The Tale of Arya, Champion of Cyrodiil
by Nalledia
Summary: Arya, a Bosmer noble from Valenwood, is forced to flee her homeland. Beginning anew in Cyrodiil as a poor thief, this follows her adventures after meeting Emperor Uriel, while saving Tamriel from the Prince of Destruction, finding love in strange places, and reuniting with a family she thought she had lost.
1. The Beginning

The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion

Fanfiction

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Oblivion or any of the NPCs, Quests or game dialog. The rest of the characters are mine. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

I sighed as I stared into the mirror while my handmaid tied my dress. "Milady, you look beautiful in this dress, it's such a pity you don't wear it more often," she said. I smiled at her in the mirror; she was right, the deep purple of the dress was quite something with my raven black hair and dark brown eyes. My mid-back length hair was tied loosely in the intricate fashions of the Valenwood court, and my pointed ears peaked out from under the style. "Maybe so, Belwen, but I still hate dressing up for all these noble parties," I replied coldly, then sighed again. "I'm sorry. I just wish my uncle hadn't taken over our family, and I wish Mother was still here – with Daniéll," Belwen smiled sadly, and pulled some more on the different ribbons and such. My mother had been exiled after my father had died, and she fell in love with an Imperial nobleman. She had borne him a son – Daniéll – and my uncle had justified this by saying that she had 'disgraced our noble Bosmer family'. I must admit, I honestly agreed with him initially, but my love for my mother quickly overcame my doubts. This had all happened twenty-five years ago. Daniéll was now twenty, and we wrote to each other regularly. It was partly at Mother's request, but mostly at my own interest in my half-brother's life and company. I hoped to get to know him well enough that we might actually be siblings by the time we meet: I have no intention of staying here in Valenwood. "All finished, Milady," Belwen declared proudly. I smiled at her again, and turned to leave my room for the banquet hall. As I wandered through the corridors and occasional halls, I thought of how empty this place had become since my mother left, how cold it had become under my cruel, gambling-addicted uncle. As I passed a servant, I stopped him and asked, "Any news from Cyrodiil?" he stared at me with large, frightened eyes and stuttered that he hadn't heard anything, before hurrying away. I felt very suspicious, and even more wary of tonight's dinner. If my uncle had caught on…. It had been almost two years since I had heard from either my mother or Daniéll, and it worried me. I took a deep breath, smoothing my expression and dress, and the guards opened the large oak door to the grand, lofty banquet hall. My heart stopped cold at the sight before me.

It was not made up for feasting, or even gambling.

Instead, all the Bosmer nobles of Valenwood lined the sides up to a makeshift throne, where my uncle sat haphazardly. He was still drunk from some or another party. "Behollld, mmy trraaiiterouss nnieece, Arya!" he over-articulated past a thick slur. My eyes widened as I glanced around the room. People I had counted as friends now sneered at me. "I don't understand, Uncle. What is all this?" I cautiously stepped further into the room, trying not to remind myself of the last time I saw something like this. "HA!" he snorted. "'Whaat isss all thiss?' she ssaaysss! Ha!" he leaned forwards menacingly, and held out a hand to a terrified servant, who quickly dropped almost two years' worth of letters – _my letters! _I realised – in his hand. Now I knew why no letters had come to me – my uncle had stopped them all – those I had written as well as those that were written for me. He wagged the letters at me. "Thiss, thiis _prooves_ your _guilt_," he spat, and slumped into the chair again. Fear gripped me in iron manacles. I glanced around at the crowd again, and saw the hate in their eyes. "You are just llike the ssign you were born underr, you are a _thieff_, Arya,"  
>My breath escaped me. "No…."<br>"I," my uncle sneered proudly, "hereby EXILE you from Valenwood – onn painn off DEATH!" he slurred his last words, and lost his grip on the letters. _No, no it can't…._ I shook my head and backed up as my uncle stood and the crowd closed in on me. I turned and ran, clutching my skirts as I fled the fort. _I can never come back,_ I despaired, bursting through doors and into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, and a dress wasn't practical to run in. Everything seemed to want to stop me; bushes tore at my hem and branches clawed at my face. I couldn't breathe but I wouldn't stop: I cannot let them catch me.

* * *

><p>I fell in an exhausted heap late that night. I didn't care where, so I ended in a hollow at the base of a tree. I have never cried so hard in my life.<p>

* * *

><p>I started awake in the morning, wondering where I was. Then last night's memories came crashing down on me. I almost gave in to grief and despair. <em>Pull yourself together, Arya.<em> I breathed deep. _You need new clothes, a weapon and a map. Then you can leave for Cyrodiil._ I set my jaw, and picked myself up. I needed to find a path, and a path would take me to people. People would have what I needed. A grim smile crossed my face. I was going to steal.


	2. A Fresh Start, A Strange Predicament

**Chapter 2: A Fresh Start, a Strange Predicament**

Two months later saw me poor, homeless and committing petty crimes in the Imperial City of Cyrodiil. I didn't know where to find my mother and brother, and I didn't know the name of the noble she married, or where they could be. I didn't ask specifically so that if my uncle ever found the letters before I did, he wouldn't know where to look. Also, the letters were sent to me with a false address, so only my mother's messengers knew where to take it. And none of them were close by right now.

I was always hungry, and always looking over my shoulder for guards who might arrest me.

Tonight was one such night. I was in the Market District, and I was going to break into The Feed Bag and later, The Best Defense. Armor sold for better prices at fences. As I neared the door to the restaurant, I carefully glanced around me as I crouched and pulled out my weapon: the lockpick. Strange, I never thought that I would steal, let alone enjoy the thrill of hearing the lock click open, and the smug sense of satisfaction while walking past a guard after having just stolen a precious possession from some rich snob in the city. I snorted softly at that thought as I let myself in. Just two months ago, I would have found my current occupation appalling, and I had thought that any thief was heartless and stole without reason. I quickly snuck past the empty tables to the basement where the food was stored, and once again put my pick to use. As I wandered among the barrels, crates and cupboards of food, I quickly stuffed a small canvas bag with bread, cheese and a few fruits.  
>"Dammit, I was sure I locked this," a Breton voice muttered angrily with the creaking of the door. I felt my heart begin to race, and hid behind a few stacked crates. The man stopped just past where I hid. I silently ran past him with my pack and back up the stairs into the main room. Right into a guard. "Stop! Thief!" the Imperial cried. I tore across the room, and almost slammed into the restaurant door trying to get out.<br>I didn't make it past two strides outside. "Break the law on _my_ watch, why don't you? And no gold to pay the fine either, so it's off to jail," the guard who caught me sniggered disparagingly. I hung my head in shame: I had never thought that I would be caught. My wrists were manacled and my pack was taken.

When we arrived at the Imperial Prison, they cut my hair off. Granted, I had already cut it to just below my shoulders, but of all the things they could have done to me, cutting my hair hurt the most. There was a short trial, after which I was proven guilty. All I really remember when I left, was the sad and somewhat expectant face of an old man in expensive robes as I was led away.


	3. Who Are You, And Why Am I In Jail?

**A/N: **This story is starting out a little slow, I know. I just want to set the background straight, then I promise it will pick up. It's been a while since I tried a project like this, and a review on this would be nice. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3: Who Are You, And Why Am I In Jail?**

The most annoying thing about jail was a Dunmer named Valen Dreth. By the Nine, he just never shut up! Always about how he would do this when he got out with some jailor's wife, or how special he was or some other irritation. Luckily, I had been placed in a cell out of his sight, so he mostly left me alone. Months passed like this, until I was moved to another cell because another prisoner was dangerous and needed to be 'punished' regularly for his crimes. I still dream of the Khajiit's sneering face as they led him past me.

Unfortunately, my new cell was opposite Valen. I would never hear the end of it.

* * *

><p>I would never admit it there – or ever, for that matter – but the walls of the prison were somewhat claustrophobic, and Valen's rantings when he saw me didn't help.<br>"Well now, a pretty little Wood Elf. You're a little far from the forest, huh? Looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end. To go from the gladed realm of Valenwood to a rat-infested hole like this… how very sad," he paused, mocking. "Those walls must feel like they're closing in on you. Pretty soon you'll go mad, and the guards will cut your throat just to stop the ranting. That's right. You're going to die in here, Wood Elf! DIE!" he sniggered and sneered, chortling as guards came in. "You hear that? They're coming for _you_! Ah hahahahahahaha!" he cawed, and scurried to the back of his cell. I listened carefully as guards came closer, and watched the torch light get brighter. "What's this prisoner doing in her?" a woman's voice called furiously.  
>"I-I don't know, Ma'am," an Imperial jailor stammered.<br>"You were told to keep this one empty," she spat.  
>I looked closely at the three new people I saw. They were all of different races: Redguard, Breton and Imperial, it seemed. The armor they were wearing was different to that of the standard, gray steel. Theirs was in shades of gold, green and silver, with a strange design. It was mostly straight, pieces, connected with small circles. If I remembered my Tamriellic history correctly, it was Akaviri armor. I chided myself mentally for my lack of knowledge of this place, and my inability to keep my knowledge up to date, since I couldn't exactly acquire history books. I dropped my gaze, and looked at the floor. "You there, Prisoner, stand by the window. Don't do anything stupid and we won't kill you."<br>I quickly stepped back to the window, farthest from the gate. I watched with cautious curiosity as four people filed in, and the jailor left. The three in the strange armor and the old man from my trial in those expensive robes that not even my uncle could afford. I almost sniggered out load at that, but let my hair cover my face instead to hide a small smile. It had finally grown to hang just below my jaw. "You… I've seen you…. Let me see your face… _you_ are the one from my dreams…. Then the stars were right, and this is The Day. Gods give me strength," the old man said, holding my face between his hands.  
>"What's going on?" I asked as he released my face.<br>"Assassins attacked my sons," he said matter-of-factly, "and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through _your_ cell."  
>I paused a moment, then: "Who are you?"<br>"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way."  
>"Why am I in jail?" I dared venture. I knew what I had done, but I had a feeling he knew <em>Why<em>. I was right.  
>"Perhaps the Gods have placed you here that we may meet. As for what you have done… It does not matter. <em>That<em> is not what you will be remembered for," he said, a unique kind of wisdom and calm in his voice. I felt… safe.  
>"What should I do?" I whispered.<br>"You will find your own path. Take care… there will be blood and death before the end."  
>I pulled back slightly. This meeting unnerved me almost as much as his guards. <em>Blades<em>, I corrected myself. The woman was saying something to the emperor, and pushed a brick on the side of one wall. I gasped in amazement as the wall moved to reveal a secret passageway. _If I had known that, I would have been long gone,_ I thought. A young Redguard man said, "Guess it's your lucky day, Prisoner," and followed Emperor Uriel and the other two Blades down the corridor. So did I.

* * *

><p>"Protect the Emperor!" the young Redguard exclaimed as four figures in black and maroon armor appeared around us and drew weapons. I didn't have a weapon, so there really wasn't much that I could do. But even if I do admit, I landed a few quality punches and kicks here-and-there….<br>As the fight ended, I looted the bodies of these… assassins. They had rather nice robes once the armor spell wore off. I collected a few healing potions and scrolls from their belongings. Then I saw one of the Blades had fallen. The woman.  
>"Are you alright, Sire? We're clear for now," the older Imperial Blade asked.<br>"Captain Renault?" Emperor Uriel asked, hopeful that she was alright.  
>The young Redguard sighed. "She's dead. I'm sorry, Sire, but we have to keep moving."<br>The emperor sighed sadly, and nodded. As the trio moved off slightly, I turned my attention to the woman. _Captain Renault,_ I thought, searching her possessions and taking a steel shortsword and the longer, slightly curved blade she had been fighting with. I switched my prison clothes for those of the assassins', and buckled the swords onto my new belt. When I looked up, I saw the emperor and his remaining Blades had disappeared, and the only door I saw had been locked. The only way forward now was through a hole in the wall nearby. I unsheathed the shortsword. Two massive rats attacked me, and slashing haphazardly with my newfound blade, managed to kill them. But I still got bitten. I thanked the Nine for the healing spell I knew, and headed into what must have been part of the natural catacombs the city's underground consisted of.

I met my first zombie down there, and goblins. Lots of goblins. And a few precious stones, armor, weapons; a few things I could sell. I slung the bow and arrows on my back, after dressing myself in the leather boots and cuirass, which I wore over the robes. I eventually made it out in one piece, and Fate, it seemed, lead me back to the Blades and Emperor Uriel fighting the assassins.


	4. Close Shut The Jaws Of Oblivion

**Chapter 4: Close Shut The Jaws Of Oblivion**

I jumped in without much thought, and managed to slay some of these gods-forsaken people. I had gotten far more comfortable with both blades I carried. I rather liked the longer one. The greeting I got wasn't quite the one I expected, as the Imperial exclaimed, "Dammit! It's that prisoner again!" he drew his sword menacingly at me. "We should kill her, she could be working with the assassins!" I frowned at him, and casting a healing spell on myself said, "How could I possibly be working with them? I don't even know who they are!"  
>The older Blade glared at me, but sullenly turned away at Emperor Uriel's next words. "No. She is not one of them. She can help us. She <em>must<em> help us," his insistence was only neutralized by his own seeming weariness at this constant explanation.  
>The Blade sighed heavily. "As you wish, Sire."<br>"They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain?" the emperor trailed off. Suddenly his face glowed. "Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?"  
>"The Nine guide and protect us," I replied easily, although I did doubt them sometimes.<br>Emperor Uriel continued: "I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the Heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder…. Which sign marked your birth?"  
>I hesitated, feeling like I was laying my life bare for this man. "The Thief," I replied steadily, gauging his reaction.<br>"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come."  
>"What about me?"<br>"Your stars are not mine. Today the Thief shall guide your steps on the road to Destiny."  
>He turned and motioned for the Blades that we could continue. As we walked on, I pondered his ease with the thought of dying. True, I was almost as old as him, but still only a child in the eyes of all elves. "Aren't you afraid to die?" I blurted out. Uriel smiled sadly.<br>"No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death… to face my apportioned fate, then fall…."  
>I heard one of the Blades sigh, but decided against looking to see which one it was.<br>"Can you see my fate?"  
>"My dreams grant me no opinions of success," Uriel said cautiously. "Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face," he said, stopping to take my face into his hands again for a moment, "I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied," he declared.<br>I nodded, and fell into step behind the emperor as we continued through the Imperial Subterran.

Eventually, it occurred to me that I didn't even know where we were going. "Where are we going?" I asked no-one in particular.  
>"I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet a while, then we must part." Emperor Uriel answered, and I felt a little disheartened at his reply. But it didn't matter much now. We neared the end of our journey, judging by the Blades's sighs of relief. The Imperial scouted ahead quickly, then returned, cursing softly. "The gate is locked from the other side, and the other passage is a dead end! It's a trap!"<br>We all exchanged nervous glances. "Take the emperor into that passage, and guard him with your _life!_" the young Redguard hissed at me. I nodded vigorously, and strode into the passage after Emperor Uriel. We listened as the two Blades began fighting with the assassins. I loosened Captain Renault's sword in its sheath. Then Emperor Uriel turned to me, desperation in his eyes as he grabbed my wrist, pressing his amulet into my hands. "I can go no further. You alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants. _He must not have the Amulet of Kings!_ Take the Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son. Find him, and close shut the jaws of Oblivion. My guards are strong and true, but even the might of the Blades cannot stand against the Power that rises to destroy us. The Prince of Destruction awakes, born anew in blood and fire. These cutthroats are but his mortal pawns.  
>"Find the last of my blood, and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion!" he released my wrist, and a sense of foreboding filled me.<p> 


	5. The Sewers?

**Chapter 5: The Sewers?**

I quickly stuffed the Amulet into a pocket in my robes under the armor I wore. As I gazed at Emperor Uriel in shock, I suddenly realised that another secret passage had opened up behind him. I barely had a chance to shout a warning as the assassin buried hi blade in the emperor's neck. I could almost feel the air shatter like ice. I whipped out my sword, ready to meet Uriel Septim's killer. With a feral cry, the assassin attacked. I staggered under the weight of the blow, and swung his mace off my blade. I twirled to the right and behind, landing a neat slash in my enemy's back. I snarled, driving my blade deep into his neck as he fell. Blood pooled at my feet.

The others had heard the commotion and came running in. The young Redguard crashed in, and stopped dead when he saw the writhing assassin and his fallen emperor. He quickly searched the emperor's body for something, then turned to me in despair. "The Amulet! Where is the Amulet? It's not on the emperor's body…."  
>"He gave it to me," I said detachedly. I was strangely sad at the loss of someone so wise. I pulled out the Amulet, showing it to the Blade before returning it to its hiding place in my robes. All the while, my eyes didn't leave the dark ruby stain in Emperor Uriel's back.<br>The young man sighed. "First Captain Renault, then Glenroy and now the Emperor…. We've failed, _I_ failed," he looked me in the eye for the first time, and stood. "I'm Baurus," he said, walking towards the secret passage and looking in. "Strange, he saw something in you, _trusted_ you." He stepped towards me.  
>"From your actions, I take it you are a noble Knight…?"<br>I couldn't stop the half-hearted smile creeping over my face. "No. I am a Thief," I said. Maybe a little too proudly. "And _my_ name is Arya," I added as an afterthought.  
>Baurus wore a completely shocked expression. "Oh. I would never have guessed that…. What did the Emperor say to you?" he asked cautiously.<br>"He told me to find his last son, and that Jauffre would know where to find him…" I trailed off, hoping Baurus would be able to tell me more.  
>"I don't know about another son, but our Grandmaster, Jauffre, would be the one to know," Baurus whispered sadly.<br>"Where can I find him?"  
>"He lives near the city of Chorrol, to the west, in a place called Weynon Priory. It's a small place, out along the Black Road. You'll see it's just before the North Country Stables, outside the city."<br>I nodded; "Where to from here, though?"  
>Baurus gave me a ghost of a smile. "I'll stay here and guard the Emperor's body; I take it that passage leads out to the sewer gate, which is where we were headed."<br>"The sewers?" I repeated dubiously.  
>"A few rats and goblins shouldn't give you much of a fight… ah, I see you recovered Captain Renault's katana. I'll take that, and make sure that it is given a place of honour among our halls."<br>I nodded, handing him the katana, while thinking of the goblin witch I almost died defeating a few short hours ago. "Good luck," I decided, touching his shoulder.  
>"Talos guide you," Baurus returned as I made my way down a manhole and into the sewers.<p>

* * *

><p>Fortunately the trip through the sewers was short, but it stank to the high heavens. I tore off a piece of my jail shirt and tied that around my mouth and nose to try and block out the stench. I was incredibly grateful when I saw the light coming from the gate leading out to the Imperial City Isle. As I stumbled out into fresh air, I laughed and smiled. I was finally free! Almost a year in <em>that<em> rat-infested hole and I was finally free! The waters around the island suddenly looked inviting, and I felt a strong desire to wash away the grime and filth from my body. I just needed to make sure that the Rumare Slaughterfish didn't get to me first….

I only got out of the water after my fingers had turned a little pruny. I dressed, thinking that I needed to get to the Market District, but his time for some legal trading. I smiled, in a good mood despite the recent happenings and having found something worth doing since I had arrived in Cyrodiil. I think, I would always wonder why exactly I had chosen to help in matters far over my head, but I was definitely glad that I did it. Gathering my things quickly, I ran up to the Imperial Prison. It was connected to the Market District via a walkway, and it would be the fastest way to get where I needed to be.  
>My business was relatively quick, and I don't think anyone recognized me. I sold all the armor I had acquired, as it was mismatched and rather old. Eventually, I made my way to the Talos Plaza District, and out to the City Isle again.<br>The road sloped sharply down to the bridge connecting the Isle with the rest of Cyrodiil. The stables were to the right of the road, and I headed over to stop the Orc woman in charge to ask her if she had any horses for sale, or one I could take to Chorrol. "Nope. We don't have any horses for sale anymore. No idea where they went. Big mystery!" she snapped, and stomped off. Of all the horses here, the paints, bays, chestnuts, whites and blacks, the fastest horses were definitely black, then the whites from Anvil. The blacks were bred in Cheydinhal for speed alone.  
>Unfortunately, the only black was stabled and well-guarded. But the white right here by the paddock gate….<br>I called my lesser power to command animals on the white gelding, and he obediently walked towards me and followed me down the road and onto the bridge, where I mounted out of sight. We cantered off to Chorrol, Jauffre and a trying future filled with a purpose I never knew I lacked.


	6. The Strange Destiny Of Emperor Uriel

**Chapter 6: Only the Strange Destiny of Emperor Uriel**

It was late afternoon when I mounted the gelding on the bridge; I was probably going to have to camp by the roadside. As night fell, I camped by a bend on the Black Road, a short ride from the abandoned Fort Ash. I dismounted, and tied the horse to a low branch. By now, my command had worn off and he would return to Chestnut Handy Stables if I left him. For not the first time, I cursed the fact that commanding animals was a power, and that I could only use it once every twenty-four hours. I gathered firewood and made myself and the horse comfortable near a large fallen tree. Using a simple fireball spell, I lit the fire. As the moons rose and night had finished drawing her dark cloak around the world, I lay and stared at the stars, thinking of my life until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dawn found me well-rested, but hungry. I stretched, opening the pack I had tied to my sleepy steed's saddle. I laid a hand on his rump, and tore off a half of the bread loaf I had bought, along with my waterskin. Once I was sated, I manage to explain to the horse how to drink from the waterskin. With lots of help, and some splashing water, he also got a drink. I glanced at the fire, making sure it was out, then mounted and pushed the gelding to a canter again.<br>Weynon Priory only came into sight late that night. How grateful I was to see it. I spotted a Dunmer workman, and rode over to him. "Good evening," I greeted.  
>"Yes?" he replied wearily.<br>"I'm looking for Jauffre; do you know where I can find him? And also, shelter for my horse," I said, laying a hand on the tired creature's neck.  
>"Master Jauffre would either be in the main priory house, or over there in the chapel praying. As for your horse, she-Bosmer, follow me." He walked through a tunnel-arch to the other side of the modest priory, and I saw a small stable with three other horses, who nickered softly at seeing a new companion. I dismounted, and led the horse to a water trough. I grabbed my pack from its place behind the saddle, thanking both the white gelding and the Dunmer man.<br>"What's your name, Traveler?" the Dunmer asked.  
>"My name is Arya, and yours?"<br>"The name's Eronor. You'd best head over to the priory house; your horse will be fine here."  
>I half-smiled, murmuring: "Well, he's not really mine…."<br>Whether or not Eronor heard me, I don't know. I stood outside the priory door, gathering my nerves for the coming conversation.

I entered a pleasant room, humble considering that this was a small faction of the emperor's bodyguards and probably spies, and met the curious gaze of a young Imperial monk. He smiled amiably. "How may I help you?"  
>"I'm looking for Jauffre," I said again. I could almost see his smile falter.<br>"Brother Jauffre is upstairs reading…" he replied uneasily, pointing to my right.  
>I smiled at him with a quick 'Thank you' before heading up the stairs in front of me, turning right to face the man I sought.<p>

Jauffre sat behind a desk, intently studying a book. He was old, but strength and agility radiated from him; I had no doubt that he would make a formidable opponent. His hair was greying, and cut in that ridiculous style monks insisted on. He wore brown monk's robes, and carried a large, two-handed katana on his back. From what I now gathered, these katanas were common among the Blades. I walked forwards, and placed my pack on the floor next to me.  
>"Are you Jauffre?" I asked.<br>He looked up at me, then quickly looked over me as if to determine that I really was there.  
>"Yes, I'm Brother Jauffre. What do you want?" he asked smoothly, closing his book.<br>"The Emperor sent me to find you," I said. He looked the sort who liked to get to the point.  
>"Emperor Uriel? Do you know something about his death?" he asked, suspicion clouding his voice.<p>

Apparently, news traveled fast.

I took a deep breath. "I brought you the Amulet of Kings."  
>"This cannot be. No one but the Emperor is permitted to handle the Amulet. Let me see it," Jauffre demanded, outraged at my statements. He had risen from the chair, and the chatter from two other monks downstairs had died at the sound of his quiet rage. I pulled out the Amulet, and gave it to him.<br>Wonder crossed his features. "By the Nine! This _is_ the Amulet of Kings! Who are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?"  
>"I was there when he died," I murmured.<br>"You'd better explain yourself. Now," he sat down again.  
>I shifted my weight from foot to foot, then shared my experiences of the late emperor with him, telling him the last words the emperor spoke to me. Jauffre leaned back in his chair, deep in thought for a few moments. "As unlikely as your story sounds," he started, "I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings," he stared behind me for a while, then stood up and pulled another chair closer for me. "This talk will last a while, might as well make it more comfortable," he said as we both sat down. "What is your name, child?"<br>I couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "My name is Arya. Who is the Prince of Destruction?"  
>"The Prince of Destruction he referred to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion. The Emperor's words – 'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion' – certainly suggest that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers…."<br>"How can Oblivion threaten us, then?"  
>"I'm not sure. Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of," Jauffre lapsed into silence, for that I was grateful. I needed to think over this information.<br>A few moments passed, and I eventually asked another question. "The Emperor asked me to find his son –" I started.  
>"I am one of the few who know of his existence. Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me in to his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives," Jauffre explained.<br>"Where can I find Uriel's son?"  
>"His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. You must go to Kvatch and find him at once. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. And please, let me know if there's anything you need. My resources here are limited, but I will help in any way I can."<br>I nodded, "Thank you. I should be alright, but I do need some armor, though."  
>Jauffre smiled, then stood to unlock a nearby chest. "I keep a few things here to resupply travelling Blades. Help yourself to whatever you need."<p>

I collected a full suit of leather armor, as well as a few more arrows and potions. "What of the Amulet of Kings?" I asked while going through a few of the other items.  
>"It will be safest here with me. When you return with Martin, we will figure out our next move."<br>"What will happen to Baurus after this?"  
>"He is one of the youngest Blades ever to serve in the Emperor's personal guard. I am glad to hear that he survived, but I fear he will take the Emperor's death particularly hard."<br>I closed the chest, and returned to my chair across from Jauffre. "Tell me more about the Blades. Baurus told me that you were the Grandmaster, and that the Blades are an elite group of bodyguards working only for the emperor."  
>Jauffre's smile broadened. "My, you ask many questions."<br>I blushed, but gave him a questioning look.  
>"Yes, Baurus told you right. I am the Grandmaster of the Blades. We serve the Emperor and the Septim bloodline. Talos is our patron. You wonder to find me here? Discretion is our watchword. Only a few of us have the honor to serve publicly in the Imperial Guard," he finished proudly, reclining further into his chair.<br>"And the Dragonfires?"  
>"The coronation of each new Emperor is sealed when he uses the Amulet of Kings to light the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One. The Dragonfires of Akatosh remain lit until the death of the Emperor. His successor then lights them anew upon ascending to the throne. With Emperor Uriel dead and no successor crowned, the Temple of the One will be dark for the first time in centuries."<br>I nodded again. "Mehrunes Dagon must have a deeper connection to all of this, than just causing trouble. You seem to be somewhat familiar with him and his plots…."  
>"Yes, he is an inveterate foe of all mortal races. He was involved with Jagar Tharn's plot against the empire years ago. It doesn't surprise me to find his hand in the current calamity," he said darkly. I remembered as a young child hearing of this as a 'recent' past from my father, but not much more.<br>Jauffre sighed wearily. "I don't have much here at hand, but you're welcome to anything you need from my chest. Prior Maborel and Brother Piner may also be able to help. You should speak to them about it. But first, we must sleep. You are welcome to any of the beds here in the priory at any time."  
>I nodded again, feeling too tired for words. I picked up my pack, stifling a yawn as I followed the Grandmaster of the Blades to the other side of the upstairs section and collapsed on a bed. I had never been so grateful for such a mundane object before.<p> 


	7. Kvatch

**A/N: **Longest chapter EVER… *dips fingers in ice water* had me busy for a while but it's here… Yes, I know I take a while to update, but at least now you have three chapters instead of one. I'll try to be a little more consistent, but no promises as I'll be writing exams soon so studying will come first :(  
>All right then, read on and leave a pretty little comment once you're done… it doesn't take long, and it sure doesn't hurt!;)<p>

**Chapter 7: Kvatch**

I grumbled loudly as I rolled upright from my bedroll a week or so later. I had thought to take shorter route to Martin by cutting across the country. I hadn't really counted on the hard, uneven ground the Great Forest provided. Brother Piner had shown me a few handy fighting techniques, and Prior Maborel had given me his paint horse, as he rarely even travelled to Chorrol, let alone further than that.  
>The paint was slow, but sturdy. Her feet were sure, and she never stumbled nor got lame from rocks or uneven ground. For that, I was grateful. She sneezed as I neared her, and got ready for the ride ahead. I pulled out my map. I probably wasn't very far from Kvatch now, and I had found a great deal of interesting places, even spending the night – though a little reluctantly at first – at two different daedra shrines. If my sense of direction was right, Kvatch would be more west than south now, and since the city was built on a hill, I was better off heading to a proper road now anyway. I sighed as I folded my map away: another cold breakfast awaited me.<p>

A few minutes later I pulled myself into the saddle. It was going to be a long day, especially since I could see storm clouds building….

* * *

><p>Dusk found me at the forest's edge, facing hilly ground and, on the highest I could see, was the city of Kvatch. It was heavily fortified, and difficult to lay siege to because of its height advantage. But something about the city looked off… I just couldn't place it, and the gloomy weather had nothing to do with the atmosphere. I nudged the mare to a walk, and made my way closer. She was panting from our prolonged canter on the uneven ground, and I wasn't willing to kill her just yet. Eventually we arrived at the Gold Road. I turned right, following it to the bend where the sharp, sloping road to Kvatch was, halting to mark Belletor's Folly on my map. Folding it away, I saw an Altmer man sprint towards me. "Come on! Run while there's still time! The Guard still holds the road, but it's only a matter of time before they're overwhelmed!" he screeched, babbling his words in a blind panic.<br>"Hold on, tell me what happened," I said, a bad feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.  
>He stared at me, eyes wide in bewilderment. "Gods' blood, you don't know, do you? Daedra overran Kvatch last night! There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to Oblivion itself!" his eyes clouded over as he recalled the terrifying night. "There was a huge creature... something out of a nightmare... came right over the walls... blasting fire. They swarmed around it... killing..." he trailed off, lost in his own, personal horror.<br>"There must be _something_ left…."  
>"Go and see for yourself!" he spat. "Kvatch is a smoking ruin! We're all that's left, do you understand me? Everyone else is dead!"<br>"How did _you_ survive, then?" I asked. His hysteria was ruffling my metaphorical feathers.  
>"It was Savlian Matius... some of the other guards... helped some of us escape... they cut their way out, right through the city gates. Savlian says they can hold the road," he paused, and seemed hopeful for a second. Then hysteria kicked back in. "No…. No, I don't believe him! Nothing can stop them! If you'd seen it, you'd know... I'm getting out of here before it's too late! They'll be here any minute, I'm telling you! Run while you can!"<br>"Wait!" I cried, turning in the saddle as he ran past me. He stopped, wild fear in his eyes. "Do you know of a priest named Martin?"  
>"I knew a priest named Martin once. I'm sure he's dead, just like the rest of them. They're all dead, don't you understand?!" he screamed, and I left him to run away. I decided that I didn't like Altmer. I pushed the paint to a trot, and came upon a refugee camp. It was too dark for me to do anything now, and I was too tired. The people watched me with wary eyes, and I dismounted carefully. I bought a few potions from the general trader, and asked around a few times about Martin, but everyone told me more or less what the Altmer had, though some were more optimistic.<br>I slept fitfully that night, dreaming of a man I didn't know lying dead in a street I had never seen.

* * *

><p>At a grey dawn I woke the smith to check my weapons and armor. I mounted my horse after I paid her, and eating a cheese and bread sandwich, rode up to the barricade. I hoped I could pick out Savlian Matius. If he was still alive.<p>

What I saw once I reached the top, I cannot fully express in words. The city, the ground surrounding it, everything, was black. Not just burnt, soot black, but burnt, lava rock black. And right in front to the city gates, was a portal. It glowed a dark, evil red and was framed ominously in the same kind of lava rock as the ground around it. I dismounted, leaving my horse at the last bend in the road. I tied all five of the healing potions I had bought to my belt, checked my quiver and made sure my bow was strung. Then I loosened my iron longsword in its sheath. Several scamps had just run out of the portal, and the Kvatch guard shot them down with some effort. The men were tired, and few. Once the clash was over, I walked over to the only guard without a helmet on. He seemed to be in charge, and his men respected him. "Stand back civilian! This is no place for you. Get back to the encampment _at once_!" the man commanded.  
>"I'm looking for Savlian Matius," I announced.<br>"That's me," he replied. I sighed in relief. So far, so good.  
>"What happened here?"<br>Savlian scowled, and fumed: "We lost the damned city, that's what happened! It was too much, too fast. We were overwhelmed. Couldn't even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there. Some made it to the Chapel, but others were just run down in the streets. The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle. And now we can't even get back into the city to help them, with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way."  
>"What do you plan on doing?"<br>"The only thing we can do," he replied. His grim determination was admirable. "We'll try to hold our ground, that's what. If we can't hold this barricade, those beasts could march right down and overrun the encampment. I have to try and protect the few civilians that are left. It's all I can do now…" he looked back at the smoking ruin of the city. "My home…. My goddamn home, in flames. It kills me that I can't get in there and _do_ something. We couldn't have been any less prepared for this. Seems like they came out of nowhere. There were just so many of them…. If only I had a way to strike back at the enemy. But we can't leave the barricade until that Oblivion Gate is closed."  
>I nodded, following his gaze. "Do you know where Martin might be?"<br>"You mean the priest?" the Imperial asked, surprised. "Last I saw him, he was leading a group towards the Chapel of Akatosh. If he's lucky, he's trapped in there with the rest of them, at least safe for the moment. If he's not."  
>I nodded again, unwilling to think of the 'what-if' right now. "These Gates, how, and what…?"<br>Savlian shook his head. "Some kind of portal to Oblivion. The enemy used them to attack the city – they appeared outside the walls and daedra poured out! They've opened one right in front of the city gates. Until that Gate is closed, the best I can do is try to hold these barricades."  
>"Alright. I want to help," I said, determined.<br>"You want to help? You're kidding, right?" he was confused. I stared back at him. "Hmm… if you're serious, maybe I can put you to use. It'll likely mean your death, though. Are you sure?"  
>"Yes. Tell me what you know about them," I answered. Thinking about it any longer would mean that I would say 'no'.<br>"I don't know how to close this Gate, but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. You can see the marks on the ground where they were, with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it," he hesitated. "They haven't come back. If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own. The best I can say is, good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you." I nodded, and headed past the barricade, only to have the Kvatch Captain stop me. "Good luck. It's a brave thing you're doing."  
>I smiled back bravely. "Thank you."<p>

Standing before the Gate, I wondered if I would ever see Cyrodiil again. I decided it didn't matter: as long as Martin could be found by the Blades after it was closed, it didn't matter too much. One death to save the lives of many was worth it, I suppose. Not that I wanted to die. No city should suffer this fate, no person should. I drew a settling breath. I had chosen this path when I met Emperor Uriel Septim. I stepped through the Gate, right into Oblivion itself.

* * *

><p>The land before me wasn't quite what I had expected, but then, I hadn't known what to expect. Everything was shades of blood red, fiery orange, sickly yellow or black as an abyss. Deep, dangerous pools of lava boiled where water should be. The land itself was broken, bare and hostile, with sharp rocks and sheer cliff faces. The buildings I saw in the distance, were just as tall and imposing as the land. A large gate blocked the most obvious pathway to the towers, and I thought I saw Kvatch guards piled high behind it. Then I heard scamps, and drew my sword.<p>

They were quick work, all in all, but they left nasty burns from the fireballs they cast. I drank one of my potions. I sighed, noticing another Kvatch soldier fending off two scamps tiredly. I hurried over, snarling as I beheaded one, he impaling the other. "Thank the Nine! I never thought I'd see another friendly face…."  
>I smiled briefly at him, sheathing my blade. "Anything is possible these days…. Can you tell me what happened here?"<br>"The others… taken… they were taken to the tower!" he panicked, grabbing the front of my armor. My eyes widened at his frenzy.  
>"Slow down. Speak sense," I commanded. I reached up to pry his fingers off me, but he released me before I could.<br>"Captain Matius sent us in to try and close the gate. We were ambushed, trapped, and picked off. I managed to escape, but the others are strewn across that bridge. They took Menien off to the big tower. You've got to save him! I'm getting out of here!" his voice had risen with each word, in pitch and loudness. I nodded thoughtfully; I was probably going to regret sending him out, but someone so panicked was useless to me. I didn't need any extra stress another person brought now, and especially not one so jumpy. Enemies didn't lurk around _every_ corner. "Go back to the barricade. Savlian is still out there," I eventually decided.  
>"The Captain is still holding the barricade?" he asked, completely flabbergasted at that fact. "I figured I was the last one left alive. Alright. I'll try to get out of here and let the Captain know what's going on."<p>

I glanced up at the towers as he tried not to sprint out. It was going to be a long, daedra-infested walk.

* * *

><p>I was tense, and a cold sweat had broken across my body, regardless of the searing heat in this plane by the time I reached the towers. I had encountered mostly scamps, but by the tower doors I had met a single, challenging dremora warrior. Inside, there was no difference. Except, there were two instead of one. "Raaah!" one yelled; his voice sounded like that of a man drowning in acid. I blocked his heavy blow; I needed to be light and agile to win this one. The dremora pulled back, swinging his broadsword at my side. I blocked again, forced against the door. My arms trembled and I noticed a summoned scamp. The dremora lifted his blade again, but I struck first, coming in close, past his guard. He fell hissing, bleeding and dead. Then the first fireball hit me. "Ah!" I cried, dodging to the side as another was hurled my way. I sprinted towards the dremora mage, sword held high. He swung something large and hard at me. I staggered, stumbling to the center of the room, near the pool of rising fire. I felt winded, and ribs felt broken. <em>I need a healer,<em> I thought, dodging again, but the mage this time. My sword felt unreasonably heavy now. I lifted it, and somehow found the strength to block the weapon. It was a mace: that explained the pain of the blow. We exchanged strikes, and more often than not, I retreated. His scamp had since been unsummoned; now it was just us. I yelled, finding the will to jump at him to slice his head off. I panted weakly in the empty room, looking up. It was a long way to go, and my ribs hurt like Oblivion itself. I tried not to laugh at my own, terrible joke. I cast my healing spell several times, but all it did was remove my pitiful set of cuts and extensive collection of bruises, and sooth some of the lesser burns. Then I tried a potion. It healed all the burns, but otherwise there was no real difference, just slightly less pain. I needed to be more careful now. I opened doors to upper levels, and cautiously stepped through, my iron blade dripping black daedra blood.

The next two levels were unoccupied, but the third held two dremora guards and several scamps. That proved a long and difficult skirmish in the cramped space, and I earned many gashes and burns before I scraped a win. Staring at the bodies, and healing myself with spells and another potion, I decided that I hated maces. They really hurt in a bone-crushing way. I tried not to laugh again. Trying the door straight across the room from the hallway, I growled in frustration. It was locked, and impossible to pick. I searched the bodies, but found no key. I growled again, and limped over to the only other door.

It opened to a long, narrow walkway high above the ground. _Do not look down, do _not_ look down,_ I chanted, stepping across carefully. It felt as if it would crumble and fall out from beneath me. I was glad to enter the other tower door, just to get away from the extreme height. _Up we go…  
><em>"Waahrg!" I sucked in a breath at the battle-cry, sidestepping the charging dremora. I forced him to stand below me on the spiral ramp. I managed to kill him quite easily like that, and searched his body for a key. I found one. "Over here! Quickly! In the cage! Over here!" a man called. I ran up, forgetting my injury for a while. An Imperial man cowered in a too-small cage. I couldn't see a way to free him.  
>"Are you Menien?" I asked.<br>He nodded. "Quickly, quickly! There's no time! You _must_ get to the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps the Gate open! Find the Sigil Stone. Remove it, and the Gate _will_ close! Hurry! The Keeper has the key – you _must_ get the key!" he stressed.  
>"This key?" I held my new key aloft.<br>He nodded vigorously again. "Take the key. Get to the Sigil Keep, and find the Sigil Stone. It's the only way. Don't worry about me; there's no time! _Get moving_!"

I was torn: I wanted to save him. But I turned and hobbled quickly down the ramp and back into the main tower. I unlocked the door I had originally tried, hurried through. One level was left, and I was almost done for, drinking the second last of my two potions. I cut down a few more daedra on my way up a claw-like stairway, and then some on a red membrane slope.  
>At the top of the tower, just within reach and floating in the stream of fire, was a strange stone. The Sigil Stone. I sheathed my blade, hopping over and clutching my side, I pulled it out of the fire. Strangely, I didn't burn, but the tower around me crumbled, and the world shook violently. <em>What now?!<em> I worried.  
>Suddenly, a bright white light flashed. I shut my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>When the light ended, and I opened my eyes again, I held the Stone and the Gate was closed. And, I was standing outside the Kvatch walls. Savlian's men had their weapons drawn, and were staring with wary curiosity at me and where the Gate had been. I wrapped the Stone in a spare piece of cloth. I stepped closer, favoring my right side.<p>

A surprised Savlian Matius greeted me. "You closed the Gate? I knew you could do it! This is our chance to launch a counterattack!" he looked me over briefly, before continuing more somberly. I think he was just too happy to have fighting chance now…. "I need you to come with us. You've got far more combat experience than these men. Are you able to join us now? I can wait, but not for long. We've got to move quickly, before they have a chance to barricade the city gate."  
>"I need a few moments; I found out why a mace is a blunt weapon in a very direct and personal way, so I need a healer," I said.<br>"Alright, but the longer we wait, the smaller our window of opportunity. Get ready, and do it quickly. We've got to move soon," he ordered one of the soldiers to find a healer in the encampment. He sat me down on their side of the barricade, and offered me a waterskin. I took it gratefully. The healer came quickly, and worked at impossible speeds. She was eager to leave; nothing was safe this close to the ruins of Kvatch.  
>I stood, testing my side. "Thank you," I said, and the woman ran down the hill. My horse had wandered closer, and I put the Stone in one of my saddlebags to fiddle with later. "I'm ready," I declared.<br>"For Kvatch!" the guards sounded, new passion for their lost city giving them the strength and courage to fight. I found myself swept along, beside the man I had sent back from Oblivion. "Ilend Voius," he shouted over our pounding feet, slapping sheaths and crashing shields. It took me a few moments to realize that was his name. "Arya," I replied, running through the partially destroyed city gate to Kvatch, just as thunder growled its war-cry, and rain began her assault.

* * *

><p>The city was completely destroyed. Large boulders from the top of the chapel lay broken and crumbling, and empty charred shells of buildings mourned the loss of color. The storm had turned streets to slick mud and deep sludge. I snarled, seeing a scamp over a newly burnt body. I pulled my bow off my back, and shot it down. Then the battle for the chapel began. Five scamps and three dremora warriors were challenge enough for the remaining six Kvatch guard and me. Savlian took the lead, but in his passion got severely burnt. Two were archers, and tried to stay out of swinging range. The others all carried either silver longswords or maces. I joined the archers, shooting down those who snuck around the other four. My aim wasn't quite as good or as accurate as theirs, but I did okay. After all, us Bosmer were almost born with a bow in hand. Finally, only daedra bodies littered the grim courtyard. "Ha ha! We wiped the bastards out! It's safe to pull those people out of the chapel. Let's get in there and make sure they're all right. Come on. This is only the beginning of the battle for Kvatch. We can discuss the next phase once the civilians are safe," Savlian called to all of us. The guards cheered, and hurried to the chapel door. With effort, we managed to pull them open, facing two armed Kvatch soldiers. "Captain Matius?" a Redguard woman asked.<br>"Tierra? Ha, it's good you're still alive!" Savlian exclaimed. We all moved to stand in the shelter of the chapel, grateful to be out of the violent weather. I scanned the crowd of survivors for someone who looked like Uriel Septim, and wore the robes of a priest. I spotted one, a man with hazel brown hair. I'd have to find him again later.  
>"…others, sir. But they refused to stay put. We tried to convince them it was dangerous, but they left anyway. I guess they didn't make it," Tierra finished, my attention returning to the conversation.<br>"Very well. The area outside the Chapel has been cleared, and these people need to be taken to safety. Escort them to the camp south of here at once," the Captain ordered.  
>"But, sir! I want to help fight!"<br>"You will, soldier. Once they're secure, get back here immediately. We'll need every available blade, and there'll be plenty of fighting to go around."  
>The woman nodded, and called the refugees together to leave for the camp. I looked over at the guard captain standing close to me. "We've done it! I can't believe it – I didn't really think this would work. Maybe we do have a fighting chance…."<br>"We still have a lot to do," I replied.  
>"Oh, yes. We're not done. Not even close. This was only the first step. If this town is to be ours again, we'll need to get inside the castle," he faced me squarely. "You've come this far with us; will you go further? If we're truly going to succeed, I'll need much more of your help. I warn you though, what we've seen so far is nothing compared to the battle that likely awaits us. Take a few moments to catch your breath and think it over. When you're ready, let me know, and we'll get underway."<br>I nodded, watching the last of the civilians leave, listening to their horrified gasps outside the partially closed doors. I turned back to Savlian. "Let's go."  
>"Ha ha, I knew you'd be up to it! Our goal is the Castle gate. We should be able to use this door to get out to the plaza in front of the Castle gatehouse," he turned to the few remaining soldiers. "You know the drill. Stick close, and keep your eyes open. Let's move out!" he shouted, unsheathing his sword.<p>

This battle was harder and longer, and everyone slipped and slid over the sodden ground. My plan to use a bow was fruitless after a few minutes. I felt the effects of battle begin to sink in: I was tired, and was losing hope to really win. I panted, surveying the many daedric bodies lying outside the castle gates. One of the guards had been slain. Ilend Voius.  
>I bent over after I sheathed my blade, hands on my knees as I panted.<br>"Dammit, this is no good! The gates are locked, and the only way to open them is from within the gatehouse!" Savlian cursed. "We can't open that gate from out here. The only mechanism for raising it is inside the gatehouse. And the only way to get into the gatehouse now would be through the passage at the North Guard House. But that's always kept locked…."  
>"Who has a key?"<br>"Hurry and find Berich Inian. He should be back in the Chapel, and should still have the key to the Guard House. Once you've got it, get to the Guard House, find the passage, and open that gate. Then we can get inside the castle and secure it."  
>I nodded, heading back to relative safety, from both battle and elements. The man I presumed I was looking for, stood close to the northern chapel doors we had just stormed out of. "Berich Inian?" I checked.<br>"Yes," he replied. "I'm just waiting for Captain Matius to give the order. Finally, a chance to fight back!"  
>"Do you have the Guard House key?"<br>"Yes, I have it. Why?"  
>"I need it to get into the Castle."<br>Pleased realization dawned over his tanned features. "That's right!" he exclaimed. "They managed to close the castle gates just before we were forced in here. I'm afraid you're in for a tough time, friend. The city's in bad shape, and it will be difficult to make it to the Guard House by yourself. I'd better go with you. We'll have to go through the Chapel Undercroft, and then through what's left of the city," he paused, growing somber and sad. "If…. If I don't make it, take the key and carry on without me. You need to reach the tower at the north wall of the city."  
>I nodded, pursing my lips. People here were <em>so<em> melodramatic; but then, I guess after all that had happened here, I would be too. Before we could leave, three Imperial Legion soldiers approached us. "We saw smoke from the Gold Road; how may we help?" one with blue eyes asked.  
>"Follow me!" I waved them closer, and followed Berich down into the chapel Undercroft. Several difficult scamps crowded the Undercroft, and at the end of that cramped slashing session, I was forced to drink the very last of my potions. I gritted my teeth at that thought, and forged on after Berich.<p>

We took a long route around the city, as most of the streets were blocked with rubble of some sort. I had never seen so many daedra in one place before, aside from Oblivion, of course. Many narrow victories, and one dead Legion soldier later, we arrived at the Gate House. Berich stopped at a trap door. "This is it. The entrance to the passage is right here. I'll unlock it for you. Best of luck."  
>"Thank you –"<br>Berich stood, opening the trap door. "If Captain Matius is waiting on you to get that gate raised, you'd better get moving. I'm going to head back and meet up with the rest of the troops," he cut me off, and left. I looked curiously after him for a few seconds, then motioned for the Legion soldiers and lowered myself into the passage. It was clear, and we went up a second trap door to the castle gates. I heard a few relieved sounds from the gathered guards. We raised the portcullis. Daedra arranged themselves to fight the resistance.

We charged.

Dodge, slash, retreat, twirl, stab to kill.

Turn around, find another target, repeat.

Duck under a dremora mace, cut through armor, impale, behead.

Breathe, taste blood, feel sick. Keep fighting.

Then, nothing. Just dead bodies; daedra and another Kvatch guard. An Altmer, by the color of his skin.

"This area's clear. We've got to get inside and find the Count before it's too late. Move out!" Captain Matius ordered curtly. He too, was tiring quickly now.

We entered the castle.

Fires burned mercilessly, consuming furniture and books that were priceless, and irreplaceable with an insatiable hunger. Anger at this kind of sacrilege fueled me to fight on. I sheathed my iron blade in favor of my bow, as now we were only two archers, including myself and one of the Legion members. I ran out of arrows before I ran out of daedra, and my allies were running out of energy; it was surely well past midnight already. I charged forwards, taking out another two scamps. Then it was finished. Fortunately, no-one died this time. I turned to face Savlian, who had walked slowly to the middle of the room behind me. "What now?" I asked tiredly. If I sat down now, I wasn't going to get up.  
>"All right, this is it!" he called to his men. Then, softer, he said to me: "We'll hold this area. You head to the back of the castle, and find the Count. Don't come back here without him!"<br>I sighed, motioning for the two Legion soldiers again. They followed me up the stairs past the throne, and into the more private living areas of Castle Kvatch.

The destruction here was the same as in the main hall, although there were fewer daedra, there were also much larger fires to avoid. I lost my Legion archer to a fire in a quick fight. We moved on to the Count's chambers. Only one stubborn scamp who refused to just give up and die, but a bloody, dead count lay in a pool of his own blood, a dagger clutched tightly in his fist. I knelt, and removed a Signet ring from his finger. I assumed this was important to the ruling members as well as Savlian. "Let's head back," I told my companion, and he nodded wearily, holding open the door for me. We trudged back to a very expectant guard.  
>"Where is the Count? Why is he not with you?" the Captain asked warily.<br>I looked away. "I'm so sorry; he didn't make it," I listened with a heavy heart as everyone moaned sadly at the loss of their count. He must have been a great man to command such loyalty. Savlian, especially, looked torn. "We… we were too late? If only we'd gotten here sooner!" he sighed heavily. "This is indeed a dark day for all of us left. But I thank you for risking your own life to help us. Did you find the Count's ring, by any chance?"  
>"I found this," I said, handing him the Signet ring I had taken from the count.<br>He bounced it in his hand twice before curling his fingers around it protectively. "At least this is safe. Thank you; I shall make sure it is protected, for the time when a new Count is crowned."

We all headed down to the encampment, and the skies had cleared to show dawn glowing faintly on the horizon. I pulled my armor off in a tent, putting on a blue and green dress with quilted shoes before leaving my weapons and armor with the smith to repair it. I crawled onto a bedroll, and slept like the dead.


	8. Brother Martin

**Chapter 8: Brother Martin**

I woke up at dawn. _Twenty-four hours, that's a new record,_ I thought groggily as I rolled upright, reaching for a waterskin. I was so thirsty. A small bread roll was nearby, so it disappeared rather quickly, too. I stumbled out of the tent, but felt rested. Stiff from all the fighting and exercise I wasn't used to, but otherwise okay. I stretched, pulling tight muscles a little looser. The Orc-smith approached me, my gear in her arms. "Thank you so much! Captain Matius told us what you did; to really say 'thank you', I've repaired your things completely, free of charge!"  
>I blinked, touched by the kindness she showed. I looked at my things, then at her, and took them. "Thank you," I said, feeling like those two words were not enough to express my gratitude. I grinned shyly, and returned to the tent to put my leather armor on, then over to my horse, where I tied my bow and replenished quiver to my saddle. I then found myself with a bowl of something warm in my hands, without really knowing how it got there. I sat down to one side, next to my horse and drank the warm broth.<br>Savlian walked over to me as I placed the bowl on the ground nearby, and knelt. He held out his clean Kvatch cuirass to me. I could tell by the faint glow that it was enchanted. "Here, take this. I have no use for it; I'm tired of fighting. It may serve you well in days to come. It's a Fortify Strength and Endurance enchantment," he explained.  
>I took it reverently, half-smiling. "Thank you, it's an honor…. What will happen here now?"<br>Standing, Savlian replied, "Kvatch was rebuilt from ruins once before and she'll do it again. You have my thanks."  
>I smiled to myself, placing it inside my pack. Suddenly I remembered Martin. "Wait, where is Martin?" I stopped Savlian.<br>Again, he wore that confused look as when I first asked early yesterday morning. "Over there, by the camp edge closest Belletor's Folly," he replied, pointing. It was the man I had seen in the chapel; I was gifted with finding people, apparently... "Thank you," I smiled.

I walked closer to stand next to the priest. "I heard about how you helped the Guard drive the daedra back. Well done," he said as I neared him.  
>I just nodded. "You're in danger," I said.<br>He snorted, speaking curtly. "Danger, you say? You came here to tell me this? Explain yourself or leave me alone. There are many others here who actually need your help."  
>"The Emperor sent me to find you."<br>"The Emperor is dead. Who are you? What do you really want with me?" he turned to face me, and looking at him, into his pale blue eyes, I could see he was the emperor's son.  
>"My name is Arya. You're Martin, right? The priest?"<br>"Yes. I'm a priest. Do you need a priest?" he said wearily. "I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it."  
>"There <em>is<em> a plan," I replied.  
>"What plan?" he spat. "What are you talking about? I prayed to Akatosh all through that terrible night, but no help came. Only more daedra. What can you possibly know that would help me make sense of this?"<br>I sighed: it suddenly occurred to me how strange this conversation sounded to him. "I need your help –"  
>"If you came to me for help, you're more of a fool than you look. Look around. What good is a priest?"<br>I tried not to roll my eyes, and turned away from him to stare down the road. "Let me finish. You are the last son of the emperor." There. The fireball had been cast.  
>"Emperor Uriel Septim?" he scoffed, laughing at the absurdity of the idea. "You think the emperor is my father? No, you must have the wrong man. I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer…."<br>"Your father knew you were in danger, Martin."  
>"You spoke to the Emperor before he died? And he told you to find me?" I saw his head swivel to me.<br>I faced him again; I was sure a fire burned in my eyes, because he seemed to want to take a step back. "Why would I lie to you?"  
>"I don't know. It's strange… I think you might actually be telling the truth. What does this mean? What do you want from me?"<br>"Come with me to Weynon Priory, where we can meet with Jauffre who can tell you more about… _all_ of this," I waved my hand around.  
>He was thoughtful when he spoke next. "You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say. You gave them hope. You helped them drive the daedra back…. Yes. I'll come with you to Weynon Priory and hear what Jauffre has to say. Lead on."<br>I nodded. "Let me get my horse," I said.

* * *

><p>I had decided to name the paint mare Faith. It seemed a fitting name for her, and for most of the journey to Skingrad, she was a pack horse, carrying our meager collection of belongings and bedrolls. We walked in silence; Martin was probably fitting the many new puzzle pieces together to try and make sense of all I had told him. I marked several camps along the road, and deviated only once to see the Ayleid ruin, Miscarcand, and mark it on my map as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore. I asked him about Kvatch, and the people, what it was like to work as a priest and made small talk in general. He took a while to warm up, but once I had him talking he was more open.<p>

* * *

><p>Skingrad was in sight on the horizon an hour or two after sunset. By unspoken consent, we continued to walk towards it. We left my mare at the Grateful Pass Stables, taking our possessions with us and heading into the city. I stopped a guard and asked for directions to any of the inns in the city; rain clouds had built up again and I was eager not to be caught outside again. The two inns were The West Weald Inn and Two Sister's Lodge.<br>A light drizzle had started up by the time we reached The West Weald, on the northern side of the city, and we were grateful for the shelter the inn provided. We just hadn't counted on the fact that it might be full and that there were no available rooms. There were so many people… I felt slightly claustrophobic. "Let's try the other inn," I said, leaving the proprietor and heading back out into the rain. It had gotten stronger, and we were both soaked through when we arrived at the Two Sister's on the other side of town. We headed down the stairs to a nearly empty common room, and spoke with the Orc innkeeper. Her copper hair was tied into a high but short pony, and the deep red lipstick she wore stood out sharply against her green skin. She smiled. "I'm Mog gra-Mogakh, proprietor of Two Sisters Lodge. My sister and I own this place. 'Two Sisters', see? Need a bed? Good food?"  
>I nodded politely. "Both, in fact. Preferably one room with two beds. Who is your sister?" I asked.<br>"My sister is Ugak gra-Mogakh, and she runs the Grateful Pass Stables. She's the quiet one. I'm the talker," she grinned again, but it looked more like she was baring her teeth in a friendly way. I actually meant the smile I returned to her; she was nothing like what I had been raised to believe – Orcs were barbaric and uncivilized monsters, and the only thing they knew was how to make weapons, armor and war, despite being mer like me. I made a mental note to myself to never judge before I had seen – but I knew I did that subconsciously. She looked between me and Martin. "One room, two beds? I think I have that… let me see…" she lifted a guestbook, and opened it at the back. "Ah, yes, on the top floor, the room at the west end of the hall. That's to your right when you come out the door. I can rent you the room for twenty gold," she handed us each a rectangular card. "Make yourselves comfortable by the fire, and see what you'd like to eat. You can pay in the morning."

Martin and I sat at a table closest to the fire. He chuckled softly to himself.  
>"What?" I asked, looking up.<br>"I never thought I would ever see any of Tamriel outside of Kvatch, let alone rule all her people," he replied, a disbelieving smile on his lips and something else in his eyes. I smiled reassuringly at him. We ordered a hot meal of rice, venison and what supposed to be pumpkin. What it really was, I don't ever want to know. We both just avoided it. Other than that, the food was good; it had been a long time since I had eaten any similar kind of food. I carefully folded my knife and fork in the plate, leaned back into the chair and sipped from the goblet of water in front of me. The soft hum of people talking in the room was a strange lullaby. I tuned in to the conversation.  
>Someone scoffed: "Don't count on seeing the Count at the castle. He's a great sorcerer, but he doesn't like visitors."<br>Another woman somewhere else said, "I'm not worried about the Gates. We'll be safe enough inside the walls."  
>He companion replied, "Walls didn't save Kvatch…."<br>"Well," the first returned stubbornly, "The guards must've been careless. But Captain Dion has the guard on full alert. We'll be safe."  
>"Certainly so!" another patron loudly exclaimed. "Captain Dion knows his business. And no enemy has ever made it over Skingrad's walls," the Nord boasted. I had been staring over Martin's head during my mental wanderings, and when I returned my attention to our table, I found my new companion watching me expectantly. I blinked, and blinked again. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"<br>Martin blinked at me in return. "No, but it looked like you were sleeping with your eyes open."  
>"Oh," I shifted, placing the goblet back on the table. "I think we-I-<em>both<em>- should retire," I raised a brow to check his reaction. Martin nodded, and we wearily trudged up the stairs. Once we were inside, I stepped behind a screen to strip off my gear and slip into the green and blue outfit. "Good night, Arya," Martin said softly.  
>"Good night," I replied, placing an ill-gotten steel dagger under my pillow, and closed my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke to a shuffling in the room. I rolled onto my stomach, and reached under my pillow for the dagger, pretending to be asleep. I carefully unsheathed it, and turned my head slightly to see the general whereabouts of the intruder. The person was at the foot of my bed.<br>The person hissed, then left. I wasn't going to sleep easy for the rest of the night, but at least the would-be thief didn't reach our bags.

* * *

><p>The journey to Weynon Priory was thankfully less exciting than the night we spent in Skingrad. Derelict Mine, Grayrock and Greenmead Caves as well as Ceyatatar were marked on my map along the northern Gold Road, and later, Fort Virtue, Fanacasecul and Fort Nickel on the Red Ring Road and the earlier findings of Fort Ash and Odiil Farm on the Black road. That's when our week-long trip got interesting. The Dunmer I had spoken to the first time, Eronor, sprinted down the road as if daedra themselves were chasing him. "Help! You must help! They're killing everyone at Weynon Priory!"<br>"Woah, wait! Slow down and tell me what happened," I pulled Faith closer, and Martin touched the steel dagger at his belt.  
>Eronor puffed, "I don't know! I think they're right behind me! Prior Maborel is dead!"<br>"Who is attacking the Priory?"  
>"I was in the sheepfold when they attacked. I heard the Prior talking to someone," he heaved a breath, "looked around the corner to see who it was. They looked like travelers, ordinary. Suddenly weapons appeared in their hands and they cut the Prior down before he could move! They saw me watching and I ran…."<br>"What about Jauffre? Where is he?" I asked, exchanging a nervous glance with the priest.  
>"I don't know. In the Chapel praying, I think. You must help us!"<br>I nodded. "Take the horse, and ride into Chorrol. Try to bring help back! Don't stop for _anything_!"  
>He clumsily climbed onto the mare, and galloped to the city. "Out of the frying pan into the fire, eh?" Martin stated.<br>I just nodded, unsheathing my sword and running to the Priory. We hadn't gotten far when the first assassin came upon us. "I do not fear death!" she screamed, falling gutted to the ground. Another three came at us, and I just saw Prior Maborel lying in a pool of his own blood behind the Priory well. One of the assassins suddenly collapsed, ice freezing his legs in awkward positions. "Who are they?" Martin called, slitting the assassin's throat while the other two closed in on me. One from the front, one from the side with my back to Martin and the well. I snarled at the hidden faces of my enemy. Frontside swung his mace, I stepped towards the other. Slash, be blocked, jump back. I hoped to turn them against each other in a mis-swing. It was almost working. "Assassins!" I spat in return to Martin. I felt cold air sail past me and crash into an assassin. She flailed, close to her companion, her mace smacking into his side. I jumped forward, stretching my arm to impale him, pulled my sword out the side as the bound armor disappeared and stopped my blade on the ground, between the woman's head and neck. Brother Piner ran out from the stables, covered in blood. "Go find Eronor in Chorrol!" I commanded, racing into the small chapel.  
>"This wasn't part of the plan, was it?" Martin asked.<br>"No," I snapped, slamming the chapel doors wide open. Another four assassins stood inside, and Jauffre, calm as ever, gripped a two-handed katana was backed up against the small altar at the back of the church. Two assassins turned, Jauffre struck and one fell. Screaming a feral battle-cry, I charged in, gripping my longsword with two hands and cutting an assassin clean in two. _I'm going to be very stiff tomorrow,_ I thought absently. A spell blasted from somewhere, and the last two assassins fell; though they put up the best fight by far. "You're back. Thank Talos!" Jauffre exclaimed when the fight was over. "They attacked without warning. I was praying in the Chapel when I heard Prior Maborel shout. I had just time to arm myself…" he paused for breath, and a look of horror crossed his face. "The Amulet of Kings! I fear that was the target of this attack. I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House. We need to go see if it is safe."  
>"I'll go check on it," I said, wiping my blade on the robes of an assassin and sheathing it.<br>"We'll go together," Jauffre stopped me, "but I fear the worst." He ran past me to the Priory house. Martin gave me a questioning look. I shook my head, and pulled him along after me. We followed the Grandmaster to the top floor and almost into what I had originally thought was a cupboard. He quickly came out before we could go in. "They've taken it! The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!" he despaired.  
>"Not quite. I found Martin," I said, gesturing to the confused priest beside me.<br>Jauffre's shoulders relaxed in visible relief, coupled with a sigh. "So it has not all gone against us. Thank Talos for that! We gained Uriel's heir, and lost the Amulet of Kings. Martin cannot stay here. We have driven them off, but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival. Which they will."  
>"Where will he be safe?"<br>"Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us. But we must play for time, at least... Cloud Ruler Temple, I think. The hidden fortress of the Blades, in the mountains near Bruma. A few men can hold it against an army. We should leave at once."

We headed out, just as Eronor and Brother Piner returned. I took my horse from Eronor, and headed to the stables at the back. The bay and chestnut were quietly eating hay, having settled from the battle. Between the Dunmer and myself, we tacked them up and waited for Martin, Jauffre and Brother Piner to finish their conversation. Jauffre mounted the chestnut, and Martin the steady bay. It was probably sunset in a few short hours, but time was not on our hands.

* * *

><p>The journey to Bruma took us almost a month. It was bitterly cold as we went further north, and wilder too. We encountered many wolves and bears, and even a mountain lion along the Orange Road. I added more landmarks to my map; Shadow's Rest Cavern, Glademist Cave, a sketchy looking Underpall Cavern, a wayshrine to Akatosh – where we spent both a cold and wet night, albeit safe from animals and bandits – and lastly Toadstool Hollow before we arrived safely in Bruma. We spent the night at the Tap and Tack inn; not the cleanest, but it was at least warm. The following afternoon found us outside the towering gates of the Blades' ancient fortress of Cloud Ruler Temple.<p> 


	9. Cloud Ruler Temple

**A/N: **Ok, people, it's been a while, I know. I'm working on more chapters a little bit faster now that my exams are – for all intents and purposes – over. I do hope you enjoy this one, and leave a little review at the end. I'll be deviating from my character in the following chapters, as her personality and the order in which I did things don't quite match properly. I'll also try to do a quest a chapter, cutting out travel time. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 9: Cloud Ruler Temple**

The heavy gates swung open on well-oiled hinges, and just inside a Blade greeted us. "Hail, my lord! Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple! We have not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in many years!" the Redguard said.  
>"Ah, well, thank you! The honor is mine," Martin replied unsurely.<br>"Cyrus," Jauffre dipped his head in greeting. "Come, Sire, we must move on; your Blades are waiting to greet you," the Grandmaster hastened us on. We dismounted, and Cyrus had three young Blades take the horses to a stable, then called for all the Blades to assemble at the top of a stairway by the main building. They lined the sides to the Nord-style doors.  
>"Blades!" Jauffre called to the fifty-odd men and women. "Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos. But there is yet hope. Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!"<br>I stayed by the top of the stairs, watching Jauffre and Martin stand before the doors to the sanctuary itself, and Martin's supposed-to-be-blank look at the Blades' chorus of: "Hail, Dragon Born! Hail, Martin Septim! Hail!"  
>I couldn't help but smile at Martin's genuinely surprised look. Jauffre silenced the Blades with a raised hand. "Your Highness. The Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne."<p>

Martin nodded. "Jauffre. All of you. I know you all expect me to be Emperor. I'll do my best. But this is all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. That's it. Thank you." He finished his short, impromptu speech. I smiled at him when he looked my way. The Blades cheered again.  
>"Well, then. Thank you, Martin. We'd all best get back to our duties, eh, Captain?" Jauffre said, and the Blades dispersed to their various posts and activities. I walked closer to Martin and he met my gaze with relieved eyes. "Not much of a speech, was it? Didn't seem to bother them, though. The Blades saluting me and hailing me as Martin Septim... I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead by now if it weren't for you. Thank you. But everyone expects me to suddenly know what to do. How to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do. And I haven't the faintest idea..." he said. I didn't really know what to say to that, since I had never been in such a position before. I nodded, saying: "Well, we still need to find the Amulet of Kings."<br>"Of course. The Amulet of Kings. So we – _I_ – can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. And stop the Oblivion invasion."  
>"And you will be Emperor," I said.<br>He chuckled wryly. "The Emperor… that's an idea that will take some getting used to. In any case, we need the Amulet first. Maybe Jauffre will know where to start."  
>I nodded, and turned to face the old Breton. "You have proven yourself a loyal servant of the Empire, as worthy as any of the Blades to stand by Martin's side during this crisis. As the Grandmaster of the Blades, I would be honored to accept you into our order. Will you join us?" the air seemed to hum with the question. The answer to that was simple, to me.<br>"Yes. I will join the Blades. It is an honor to receive an invitation like this," I replied, dipping my head. It would only occur to me years later just how aristocratic that sounded.  
>"It is <em>my<em> honor to welcome you into our ranks as a Knight Sister of the Blades, Arya," Jauffre said, motioning to a young Blade in full armor – even a helmet – nearby to bring an Akaviri katana closer. He held out the blade to me, and I took it, admiring its fine craftsmanship. "Tell me more about my duties as a Blade," I said. The young Blade had retreated, but was staring – almost scorchingly – at me.  
>"The Blades are sworn to the service of the Emperor, as the mortal representative of the Dragon Blood of the divine Talos."<br>I nodded thoughtfully. I looked up from the hilt of my new sword to look for the young Blade but he was nowhere in sight. Jauffre sighed happily. "It is good to be back here. It raises my spirits just to walk these ancient halls again. We will prevail. We must prevail!"  
>I laughed at his sudden enthusiasm, and Martin did too. "We need to get the Amulet back first, though," I said, the mirth exploding like a fireball spell.<br>"You're right. We must try to recover the Amulet before the enemy takes it out of our reach. It is the key to everything now. Once we have it back, Martin can use it to light the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One, and reseal the barriers between Oblivion and our world," Jauffre stressed.  
>"Perhaps we should go inside," Martin said, staring at the sky. I followed his gaze, and saw snow begin to fall. I smiled at the sky: I had only seen snow once before, and seeing it again now reminded me of how beautiful it had been. I looked around one last time for that young Blade, but he was still nowhere to be seen. When I entered the Akaviri building, I looked straight across the room to a huge fireplace. I was surprised at how warm it was inside, despite the lofty roof. Katanas of the greatest Blades adorned the walls, and long tables stood in neat rows up until a circular area in front of the fireplace. The wooden beams supporting the roof were ornately carved and colored with symbols and stories most likely lost to time. "Who built all of this? And when?" I asked.<br>"This place was built by Reman Cyrodiil's Akaviri Dragonguard, at the founding of the Second Empire. Since then, it has served the Blades as a headquarters, fortress, and sanctuary," Jauffre replied. Martin too, seemed awestruck by the craftsmanship displayed proudly for the lucky few who were able to see it. "This fortress is well-supplied with arms and armor. Use what you need from the armory in the east wing," the Grandmaster said, motioning to my right. "I'm just waiting for news from Baurus about his work on uncovering the assassins," he explained, then started showing Martin to where his personal quarters were. I headed over to the East Wing of the fortress, and down into the basement for the armory. I found a smith there, and had my things checked and honed. I didn't take any of the Blades' trademark armor: it was too heavy for me to be comfortable in. I wandered through the stronghold for a while, just doing some general exploring, and eventually ended up in the stables, stroking the horses over their blankets. It was soothing to just break away from the harsh reality of things for now, and watch clouds of steam form from their breathing.

* * *

><p>It was dark when I made my way back into the fortress. All of the Blades were gathered, except for about ten. I glanced over the crowd, spotting Martin, Jauffre and Cyrus at one table. But what interested me, was the table on the other side of the room, the loudest one. It broke into loud, boisterous laughter. "Where'd you get those ears, eh? You look like a bastard elf!" an Imperial shouted before chortling. A younger man dipped his head, his face red. The group laughed again, attracting Cyrus' attention slightly. I walked over when the jeering got worse. "Enough. Come with me," I said to the young man with the pointed ears. He wasn't elvish, but he must have had a relative or parent who was. He glanced at me, and I recognized his eyes as the Blade who had given me my katana earlier. I waited for him to stand, and guided him outside. So much for an uneventful evening…. "What's your name?" I asked once we were out in the cold, light snow.<br>"Daniéll," he replied.  
>I turned to face him squarely, my brows knitted in a frown. "Daniéll?"<br>"Yes… why?"  
>I studied him for a moment, thinking of my mother. "No reason. I'm Arya," I said, trying to change the subject. It had been too long since I had thought of my family, and I wasn't about to start now. Daniéll's features were chiseled, perfect like the elves but roughened from mortal influence. His hair was a dirty, golden-brown color and his eyes shone light blue with flecks of green and hazel. <em>Just like Mother's.<em> I blanched at the sudden, unbidden thought, and looked away from him. "How long have you been with the Blades?" I asked instead.  
>He sighed, shifting his weight from foot to foot before answering, choosing his words carefully. "I joined almost two years ago, now. My father was murdered as a bystander by the Dark Brotherhood; my mother was the target," he speech slowed as he recalled the memory. "The… contractor, I suppose… had asked them to cut out my mother's heart as proof she was dead…."<br>"I'm so sorry."  
>He nodded. "I joined the Blades shortly after, and have served the empire and emperor since."<br>It was my turn to nod; I didn't really have anything right to reply with without sounding uncaring or overly sympathetic. We stood outside for a while still, before I finally wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly realizing how cold I was. "They should have left by now, let's go back inside," Daniéll suggested. The hall was empty, the fire warm and the food as well. We made small talk; the warmth of familiar yet different company didn't allow for another deep conversation. By the time we finished our short meal, Daniéll had agreed to teach me more about using a sword in the morning. Then he left for the West Wing. I stayed in the main hall for a long time, well into the early morning hours, and cried. I cried for the mother I doubted I would ever see again, the brother I would never meet and a past life lying ruined, shattered into a million tiny pieces, like broken glass.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, <em>wake up!<em>" someone shook my arm.  
>"Hnggg…" I sat up. My neck was sore from having slumped over the table in sleep, my back was stiff and my bum was numb, my arms tingling with pins and needles. I pressed the heel of my hands into my eyes; they were puffy from crying the night before. "Before the others come and see you like this, you might want to wake up and freshen yourself for the day." I looked up blearily at my sleep-disturber. It was Daniéll. I sighed. "Come with me," he said, his cheeks a light pink for some reason. I followed him into the West Wing, and down a set of stairs. He shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly. "I-you –" he started, blushing more definitely now. "There's a washroom in there if you're interested," he hastily finished, turning away. I blushed lightly too, and headed in to spare us both from any further embarrassment.<p>

* * *

><p>I stretched once I was outside, the cool mountain air harsh in my lungs. Daniéll was standing in a small training area, with what looked like wooden swords. I cringed inwardly: this was going to be painful, never mind how embarrassing my lack of skill was going to be. I walked closer, my head held high. "Are you ready?" Daniéll asked me, holding out one of his wooden swords. I nodded, taking it. "First, let's see what you know."<br>His attack caught me off-guard. I side-stepped, barely dodging. I lifted the wood, and slashed at him. He blocked easily, turning it offensive. Once, twice, thrice he rapped me, twice on my legs and once on my opposite hip. I drew a sharp breath of pain; I couldn't even block the last one. Daniéll was fast. I feigned to the right, then spun round and struck his left calf. Success!  
>I fell to my knees, hissing through my teeth: he'd whacked his training sword into the bend of my knees. I breathed deep, glaring at him as he moved to stand at the edges of my vision. I stayed still, waiting for him to relax his guard.<p>

Whack!

Our training swords cracked and splintered, and my arms ached from the force of Daniéll's hard block and my attack. Daniéll raised a brow, looking at his ruined training sword. "Well, you do know _some_ things," he admitted, tossing it to the ground. I sighed, dropping mine as well to rub the backs of my knees. "Maybe, but if we had been fighting with real swords, you'd have killed me before I had even started," I replied, trying not to retort. I was a proud person, and it wasn't his fault that I knew nothing, and had been beaten by someone more skilled than myself. Daniéll just nodded. "Alright, so when you block, you need to stand more like this," he started, shifting his stance into something a little wider, knees bent, one foot slightly in front of the other. I straightened, then copied him. Today was going to be long….

* * *

><p>I learnt far more about blades that I had ever hoped to on my own. But I still didn't know enough, so surprise was my best option. I knew I was going to be stiff tomorrow, and bruises had already blossomed where Daniéll's training sword had gotten me. I was going to stay for another two days, then I needed to set out. Years of wandering as a thief had settled in my being, and staying in one place was something I just couldn't do anymore, no matter how hard I wished I could.<p> 


	10. Let The Adventures Begin

**A/N: **What?! A chapter?! It's the end of the world!  
>Ok, on a more serious and less melodramatic note, here it is. I had issues getting dialog, and then I forgot, and suddenly I wanted to continue with this. So here it is. Firstly, a huge thank you to <strong>CheySkywalker<strong> with Ormil's dialog – without that, this chapter would have waited another two or more weeks. Also, she has some really awesome Oblivion stories, go check it out. Secondly, to the last guest reviewer – you are sharp! And thanks also to everyone who has reviewed so far – I really appreciate that. Onwards, companions!

**Chapter 10: Let the Adventures Begin**

I took Faith out in the dead of night, stopping over at Bruma to spend the last few hours of dark. It was time I found out more about what I needed to do, and I planned on staying as far from the Gates as I could for as long as I could, should I find any. I still dreamed of what I had found inside some nights, along with some other, older dreams I had had a long time ago.

I was stiff from all the training with Daniéll, and stretched languorously before donning my leather armor later that morning. Again. I was starting to think I'd ever only sleep in normal clothes…. There were whispers in the common room of the Tap and Tack, of murdering innocents and assassins and a mysterious guild known only by name and operation: the Dark Brotherhood was a slippery, precise and elite guild of assassins; prayers were made to a woman called 'The Night Mother', and arrangements were made with the guild accordingly. I managed to acquire a copy of The Black Horse Courier on the subject. _I'll read it later,_ I thought, rolling it into a cylinder as I paid the innkeeper for a loaf of bread and cheese wedge. My breath frosted in the icy morning, and I was eager to leave for the warmer areas of Cyrodiil again. I would never survive in Skyrim.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later found me back in the Imperial City. In the Waterfront District, to be exact. I had been caught for petty thievery again, a mere five gold bounty – although it was a precious five gold to me – which I refused to pay, so I was arrested to spend the night in jail. Once I had been released, and my goods, minus the shoes I had stolen, were returned to me, a shady-looking Dunmer gave me a note, detailing vague directions and instructions to attend a meeting in the Gardens of Dareloth at midnight. Since I had already taken my sweet time to meander down to this district after wandering through shops, stalls and much of the sameness, I was impatient for midnight at a little after midday. And so, I ended up standing on the docks, gazing out at the ships. One was an inn, The Bloated Float; but others were large merchant ships, from what I could tell. I might have been very wrong. One in particular, caught my eye. It was a magnificent galleon, with snowy white sails and smooth, clean curves and carvings to the stern and bow. It was a proud and elegant ship; fast, too, from the whispers I caught as I walked closer. "<em>There once was hardy young lad of the sea... A Redguard of courage and honor was he... Sail on, my Cyrus, sail on...<em>" a lithe, lean Dunmer woman sang softly as she paced close to the ship. She stopped when she saw me stare at the ship. "Beautiful, isn't she?" the elf said, drawing my attention to her. The Dunmer had always looked especially otherworldly to me with their blue skin and red eyes. They were a strange race, steeped in mystery, rituals and traditions only they knew of, and they most certainly were not a race I would easily trust. The Dunmer gestured at the ship as her hand rested on the cutlass at her hip. "The _Marie Elena_. Damn fine ship, with a damn fine crew. I should know, I'm her first mate. Malvulis is the name," she boasted, proud of her vessel. She turned to face me squarely, her red eyes smoldering with… anger, threat. I tried not to look intimidated; Dark Elves at their best were… frightening to me. "So believe me when I tell you we don't like it when people snoop around in our affairs. You get near that ship, and my men will run you through."  
>Several seamen looked up at us, pausing in their work. "I had no intention of going where I wasn't wanted," I said, my voice surprisingly even. Malvulis grunted, and turned back to her men, humming her song. I looked back at the ship, silently admiring one last time, then set off to find a beggar who could direct me to the Garden the note had spoken of.<p>

* * *

><p>I was grumbling and in a thoroughly foul mood by late afternoon. I hadn't found a beggar with a decent mind to say something useful. And why did everyone always make secret meetings at midnight? Did no-one ever sleep? Or have a need to do something – <em>anything <em>– immediately? I headed into The Bloated Float, a ship which had been renovated and refurbished to become an inn. Apparently, it was still able to sail, although the owner and publican, an Altmer by the name Ormil, hadn't allowed the ship to leave the docks since he had bought it. I sat down at one of the round tables, and the Altmer I presumed was Ormil came over. "Ormil's the name, and welcome to the Bloated Float, the only inn on the water!" he bragged, smiling. "Can I get you anything? Food, drink perhaps?" I blinked several times when I looked up at him. He wore an open, almost innocent and surprised expression, and his auburn hair stood straight up, as if a Lightning Bolt spell had gone horribly wrong. "Uhm…" I stammered, my foul mood dissolving under the sight in front of me. "Some ale, for starters," I said, the edges of my lips curling into a smile. He nodded to an Imperial-looking woman with black hair curling around her face; she had shifty-looking brown eyes. She brought over my drink, and Ormil wandered about the room, talking to other customers and patrons in the Bloated Float. I slowly wasted the afternoon by nursing another two mugs of ale, and ordered some food after dusk. The Imperial woman left the inn to buy something for Ormil, but the food and drink had tampered with my senses, numbing them. The Altmer came over when I called, arranging a room for me. I was feeling horridly drowsy, and dizzy, feeling the ship rock wildly underneath me. I needed to sleep this off.

* * *

><p>Wood creaked and groaned, the ship gently rocking from side to side. And I had a gods-forsaken headache. It felt as if my head was throbbing, and splitting into two while every sound and movement sent sharp needles of pain through my head. <em>I can't possibly have a hangover, I didn't drink enough for this…<em>. Slowly, I worked my way upright to sit on the bunk, massaging my head to something more bearable. There was a basin in the corner behind me. I stood up, and fell right over to the other wall as the ship lurched to the side. That wave was far too big for us to still be in the Waterfront District, but where else could we be? Illusion and Mysticism spells couldn't do that without at least a few hundred of the best Altmer mages… could they? Either way, it cleared my head a little more to cast a healing spell, which fixed my headache properly. I sighed in relief, and strapped on my katana, loosening it in its sheath. I carefully opened my door: something about this was wrong. I saw a broad, dark-haired man dressed in specially crafted leather armor in the hallway. _Nord, perhaps?_ I wondered, figuring that I might be able to pass him without incident. Probably another tenant, right? The ship rocked again, not as bad as the first, but it assured me that we weren't inland anywhere. The man turned around, shock on his face as he drew his iron longsword warily. "Hey! Who in Oblivion are you? You don't look like one of the Blackwater Brigands!" he exclaimed. _Blackwater Brigands?!_ I stressed, keeping my face blank. "Just a passenger," I said slowly.  
>"What?" he asked, confused. "I was told that there are only two others on board. I locked the bouncer in the storage room and <em>she<em> has the owner. So that leaves you. Now, I'll ask again. Who. Are. You?" he finished with a snarl, his longsword raised and inching closer to me. _Think fast, Arya!_ I thought, replying with: "I'm a member of your gang."  
>The man snorted, lowering his blade. Perfect for me. "There's no-one else in our group except the four of us. The Blackwater Brigands don't just take on new members out of the clear blue sky. When we formed the Brigands three months ago, I was told no more than a four-way split on all the profits! So stop telling lies and tell me what you're doing here!"<br>_Idiot,_ I reprimanded in my head, both to myself and to the brigand. I needed to remember this information when I met with the other three…. "I honestly don't know what you want me to say," I eventually settled with.  
>He snarled. "Then perhaps my sword can find the words you mouth cannot!"<br>I whipped out my katana, almost losing it with the speed, and used surprise to catch him, drive him against the wall far inside his reach and gutted him. I watched his skin pale, blood pooling as organs spilled out and heard him gurgle as he died. I searched him for any interesting items, but only found that two gold pieces were worth taking; and a note, saying Lynch – presumably the body in front of me – was not to disturb Minx at all, signed by 'S' and a key. I loved keys, never mind that I might need them later. I headed on to the main deck, opening and closing the door slowly and listening to the pacing and searching of another thief. A woman, this time, by the lightness of her stride. "Ho there!" a Dunmer woman exclaimed, jumping when I appeared at the top of the stairs to the main deck. "Where do you think you're going?! Selene's not going to like this one bit… I wasn't to be disturbed!" she cried, stamping her feet. She looked like a spoiled child throwing a temper tantrum. I just raised a brow. I couldn't take her seriously after that, and her blue skin with her dyed, sharply contrasting red hair was just…. It looked comical. She returned to her frantic searching. I supposed she was Minx, and I breathed deep. "Lynch sent me up here," I said, thinking of the dead brigand, and feeling a little sick. Minx stopped her searching, puzzled just as Lynch had been. "Lynch sent you up here? Why? Did he send you to talk to Selene?"  
><em>Selene must lead this group,<em> I realized, thinking of the 'S' on the note. "Yes. I'm to assist her."  
>The Dunmer straightened to face me, still halfway across the room but clearly frowning. "What does she need assistance with? She had Ormil under her own watchful eye in his cabin. Something isn't right here. What happened to Lynch?"<br>_Damn… maybe I can frighten her._ "He's dead."  
>She stared at me incredulously, as if sizing me up, slowly drawing her blade as I drew mine. "You? You bested Lynch? I always knew he was out of practice. Oh well, I suppose it's up to me to do his job for him as usual!" she sneered, charging at me. I stood, defensive, the stairs behind me. <em>Three, two, one…<em> I sidestepped, and she crashed down the stairs into the door. I swung my katana round, and steel met steel. _Dammit!_ I cursed: if the other two made their way here now, I would surely lose. I pulled away, using my height in the stairs as an advantage. I lifted my blade above my head, jumping down to Minx before she could react, slicing through her. I grunted: as she had fallen, her blade had nicked my cuirass, cutting through it enough to leave a bruise. I almost hated bruises more than cuts. Then I heard banging from the lower deck. I was curious, but Minx's possible possessions were far more interesting right now. I kept my blade out this time, placing it on the floor next to me as I searched the Dunmer. She had a key on her, and some more gold. I started when I heard knocking and banging from the lower deck again, along with muffled grunts and shouts. I picked up my sword, keeping it in front of me as I went back the way I came. I stood before the door, suddenly remembering the bouncer had been locked in the storage room. I searched my growing collection of keys for the one Lynch had carried and unlocked the door, sword still in hand. A large, broad Orcish man stood on the other side, surprised that the door had opened. "I'm going to stop the thieves," I greeted by manner of explanation.  
>The Orc gave a relieved sigh. "About time someone showed up," he said, stepping gingerly past me and my drawn sword. "Thank you for freeing me. I'm Graman gro-Marad, the Bloated Float's bouncer and helmsman. I've been locked in that storage room for hours. I don't know exactly what's going on, but not long ago, a gang of thieves calling themselves The Blackwater Brigands stormed the ship. They took myself and Ormil, the Float's owner, hostage and put the ship to sea. I have no idea what they're after. If you can get me safely to the top deck, I can steer the Float home. But I'm not budging until the coast is clear. I'm used to dealing with drunken louts, not a gang of well-armed thieves," he muttered angrily when he reached the last bit, and I found him incredibly friendly for a bouncer. I nodded, and sheathed my blade as we started for the main deck. "What can you tell me about them?" I asked.<br>Graman shook his head. "All I know is there seems to be four of them. They blindfolded me before they put me in here, so I didn't see much." He really seemed apologetic; he was really far too nice to be a bouncer, despite his enormous size. "What can you tell me about the lay of the ship? I need to know where to find the other two."  
>Graman stared when he saw Lynch's drained and gutted body behind me. I stood directly in front of Graman, blocking the body from his line of sight. He paled slightly, apparently at my movement, and a slight shiver entering his deep breath, though I couldn't tell of it was from fear or excitement. Orcs were a strange nation to me: but then, any <em>not<em> of my race were strange to me. "The Float has three decks. This deck is the inn deck, the next level up is the tavern deck and then there's the top deck," he explained. I nodded, leading him to the main deck. He turned almost directly to the Dunmer when he saw Minx's body, but stayed still by the inn deck door. "Nice work," he complimented.  
>I nodded again, heading up to the last flight of stairs to deal with the second last of the Brigands. "I'll be back soon," I said.<br>"Good luck... you'll need it," he said, then added as an afterthought, "I'll wait here on the tavern deck until you clear the top deck. That's where the ship's wheel is located."  
>I didn't reply, steadying myself by the final door with my blade drawn again and at the ready. I opened the door, stepping out into salty air, and surrounded by water. I didn't have time to look for Cyrodiil's coast, because I saw another broad, blonde Nord-looking man standing by the ship's wheel. <em>Damn!<em> I swore mentally. I hoped I could sweet talk my way out of this one….

* * *

><p>Salt water was a strangely soothing scent in my nostrils when I stood on the top deck. The Nordic, blonde man stood with his back to me, and I was grateful that I hadn't been noticed. I sheathed my blade again. I grimaced as metal scraped against metal. I hadn't done it quietly enough. He spun around. "Wha-? What are you doing up here? They find the Gooden Galleon yet?" he demanded. <em>Golden Galleon? Why do I never know about these things?!<em> "I'm awaiting orders," I said, hoping that he wasn't more intelligent than he looked. I was also hoping to fish for information on this 'Golden Galleon'. He looked really confused now. I hoped the gods favored me today, especially now. "Orders? Selene didn't tell me about this, and I don't remember her taking on someone else to help us find the Golden Galleon…" he paused, his beady eyes narrowing. "When did all this happen?"  
>"Three days ago," I said, hoping that I was right. I rested my left hand on my blade, trying to look self-assured.<br>"Damn that woman!" he cussed, turning away for a second. "She promised a four-part split when we recover the Golden Galleon. She never said anything about splitting it five ways! She said when we got back to the safe house in Bravil, we would divide the loot after she fenced the damn thing…" he paused, a greedy, sly look on his face. I tried to steady my racing heart. "Do Lynch and Minx know about this?"  
>I ground my teeth. "Lynch and Minx are dead."<br>"Well, since they're out of the way," the Nord growled, drawing a steel longsword, "if I kill you, that means Selene and I split the take two ways. This heist is getting better and better!"  
>I drew my blade, barely blocking in time. I would have no advantage in this fight. I stepped forwards, ducking under his raised blade to strike his legs. I was flung away from the door, close to the ship's wheel. My katana clattered to a side. The Nord growled, grabbing his hilt with both hands and bringing it down. I rolled out of the way; the blade stuck in the planks. I leapt up, kicked at his wrists and heard a snap, and his howl. I swore mentally, wishing I had a dagger with me. I had sold the one I owned. I punched his face, and recoiled. My fist hurt in ways I didn't want to describe. "Ow," I subconsciously whined, ducking under a punch and diving for my sword. "HAAA!"<br>The Nord was suspended above me, and something wet and warm dripped and trickled onto my hands. He sighed, and slid closer, down my katana. I panted, adrenaline making me shiver as I threw – or rather, wriggled – the brigand off my blade, wiping his blood on his cuirass. I cast my healing spell several times over, thinking of a healing potion in my pack and making a mental note to buy a stronger spell from the Mage's Guild.

* * *

><p>"Top deck clear yet?" Graman asked when I came back to the tavern. I nodded, leaning on the back of a chair. The Orc looked me over. "I'll make my way up to the ship's wheel. But I'm not moving this hulk an inch until Ormil is safe," he added, defiant. I nodded again, surprisingly detached as the adrenaline started wearing off.<br>"Graman," I started, "tell me everything you know about Selene."  
>He paused on the stairs, a hand on the rail. "I thought I heard an Imperial woman's voice while I was blindfolded. Other than that, I don't know much more about her. Be cautious… their leader sounds dangerous."<br>_Gods_, I thought, heading behind the counter to the only door I hadn't yet opened. I tried the keys I had, but none opened the door, let alone fit into the keyhole. I turned and placed my palms on the counter, trying not to cry from frustration. What had I missed? "Hey, you might need this," a gruff, Orcish voice called from above. I looked up, and saw Graman dangle a key from his fingers. I sighed in relief, smiling. He must have found it on the Nord. "Thank you," I held out my hands to catch it as it dropped. The bouncer disappeared again, and I unlocked the cabin door. The Imperial woman pacing before me was the one who had been working here when I had boarded, and the Altmer proprietor was tied to a chair. Somewhat comical, but I didn't really feel like smiling, let alone laughing. Selene stopped her pacing. "How'd you get in here?"  
>"I got the key from the Nord," I replied, pointing up. Saying that I took it wasn't entirely true, and this wasn't entirely false….<br>She looked puzzled, but angry. "Wrath? I told him to guard the wheel and not to talk to anybody. Who are you?"  
>"I'm here to join the gang." It seemed logical to keep that up; I didn't feel like fighting her, and if I could get her to come quietly, I would be happy.<br>"Hahaha!" she laughed, cold and wry. "We made a solemn pact not to let anyone else join the gang. I remember it clearly even though it was –"  
>"Three months ago?" I interrupted.<br>Selene blinked. "What?!" she fumed. "Can no-one in this gang keep things secret? I suppose you 'know' why we've taken over The Bloated Float as well!"  
>I nodded. "To find the Golden Galleon." <em>I still don't know that is!<br>_"H-how did you know that? No matter. Once I've taken care of you, we'll scuttle the ship and be off to our safehouse. No-one will find us there," her voice sounded sure, and her stance was proudly determined, but uncertainty tainted her brown eyes. "You mean in Bravil?"  
>Selene gaped at me, but insisted on another question. "A-again you have surprised me with your knowledge of our operation. I suspect Lynch didn't check all the inn rooms before we departed. You must have been hiding down there and made you way up here. How did you get past Minx, Wrath <em>and<em> Lynch?"  
>I looked away, but lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "I've killed all of them."<br>Selene stumbled over to a wall, and leaned against it. "Impossible! You defeated the three of them alone?" her eyes widened. "I – I'm humbled by your skill, and fear that assaulting you would lead to my own quick demise. Please accept my surrender. Here's my blade. Please, no treasure is worth my life. The Bloated Float is yours," she finished, her bottom lip quivering slightly as she undid the belt her blade hung on, handing it to me. I nodded, admiring the craftsmanship of the hilt. "I'm going to bind your hands, and take you down to one of the inn rooms," I explained, putting her blade on a table in the tiny room. Selene nodded, and I quickly untied Ormil and used the rope on Selene. The Altmer gave a visible sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxing. I almost smirked. Almost. "Thank goodness you arrived when you did! I feared I would be thrown to the slaughterfish!" Ormil exclaimed. It looked like he wanted to explain things to me, but I held up a hand. "Let me take her down first, then we can talk."  
>Ormil nodded solemnly. "Alright. Here's the key you'll need. Please escort her to the last room on the inn deck. We'll keep her locked in there until we arrive at port," he finished, fishing out a key from his belt and eyeing Selene cautiously. I dipped my head in reply, and walked Selene down to another inn room, nodding at Graman who stood on the stairs to take us home. Selene seemed lost in her own thoughts when I guided her into the room, so I left her to them. When I returned to the tavern deck, I barely had time to wonder where Ormil was when he walked through the door to the top deck, Graman close behind. The Altmer man smiled tightly, although it was sincere enough. Minx's body was nowhere to be seen. "We – well, Graman – moved the Dunmer up…" Ormil explained, blanching a little.<br>"There's another down below…."  
>Graman nodded, heading down and past me. I followed, and together we managed to wrap Lynch in canvas and haul him up to the top deck, where another two similar shapes lay. I had asked Selene if she had wanted to join us when we sent her fellows to their sailor's funerals, but she barely shook her head, staring at her hands. The thought of her sitting so broken in the deck below was startling. I hoped it would never happen to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day, Graman, Ormil and I all sat around a table, a pint of ale in front of each of us. "We should be home in a few days," Graman said. I nodded, glad that there was someone who knew how to get me back to solid ground. This constant rocking wasn't right, and I prayed we wouldn't have to go through a storm. "So, <em>do<em> explain to me why a gang called 'The Blackwater Brigands' was on this ship, hijacked it, and was looking for something called 'The Golden Galleon'," I said, looking at the ear of the mug I was fiddling with before glancing between my companions. Graman raised a brow, leaning back into his chair and drinking deeply. Ormil sighed sheepishly. "Well, I'm afraid all of this was my fault. They hijacked The Bloated Float because of me," he started, looking up at me. "Business had been waning of late, so I invented a story –"  
><em>Gods,<em> I thought. _This is where all troubles start.  
><em>"– I fashioned a tale about a 'Golden Galleon' that the previous owner hid within this very vessel. It was to be a statuette made completely of gold."  
>"So <em>that<em> was all the fuss…. And then?"  
>Ormil nodded. "At the time, the idea was quite clever, I thought. I figured the lore would draw more curiosity seekers and adventurers looking for the treasure." The Altmer smiled. "What could the harm be if while they were here, they bought a drink or two? My business has increased quite a bit since I leaked the story," he paused to drink some ale, a dark look crossing over his face. "Well, obviously, I was mistaken." He took another draught, then continued. "It was a terrible idea. I'm just glad that no innocents were hurt: I wouldn't want to have their blood on my hands…" he trailed off, and we sat in silence until Graman excused himself to the ship's wheel. I left Ormil at the tavern deck for a bed, all the while keeping an ear out for Selene.<p> 


	11. Thieves Never Change

**A/N: **Righty, this one kept her promise: another chapter is here. Enjoy, and leave a little review, brothers and sisters in arms: I do love waking up to the sound of my iPhone email declaring I have gotten a new review. Or at least a follow, or a favorite X3 Alright, read on!

**Chapter 11: Thieves Never Change**

_Gods forbid I ever get on a ship again,_ I thought, appreciating solid ground again after almost a week on The Bloated Float. Once we docked, Ormil had alerted the guards that we had captured Selene, and that her companions were dead. I had been awarded 200 gold for the Imperial woman's capture, and the death of the Blackwater Brigands. I had wanted to split the gold with the Altmer and Orc, but they had both refused, saying that I had done all the work with the brigands. Ormil also told me I could stay and eat at the Float for free whenever I was in the city.  
>I couldn't really remember why I was here, so I sat down on the stairs leading down to the Float, carefully unpacking my things and re-packing them, when I came across the note that had brought me here in the first place. I felt a corner of my mouth lift: I was finally getting into the Thieves Guild. Or so I assumed, it was the only reason I'd get such a strange note from someone immediately after being released from prison. I stood, taking my pack back inside the inn and leaving it in Ormil's cabin, at his enthusiastic gesturing. The Waterfront District had houses around the back, almost hidden from view, and definitely unguarded. This was thief territory, and everyone knew it. The houses were ramshackle – more like shacks, actually; it was a wonder many still stood. I could see two possible 'gardens', but which one it was, I couldn't guess. An old beggar woman stood just at the edges of my vision when I turned to look for someone who could tell me where Dareloth was. Beggars were useful that way, terrible as it sounds. They are the eyes and ears of the cities, no matter the subject you're interested in; they know something no-one else does. I tried to smile at this beggar woman, but felt somewhat ashamed of myself for my improving fortunes. "Do you know where the Gardens of Dareloth are?" I asked.<br>The woman lifted her chin, grinning wide to reveal a few missing teeth. "Wo's it t'you?" she asked, glancing me over. I reached into one of the many pouches I kept money in, counting out the amount with my hand buried before taking it out, pretending to count it. "Ten?"  
>Her eyes widened, and she stepped closer, her gnarled hands reaching out. "These there are Gardens of Dareloth," she said, pointing to an enclosed area behind me. I nodded, turning back to her and holding out the coins. "Thank you, Divines bless you," the beggar woman smiled broadly, holding onto the coins as if her life depended on it. And surely it did. I walked over to the Gardens, grateful that the sun was setting. I wouldn't have to wait too long, assuming that the meeting was still happening. I sat down against a wall and closed my eyes, drifting in and out of awareness until an orange light came closer. I squinted as it neared, illuminating the face of its Redguard bearer, as well as an Argonian male and another Bosmer woman with mahogany hair and a full leather suit of armor. I stood, dusting myself and stretching. I had the feeling that the Redguard man was tasting and experimenting with his words before he spoke them, as he looked each of us over, making whatever judgments he was making and nodded slowly to himself. When he did speak, it was a deep, but sharp voice that spoke with authority and bluntness that was charming in a strange way; he commanded attention well. "I am Armand Christophe. Everyone is here, let's begin," the Redguard started. "Each of you is seeking membership in the Thieves Guild. The Thieves Guild is not a myth. We are followers of the Gray Fox, and I am his Doyen. Merely by finding me, you have passed the first test," Armand paused, his gaze falling on each of us. "It's unusual for us to have three potential recruits at the same time. Rather than the normal test of skill, I'm going to make this a contest. Methredhel, you know the rules. However, for Amusei and the newcomer, let me state them clearly. Whoever brings me the diary of Amantius Allectus, without killing him, will be invited into the guild. It's somewhere in the Imperial City. The beggars will help you locate it, for a price. I can sell you lockpicks if you need them," he nodded, satisfied. The Bosmer woman – Methredhel – seemed smug, Amusei seemed lost and a little confused, which is a strange look for the lizard race. "One more thing," Armand said. "You <em>cannot kill each other<em> during this trial. We may be thieves, but we're not murderers. Now get out of here."  
>We jumped into action immediately, and I ignored Amusei's mumblings on where to start, and Methredhel's excited grin. I found myself another beggar, and paid another ten of my precious gold for the whereabouts of this Amantius Allectus I was supposed to steal from. The man lived in the far east side of the Temple District, close to the Arboretum. I jogged up to the city gate, and through the tunnel into the city. I never liked that tunnel much before: now it reminded me of the Imperial Prison. I walked along the outer edge of the district, and rounded a corner to see a crouching figure disappear into a door. I ground my teeth: Methredhel was here first. I followed quickly, dropping onto my haunches.<br>Inside the house, it was orderly, neat: typical of a rich, pompous Imperial with hypocritical values. Methredhel seemed occupied with cupboards and drawers. _If I kept a journal, and I had a house like this, I'd keep it in here…_ I opened Allectus' desk drawers and found a book. I quickly leafed through it, making sure it was what I was looking for. I grinned: I had forgotten how satisfying it was to steal from people. My victory was short-lived though, as my fellow Bosmer woman realized what I was holding, and sent a vase crashing to the floor. I stuffed the journal under my cuirass, and bolted. I passed two surprised watchmen, and skidded to a halt. _Armand said nothing of sabotage…_ "Please, help! There's been a break-in…" I pointed vaguely in the direction I had come from, and they nodded, a fast running-march to wherever they thought was the place. I strode back to the Waterfront, avoiding the gazes of the strange people wandering the streets at night.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations! You have returned with the diary. You have earned the right to join the Thieves Guild. You now owe your loyalty to our guildmaster, the Gray Fox. He has three rules you must follow," Armand said, a whisper of a smile on his face when I handed him the journal. I nodded, listening carefully. The Redguard held up a finger as he listed each rule. "First, never steal from another member of the guild. Second, never kill anyone on the job. This is not the Dark Brotherhood. Animals and monsters can be slain if necessary. Third, don't steal from the poor. The peasants and beggars are under the personal protection of the Gray Fox, particularly here on the Waterfront."<br>I nodded again, I understood poor and desperate: I would never steal from a fellow in that sense, no matter my current situation. "What happens if I _do_ kill someone on a job?"  
>Armand nodded as if he had expected the question, but his eyes narrowed a little as well. "Breaking any of the three rules means expulsion from the Thieves Guild. If you commit murder, you must pay the blood price to rejoin the guild. Blood price is for each person slain. You can pay any of the guild Doyen. Anything else?"<br>"Who are the doyen and what can you tell me about the Thieves Guild, and the Gray Fox?"  
>Armand shifted his weight. I got the feeling he was preparing to tell me a story. "The Doyen are the hands and eyes of the guildmaster. You take your orders from them. You get your favors from them. I am one Doyen and S'krivva is the other. You'll find her in Bravil. You can pay your fines to the guards, serve your time, or pay me or S'krivva half and we'll fix them all; a little 'benefit' this guild offers. As for the Gray Fox…" Armand sighed, his eyes glowing from some special truth only he knew. "We don't talk about him in public. The Thieves Guild follows the Gray Fox. However, we make sure that most folks think he is just a myth. He's been around for hundreds of years, about 300 years or more since he took in charge. I've heard tell that he is immortal. He is the greatest of all thieves. He stole his gray cowl from Nocturnal herself," Armand finished, chuckling. I grinned: this man must be great, to have stolen from the daedra lord of shadows. "How does she come into the guild, other than the cowl?"<br>"The Mistress of Mystery, the Saint of Suspicion? Thieves Guild members revere and respect her power and influence. We give her blessing with the phrase 'May shadow hide you.'"  
>I nodded my understanding. "The best sources of information are the beggars, yes?"<br>Armand snorted. "Their eyes and ears seem to be everywhere. However, be prepared to spend a little coin. They won't tell you anything for free…" he paused. "At least not anything true."  
>"Anything else I should know? Like 'jobs' or something?" I asked.<br>"Jobs?" Armand scoffed, his eyes wide at my question. "We're thieves, not masons or scribes. Look, you're on your own as a thief. Go find a likely looking house. Case the joint to see when the owner is gone. When he leaves, you break in and steal some stuff. You don't need special permission or orders to do that. However, you will find that you can only sell stolen property to one of our guild fences. Most other merchants won't take hot merchandise."  
>"I noticed," I replied dryly, thinking of the few times I had tried to sell such goods. How did merchants recognize hot property anyway? <em>Probably the way thieves handle it,<em> I realized.  
>"Well, sometimes the guild gets a special commission. You know. Guaranteed pay to 'acquire' certain items for special clients. You should check in with your Doyen every once in a while to see if there are any commission jobs available."<br>"I take it there are none?" Armand raised a dark brow. I pursed my lips, nodding. "Fences, then."  
>"The best fences are only available to the higher rank Thieves Guild members. Here's a list of all the fences we have…" he dug in a pouch for a folded parchment, then held it out to me. It was a simple list of names. <em>Ongar, Dar Jee, Luciana Galena, Orrin, Fathis Ules.<em> "Can I approach any with goods?"  
>"No," Armand snorted. "You can start with Ongar. He lives in Bruma. He doesn't have much money, but he's the only place you can sell hot property if you are new to the Thieves Guild."<br>I nodded, tucking the parchment into a pouch. "Good fortunes," I said moving to leave.  
>"Shadow hide you, Pickpocket."<br>I grinned at my new guild title, and returned to the Float for the last few hours of sleep and made sure I had what I needed.

* * *

><p>Later that day saw my pack a little lighter and my coin purses a little heavier. I needed out of the City: it was too busy, too foreign for me after meandering in the peace of the wilds, despite the brief time I had spent there. I grinned: I was going adventuring, although mostly to place markers on my map. Maybe I'd head west, explore Skingrad a little more, and head further down to Anvil. I nodded to myself, touching Faith's velvet nose and leading her out if the stables. I might just try traveling on the roads.<p> 


	12. Caution? Try Paranoia

**Chapter 12: Caution? Try Paranoia**

Haynote Cave, Clavicus Vile's Shrine, Felgageldt Cave, and later, Shadeleaf Copse, Goblin Jim's Cave and Bleak Flats Cave were added to my map when I finally ended up in Skingrad again. As I tended to my horse before heading into the city, I overheard two Imperials talk about the Fighter's Guild looking for new recruits. I half-smiled into Faith's withers: the work they did sounded a bit barbaric, despite the several codes of honor they seemed to instill. The Mages Guild, too seemed interested in recruits, but that was a little too refined: magic only protects and attacks so much. I shook my head, running my hands along Faith's back. I loved my sword, and I loved my bow; they were reliable, and fairly deadly. I just needed more practice with both. _The Fighter's Guild _does_ have trainers,_ I remembered, patting my paint's shoulder before taking my pack and heading into the city. It was late afternoon already, and the sun was beginning to set. I wandered to the southern end of the city, stopping by Salmo the Baker's for a loaf of bread and a sweetroll, then found myself standing before the Chapel of Julianos. I licked the sugar off my fingers from the sweetroll, and used some of the water from my skin to wash my hands properly, then headed inside. It had been so long since I had been inside a Chapel, and I found myself in awe of the mortal craftsmanship displayed here: the high, arched stone ceilings, the stained glass windows of each of the Divines, and the plush carpet leading to the Altar of the Divines, surrounded – in the alcoves – by smaller altars to each of the gods. I placed my pack on the floor, next to a pew as I knelt before the central altar, sending a silent prayer out to the world, and myself. I rose when I felt the power of the Divines flow through me, and sat on a pew next to my things. I thought about everything that had happened to me since meeting the late Emperor, the way my life had taken a turn for the better, if not always easy. And suddenly, I found myself thinking of Martin: his deep blue eyes, his gentle and strong presence that commanded loyalty, and I wondered how he was doing. I hadn't even stayed to say goodbye… I shook my head, trying to stop the direction my thoughts were going. But my mind was already going there. _I hope I have time…_. I left the Chapel, and stopped at the general trader, Colovian Traders, for a journal. Despite my near-perfect memory as an elf, I wanted to write this part of my life, for someone to remember. That, and I needed parchment, inkwells and a few quills: I wanted to send a letter to Cloud Ruler Temple, even though I didn't really know what I was going to say. I'd figure it out eventually, and as soon as I was finished, I would send it. I wrinkled my nose as I made my way to the Two Sister's Lodge after my purchases. Probably not. I walked into the inn, and was surprised at how pleased I was that Mog had remembered me. "Traveling alone this time?" she asked.  
>I nodded. "Yes, for a while."<br>The she-Orc smiled, leaning on the counter. "A bed, food and drink?"  
>I grinned, "Yes, and probably for a few days, too; I want to see the city before I move on again."<br>Mog nodded. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll send someone over."  
>"Thanks." I sat down at a table, appreciating how few people were here, much like last time. I ordered venison and rice, with spiced wine. Mog told me that I the same room on the top floor again. Wine, more so than mead, ale and beer, always made me a little tipsier, and with a clean plate and tingling sensation all over my body, I collapsed happily on my bed, not bothering to place my pack on the other bed. I was sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.<p>

* * *

><p>I rubbed a kink in my neck, and rolled onto my side, my legs over the side of the bed. And I crashed to the floor, over my pack. I glared at it from my awkward position between the beds, daring it to do something else, but it wisely stayed still. I sighed, pulling myself upright and stripping off the pieces of armor I still wore, replacing it with my treasured blue and green dress and quilted shoes, heading down to the common room and locking my possessions in my room for a quick breakfast of bread and cheese. I tuned into the conversations, listening for anything interesting when a pair of women in one corner said something interesting. "I think Glarthir is having one of his bad spells lately, have you noticed?"<br>"Mm…. He is a bit nutty. Probably just a harmless old fool, though," the second replied absently.  
>"No, Sister! There's something different this time –"<br>Mog passed me just then. "Mog," I said, stopping her. She paused, looking expectantly at me. "Who is Glarthir?"  
>Mog drew herself up a little taller, glancing around and sitting at the chair opposite mine. "Glarthir? Tread carefully here, this is a delicate subject in Skingrad." The Orc's eyes then glowed as she leaned in closer. "I don't mean to gossip, but he is more than a bit strange. However, he's always been tolerated as the town eccentric. He's lived here for years; we've gotten used to his ways. Although... lately he's been weirder than usual. Always looking over his shoulder, writing in his little notebook. I wonder what he's up to now." She stood, smoothing her skirt. "He's got some issues, that's for sure. Personally, I'd just steer clear of him," with that, she left. I sipped at my now-cold tea. I was going to find Glarthir.<p>

* * *

><p>I had wandered through most of Skingrad, stopping at most of the stores and even at the two guild buildings, and bought a new Restoration spell to heal me a little better, a little faster at the Mage's Guild. I inquired about blade training at the Fighter's Guild, but they didn't seem to take me seriously: after all, how can a she-elf unarmed in a dress be looking for fight training? I left a little put off by their arrogance, and was making my way up to the Skingrad Castle when my thoughts were interrupted. "Psst!" I halted, listening. "Psst! Over here!" I turned to my right to see a short, tanned Bosmer man in a russet felt outfit, hiding behind a pillar. I almost grinned: this must be Glarthir. "Over here!" he hissed, waving wildly and disappearing down the small alley before reappearing again. I pointed at myself. "Yes, you. We need to talk." I followed quickly, allowing a small grin at my unintended success while his back was turned. Once we were hidden, he whispered, "We can't talk here. Too public. Meet me behind the Great Chapel at midnight. Don't let anyone follow you. I'll make it worth your while."<br>I nodded, about to say something then he ran off, mumbling to himself. I couldn't help but feel worried about what I just gotten myself into, but I continued to Castle Skingrad. Maybe I would be lucky enough to see the famous Count Janus Hassildor.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, I had been turned away at the castle; apparently the Count wasn't interested in visitors at all, despite the fact that he never saw anyone. It was a long walk up the hill, and back down again, so I went straight to Two Sister's Lodge for a relaxing bath and changed into my armor, buckling on my iron longsword. As much as I appreciated it, I still wanted better weapons. Dinner was simple, much the same as the night before's and I headed out directly after, wandering through the city at night and feeling safe again in my armor and the comforting weight of a blade at my hip. I had gotten used to this, and it was a strange thought to me. A dark-skinned, balding guard walked up to me, standing in my path with a determined look on his face. "A little bird told me that you've been asking around town about Glarthir. Our resident 'eccentric'. I'd like to know why."<br>I blinked, pulling back a little. _Honesty might earn me their assistance when I need it,_ I thought. But I said, "I'm sorry, who are you?"  
>The man's face smoothed a little, and he replied, "Ah. Captain Dion of the Count's Guard, at your service. Now, you were telling me why you're interested in Glarthir."<br>_By the Nine Divines…_ "He asked me to help him out," I answered.  
>"Let me give you some advice," Dion said, nodding. "Glarthir is crazy. So far harmless crazy, but I keep an eye on him because it's my job to. You don't want to get involved with him. I don't care how much he's paying you, it isn't worth it. Like I said, he's crazy." Dion paused, searching my face. "Since you were courteous enough to tell me the truth, I'll do the same by trusting you to talk to a guard if he asks you to do anything... strange."<br>"I'll do that, Captain," I finished with difficulty. I wasn't particularly used to calling people by their titles, unless they were nobles, as well. _But you're not a noble anymore,_ I chided myself, nodding to Dion when he bade me a good night. I headed on towards the Chapel, and rounded the back, glancing behind me only twice. I waited another hour before Glarthir showed, wringing his hands and scanning the area nervously. "Ah, you came. You're sure you weren't followed?"  
>I just nodded. I wasn't speaking much lately…. Maybe writing would help. Glarthir continued, his shoulders drooping in relief. "Good, I thought I could trust you. Nobody else in town. They're all in on it ... all watching me…" his eyes went wide and wild, a d he disappeared into a world of his own. "Well. Yes. I need you to do something for me. I'll pay you – gold. You like gold, don't you? Lots of gold…" the Bosmer purred. I nodded, starting to think I had gotten in too deep already. But I could deal with it, for a decent amount of septims. "Here's my problem. I'm being followed. Watched. Marukhati Selectives, maybe. Not sure. I'm a threat, you see? To their plans. I know too much. I need you to check out some people for me, the ones that are following me. Watch them, see where they go, who they report to. Will you help me?"<br>"Yes, I'll help you," my mouth said. My head was screaming 'no'. The little elf grinned brightly, nodding excitedly. "Very good, you won't be sorry. I'll pay you well, did I say that already?" Suddenly, Glarthir flinched, glancing around and stepping closer, motioning me to do the same. I bent down a little to hear what he whispered to me next. "Let's start with Bernadette Peneles. Be outside my house at 6 am, you'll see her watching me. See where she goes and who she reports to. We'll meet here again tomorrow night. Oh, and _never_ contact me in public. They're watching. They can't know you're helping me."  
>"What else can you tell me about her?"<br>"Her house is almost directly across the street from mine, southwest of the Great Chapel. Coincidence? I don't think so," he sighed as if a great weight rested on his shoulders. "There's so much I could tell you... so many secrets... but then _you'd_ be in danger, _too_. It's best if we're not seen talking."  
>I nodded, "Got it."<br>"Remember. Bernadette Peneles. Six am. Don't let her see you watching!" Glarthir stressed, then we both left, he the way I had come, and I went around the other side of the Chapel back to a loving bed.

* * *

><p>Five hours after midnight came too quickly, and by the sixth I was leaning against a wall, watching Bernadette Peneles walk out, lock the door behind her and walk west. I counted to ten, then followed her. Divines know this is going to be a long day….<p>

* * *

><p>I barely made it back to the chapel at midnight, when Bernadette finally returned home. It had been a rather humid day, and following her had not been easy, or interesting. If she was a member of some secret sect, they weren't meeting today. Glarthir stood wringing his hands and glancing around nervously when I came around the corner, and he jumped when he saw me. "So, you saw Bernadette Peneles, did you?" he whispered excitedly. "She <em>was<em> watching me and following me, wasn't she?"  
>I shook my head. "No, she wasn't. She's clean. She spends her days working at Tamika's vineyards, or outside Tamika's house. In the mornings, she prays at the Chapel for an hour."<br>Glarthir looked shocked, his eyes widening as he breathed deeply. "Really? That is surprising. I was _sure_ she was watching me."  
>I shook my head again, and waited for Glarthir's reaction. When he seemed lost in thought, I cleared my throat. "The reward?"<br>"Ah, of course. The gold. Here. But there is someone else I need you to investigate," Glarthir explained, handing me a coin purse of what looked like 150 gold. "I still can hardly believe she wasn't watching me. But it is a relief to be able to finally stop worrying about her," the short Bosmer continued.  
><em>At least I'm slowly but surely getting richer,<em> I thought. "Who else?"  
>"Toutius Sextius, do you know him?"<br>I shook my head, and Glarthir continued. "A quiet fellow, appears harmless enough, but I've identified him as one of my key suspects. He's a clever one, no doubt about it. Eyes in the back of his head, always seems to know when I'm watching. But that's where _you_ come in. You should wait outside his house and see what he does when he's not watching me. I'll meet you here tomorrow night to get your report."  
>"Alright. Anything else I should know?"<br>"He lives in the large house between the Low Gate and the East Bridge. Alone – suspicious, don't you think?"  
>I nodded slowly, thinking of how many people actually <em>did<em> live alone – including Glarthir. "Goodnight, Glarthir," I said turning to leave.  
>"Don't let Toutius Sextius catch you following him. He's much more dangerous than he looks!" the Bosmer called after me.<p>

I needed to get into that elf's house.

* * *

><p>Following Toutius Sextius around was worse than Bernadette: who stands around in the Skingrad castle, waiting for the count because your father and the count were friends, and then chases off to the stables to hop on a fat, lazy bay horse and go sauntering off into the wilderness, unarmed and without armor? I left once I saw Toutius would be there for a while. It was almost two hours after midday, and I didn't have much time to break into Glarthir's house. I had seen him close to one of the other vintners in Skingrad, and he would leave soon. I hurried to where I had seen Glarthir live; it was something of a tower at the corner of the street. I quickly picked the lock, but only after I broke a pick. I let myself in, and immediately but carefully started searching the place, starting with a door that led to the basement. It was rather dimly lit, with lots of shelves and dark nooks to hide in, should Glarthir come back and I was still here. I strode over to a table covered in parchments, quills and inkwells, and opened a few notes. My eyes widened as I read on: Glarthir was definitely not well, that much I could now see. Perhaps he <em>should<em> be arrested… but I couldn't use these notes: I would have to explain how I had gotten them, and saying I had borrowed them without Glarthir knowing wasn't exactly the best way to earn the guards' trust. I headed for the door, but flew into a dark corner when I heard it open, and Glarthir come in, muttering nonsense to himself. Thankfully, he left the door partially open. But not quite open enough. I watched him carefully sit down at his desk, and get to writing. I crouched, sneaking up to the door, which I pried open just enough to get out. I hadn't realized I had been here for so long. I let myself out, and let out a sigh of relief. Rain clouds were building, and the wind was starting to blow. I suppose the weather couldn't always be sunny and warm. I went to Salmo's, and bought a few pastries, then headed to my room and gathered my quill, journal and inkwell, and made myself comfortable in the common room, and started to write. It was difficult, in the beginning, but as I settled in, it became easier to lay my life bare. When I had finally finished, I had filled almost half of the journal, and I had used one quill beyond recutting the nib. I sighed happily, rolling my shoulders, packing up and replacing my things in my room. My issues were out – now life could move on. Glarthir would be waiting soon.

* * *

><p>I sat on the grass, against the Chapel wall when Glarthir finally showed up. I stood, dusting myself off. He seemed more suspicious of me, and I couldn't help but feel a little worried. "Tell me what you learned about Toutius Sextius."<br>I breathed in deeply. "Toutius visits the Skingrad Castle every morning, and stays there for five hours, when he leaves and takes a horse out to ride until…" I faltered: I didn't actually know, and Glarthir was staring at me expectantly. "Nightfall, then he returns home," I finished. _I need to practice lying.  
><em>"Really?!" the Bosmer exclaimed incredulously. "So you're saying that neither Bernadette Peneles or Toutius Sextius is part of the conspiracy against me? Hard to believe," he scowled, then deepened his scowl when I held out my hand for the coin purse he was holding. "Yes, the gold that you value so highly," he sneered, dropping it in my palm. "I wonder, what price betrayal... never mind that. We shall see... I do have one more name for you."  
>I nodded, steeling myself. Maybe this could be the break I started looking for today, when I found Glarthir's notes. "Do you know Davide Surilie?"<br>I blinked, frowning. "Of the Surilie Vineyards?"  
>"Yes, of the famous Surilie Vineyards. Pillar of the community, et cetera," Glarthir elaborated. "Who would ever suspect him? Perfect cover for the ringleader of the whole conspiracy! He watches my house constantly. You'll see. He leaves his house early each morning. Watch him and report back to me here, at midnight as usual. Make sure he doesn't notice you!"<br>"What else can you tell me about Davide?" I asked.  
>"The Surilie house is right next door to mine. A large house with a backyard conveniently located to observe my every move. Be careful. Davide Surilie is the ringleader. You must <em>not<em> let him catch you watching him!" Glarthir stressed, turning to leave. I stayed behind the Chapel until he was gone, then I made my way inside. I may not be very religious, or particularly against it, but I held a reverence for Chapels and the Nine. I padded to the Altar of the Nine, dipping my head in prayer briefly as their blessings showered me. I rose, and headed back to the Two Sister's Inn. I stopped outside Glarthir's house, with a single candle in a window on the top floor, and saw the Surilie place behind it, quiet and dark, as any sane house should be. _Tomorrow night I can head over to Glarthir's house, and rob him,_ I thought briefly. Tonight, or rather, today, I needed to come up with a plan to stop Glarthir from thinking that there was a conspiracy against him, while staying on his side. I shook my head on the walk; I didn't think there was any way out except to lie to Glarthir, and hope he said something that could allow the guards to arrest him. Doors opened and closed with my thoughts, and I found myself in a washroom at the inn. I stripped down quickly, and soaked in a warm bath for a good few minutes before getting out and dressing in civilian clothes, and curling up in bed, hugging a pillow.

* * *

><p>I didn't bother following Davide too closely: I was convinced that Glarthir was touched by the gods, somehow. Maybe even one of the darker daedra. Now, it was just proving that to Dion. I wandered to the stables, and spent some time with Faith while I carefully thought out my plan, then found the Surilie Vineyard and bought a bottle of their wine, then headed back into town to the Fighter's Guild, where I found out they only trained guild members, which was why they weren't eager to help me the first time I went in. I wasn't interested in joining just for the training, so I was directed to Ambroise Canne, who teaches useful blocking techniques to people like me. My coin purse was a little lighter when I left, but I grinned from ear to ear: I wasn't going to get hit any time soon. I fetched some parchment from my pack, as well as another quill and inkwell, and wrote a letter to Jauffre and Martin at Cloud Ruler Temple, mostly to say that I was travelling, but that I would come if they sent for me. I wandered through town, stopping at Hammer and Tongs with my things for repairs and bought a few more arrows for my quiver. An alchemy shop was next door, and I was surprised to see a Dunmer woman at the counter. "I'm Falanu. House Hlaalu," she said, adding as an afterthought, "As if <em>that<em> matters here. What can I help you with?"  
>"I'm looking for a few healing potions," I said, half-smiling as she turned to a shelf and pulled off three potions.<br>"Which are you looking for? I have a weak one, a normal, and a strong one," Falanu said, pointing to each in turn.  
>"Well, I think I'll take two of the stronger ones, and four of the weaker ones," I said. I hoped I had enough coin for all of this.<br>She smiled. "That's seven hundred."  
>"Seven hundred? What about a deal for a first-time-visitor to Skingrad, of four-fifty?"<br>"Six-fifty-five."  
>"Four-fifty-five."<br>Falanu sighed. "Five hundred gold."  
>I grinned. "Deal." I paid for the potions, putting them in a small bag. "Are you the only alchemist here?"<br>"I'm the only alchemist in Skingrad. Not much business here, but I can't go back to Morrowind. It's just like anywhere else in the Empire," Falanu sighed. Then her eyes suddenly lit up. "By the way... do you happen to know what the fine is here in Cyrodiil for necrophilia? Just asking."  
>"Uhm…. Is it the first offense?" I asked slowly.<br>The Dunmer thought a moment. "Let's assume 'no'."  
>"Then it's at least five hundred gold."<br>"That's nothing compared to Morrowind. Thanks!" she grinned brightly, laughing. I smiled back, and left the store. I headed over to the general trader, and had the courier my letter.

* * *

><p>I ground my teeth when Glarthir strode up to me, a storm all over his face. Now was the time to lie. "What did you find?"<br>"Davide is guilty of following you."  
>Glarthir's eyes widened in shock, which turned to glee. "And so it all falls into place... Yes, yes! It all makes sense now!" he pulled a small notepad out of a pocket, scribbling something on it, then tore it out, folded it, and handed it to me. "Here. This is your last task," the little Bosmer gave me another coin purse of 200 gold. "Here's the gold, as promised. I always pay my debts, and then some. Do the last... <em>task<em>... in that note, and I will pay you much, _much_ more."  
>I pried open the note.<p>

_ Davide Surilie MUST be killed! There is no choice, he is definitely conspiring against me._

_ Come back and see me (make sure you are NOT followed) once it is done and I will give you your reward._

_ Glarthir_

I folded it closed again. "Consider it done."  
>Glarthir grinned, a hint of the deeper madness within him. I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if I had said something different. We parted ways, and I strode through the street, searching for a guard. Finally I found Captain Dion with another two guards. "Captain Dion!" I called softly, jogging up to him. He stopped, a raised brow my only greeting. "It's Glarthir…" I handed him the note. "I think you need to stop him."<br>Dion read through the note, then folded it again. "Damn. He's finally gone completely bonkers!" he nodded his thanks as he motioned as the other guards to find Glarthir. "Thanks for the tip. Now, stand aside and let the Guard do their work." He followed the others at a brisk walk, and I made my way to my bed. I'd find out what happened, then move on slowly to Anvil.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about Glarthir?"<br>"No! What about him?"  
>"He turned up dead! Thank the Nine that the guard stopped him before he killed someone!"<p>

I choked on my ale. When I finally finished coughing, I turned to the pair of gossiping women. "How did that happen, exactly?"  
>Both looked me over; a patronizing look if ever I saw one. Why <em>do<em> Imperials and Nords hate all elves so much? Granted, our history wasn't great, but it was getting better. Wasn't it? I raised a brow when neither replied. "Well," one started, flipping her light hair over her shoulder and placing her hands on her hips. "The guards went to arrest him in his house, and he pulled an axe on them. They had no choice _but_ to kill him."  
>I nodded. "Thank you." I finished my breakfast, and headed out to Glarthir's house. No-one was nearby, so I let myself in again, taking whatever I could that wouldn't attract too much attention, and all the gold I could find. When I eventually left, I was a good three thousand gold richer, along with a few valuables I was sure Ongar would appreciate trading for me. I returned to The Two Sisters just to pay my bills, and collect my things, then prepared Faith for the next few days on the road.<p>

Oh, how I love the open countryside.


	13. An Old Friend in New Times

**A/N:** Well, hello world! The name for the male Bosmer OC ended up a tie between Anglalos and Nilimir – and Anglalos won in my books. Anyway, I was so inspired by the sudden appearance of another OC that I thought I'd make a story for him, which I will post at a much later date. I think it's safe to say he will make the occasional appearance in Arya's story from now on out, but he's not a major character at all. Anyway, this A/N is also to say new chapters will be ungodly slow if they do come at all this year – it's going to be a very busy year for me, and I will try to write, but I promise nothing. With that sad note, enjoy this chapter! And review, I do like those precious gems!

**Chapter 13: An Old Friend in New Times**

I didn't find anything new on my way to Kvatch, but when I arrived that night I found the camp was gone. It seemed that the people had started rebuilding, or at least clearing the rubble away. I rode up to the city itself, and found the people camped just outside the walls. I wondered how long it would take before the ground wasn't black anymore, when there would be new trees – green, _living_ trees – outside and inside the city. I spoke briefly with the people, and even Savlian. They all hailed me as 'Hero of Kvatch'. I took it with a smile: if there hadn't been the city guard and the Imperial watchmen from the road to back me up and keep me alive, I wouldn't be here. I spent a warm night with this people, and had hearty meals with them. They were much closer to one another than last time, and I suppose that, when you have nothing left but each other, the bonds of friendship that are forged are unbreakable.

* * *

><p>My journey really only got interesting once I left County Kvatch and headed into County Anvil. The land took on a slightly more humid feel as I traveled on, and the grass became a little more golden, the vegetation turned sparse to plains and hills. I spent a night at a very quiet Gottshaw Inn, and I heard rumors of travelling merchants being killed and robbed between here and the next inn, Brina Cross Inn. I didn't hear much else, because the few customers there were quickly silenced by the proprietor with a round of free drinks. I'd keep an eye out as I traveled on: there probably was a reward for the capture or death of this bandit.<p>

* * *

><p>My journey to the next inn was uneventful, and very quiet. It almost spooked me more than if I actually <em>had<em> been a target of some attack. Faith sensed that, and jumped at every rustling leaf until we were both exhausted when we arrived at Brina Cross Inn. It was just after midday or so, and we could easily have moved on, but a comfortable place to stay for the night seemed a much better idea at the time. I left Faith in the stable next to a strong chestnut stallion I thought I recognized, and took my pack into the inn. I spoke with the publican. "Welcome to the Brina Cross Inn. I'm Christophe Marane. Can I interest you in something to eat, or perhaps a bed for the night?"  
>I paused a moment, then leaned a little closer over the counter. "How have things been along the road? I've heard some interesting stories."<br>The Breton blanched a little, swallowing hard and clenched his jaw before answering quietly. "We get many merchants travelling through here. Well, we used to. Haven't seen as many lately, what with the… well, you know," he whispered even quieter. "The murders. I don't like to talk about it much, as it's bad for business. At any rate, would you care for a bed for the night?"  
>"Yes, some food, as well," I said. I wondered if anyone was looking into this. I supposed so. Christophe asked for upfront payment for the room, and I pursed my lips when he asked for thirty gold. I headed over to an empty table, and was about to sit down when a voice I recognized spoke. "Well, well, well…. The life of an adventurer suits you well, Arya."<br>I turned around, looking straight at my childhood friend, Anglalos. We grinned at each other, and I embraced the tall, lithe Bosmer. He chuckled, and held me at arm's length. "My, Arya: you do look the part of an adventurer," he smiled warmly, laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, and the dimples in his cheeks belied his strength on the battlefield and his gift with magic. Anglalos was much taller than the average Bosmer: I only just came to his chest. Of course, there were rumors surrounding his heritage as only Altmer could be so tall, and were so gifted with magic, but both of his parents had been Bosmer…. I smiled at him, and looked him over. He hadn't changed much since we had last seen each other: he was tanned to a soft bronze color, and his light brown hair hung past his shoulders, neatly tied back in a half-up style. His face was strongly angular, with prominent cheekbones below warm golden-brown eyes and a sharp, straight nose between them. Anglalos had always been a well-manicured elf, and the pristine condition of his mithril armor just hidden under an aqua cloak said he still was. "How have you been, Anglalos?"  
>"I've been alright. I've always said this life would suit you better. And how have you been, my little adventurer?"<br>"'My little adventurer'?" I quoted, raising my brows. "Busy, and a lot has happened between then and now."  
>My friend nodded, holding my arms. "Arya, I will speak with you again soon," his voice dropped to a whisper. "I am here on business, and I must speak with a woman in this inn. She might give me an earful already, but saying 'hello' to an old friend is more important to me."<br>I frowned. "Is it the —"  
>"Yes. Will you be here tomorrow?"<br>"I can stay another day. Just traveling through Cyrodiil, doing some sightseeing."  
>Anglalos nodded, smiling. "Good, then we can speak more openly. I will come again, after I deal with this… <em>immediate<em>… issue."  
>I watched him walk over to a Breton woman, and they spoke quickly and quietly before she finally said something a little louder about Cheydinhal. I sat down, and a Redguard woman brought a bowl of stew and some spiced wine to my table. Anglalos booked a room next to mine, saying something about being a traveling merchant. He sure looked the part. An Altmer woman approached him, fussing and worrying over the recent murders along the road. I narrowed my eyes: something about her was off. Anglalos entertained her politely, then took a rather large looking pack up the stairs to his room with him. The Altmer walked away to a fire, just as the Breton woman headed up the stairs after Anglalos. It seemed <em>he<em> was the one dealing with this issue. I ate the food without much thought, and was surprised to find it finished. I suddenly remembered why the chestnut outside looked so familiar to me: he belonged to my Bosmer friend, and if I remembered, his name was Nagasel – meaning Hall of Death in Ayleidoon. Anglalos had always had a strange fascination with the Ayleids, for some reason, and it had interested me a little as well. I pondered the matter a little more, sipping at the wine. My pack was tucked under the table, between my feet and I found myself playing with it when the Breton returned. Anglalos came down a little later, dressed comfortably in red silk robes. Whatever he had been doing, it surely paid very well. He was an honest elf, and religious too. He would have made a fine crusader. He pulled up a chair at my table, and ordered food as well. "So, did you make it into the Mage's Guild, and see the Arcane University ?" I asked.  
>Anglalos grinned into his goblet. "Yes, I joined the Guild, but currently I'm busy with their recommendations, actually. They require each of the guild halls to write a letter of recommendation to the University before entrance is allowed. This is my second recommendation for Anvil; the first set I did before being transfered to Anvil was from Skingrad a few months ago to find and return a kinsman from Bleak Flats Cave," a corner of his mouth turned up, and he shook his head. "What a mess that was…."<br>"Oh, really? Did you forget how to cast spells?" I teased.  
>The Bosmer glared at me, then smiled one of his crooked smiles. "Carefully… I may rely on spells, Arya, but I have been known to be deadly with a blade…" he chuckled, leaning back in the chair as he sipped wine. "You see, one of the Skingrad guild members — Erthor — was told to find another place to experiment with new spells after something went wrong in the guild hall. So he found Bleak Flats Cave – a fairly small place, close to the city and clear of creatures, so it's fairly safe. Anyway, the Bosmer comes in twice every week or so, and he hadn't reported in for a while, and one of the members was concerned for his safety. I approached the guild head, and asked her to let me find him, and in return she would write me a recommendation." I nodded, waiting as my friend ate a little more, washing it down with a sip of wine. "I presume he was still alive," I said.<br>Anglalos nodded. "Yes, he was. But something had gone wrong; zombies had invaded and he was forced to hole up in a small section of the cave. I can't say it was easy to clear the zombies to get to Erthor, but I finally got through. They're fairly difficult to kill, no matter the arsenal you have: blade or magic makes no real difference."  
>I grinned. "So you're on your way to the University, just like you always wanted to, Anglalos."<br>"Indeed, Arya. But now, tell me what has happened since we last spoke in Valenwood. When did you come here, and what made you choose the life of an adventurer?"  
>I snorted softly, half-smiling wryly. "My uncle found the letters somehow, and cast me out. I was forced to steal the things I needed, and eventually made my way to the Imperial City in search of my mother and brother," I trailed off, thinking of the Blade in Cloud Ruler Temple. "Obviously, I didn't find them, and I continued my thievery until on night I was caught. That was… little over seven months ago."<br>"Thievery?" Anglalos questioned. He knew my standing on thieves.  
>I nodded, speaking quieter. Some things the public didn't need to know. "Surprising, yes. Anyway, little over four months after that, the emperor and three Blades were trying to escape the city, because–"<br>"The assassinations…." My friend's face glowed with realization.  
>"Yes. Anyway, the way out was through my cell, and apparently I was — am — the one from his dreams who could save Tamriel. I've since had to find the last living son in Kvatch, and travelled quite a bit since. Have you seen Kvatch, by the way?" I finished, looking at my kinsman.<br>"No, I haven't. I've been cutting across the country where I can. But I've heard some of the stories, including how the Hero of Kvatch drove the daedra back single-handedly."  
>I choked on my wine, chortling. "I most certainly didn't do any of that by myself!"<br>Anglalos stared at me. "You? _You_ are the Hero of Kvatch? The one who saved the city? Who closed the Oblivion Gate?"  
>I sobered immediately. "Yes. And if I can help it at all, I'd rather not go back into one…" I trailed off, taking another sip. I waved a hand at the Redguard woman to bring the bottle of spiced wine. "I still dream of that place, its horrors and I dream of the soldiers who died freeing Kvatch from the daedra. I <em>never<em> want to do that ever again. But I probably will," I muttered, filling our glasses.  
>"What was it like in there?"<br>I stared deep into the reddish gold of the wine. "Death. Chaos. Broken and hostile, and not somewhere anyone should see, let alone visit."  
>We sat in silence for a while, before I eventually asked about what else Anglalos had been up to. He said he had joined the Fighter's Guild as well, and was waiting for a contract from Cheydinhal, Chorrol or Anvil. I nodded, and we settled into lighter conversation. Night fell all too soon, and we parted our doors for the night. "Anglalos?" I said, before he closed his door.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Be careful, and good night," I said.<br>He smiled. "Always, and sleep well, Arya."

* * *

><p>I slept in, although quite by accident. I made my way to a small washroom, and dressed in civilian clothes before heading down to the common room. No-one but Christophe and the Redguard woman was there. A short breakfast later saw me standing by Faith. Nagasel wasn't there, and I assumed Anglalos and the Breton woman were dealing with the bandit. I thought back to the night before, how interested the Altmer woman had been in travelling merchants. She wasn't there either…. I shook my head; I didn't trust her. <em>Back on hating Altmer, Arya?<em> I asked myself, stroking Faith.

* * *

><p>Much later that day, Nagasel came back, bearing Anglalos, and behind the saddle, something resembling a cloth-covered body, and two Imperial Battlemages, one whom I recognized as the Breton. I watched as they entered the gate around the inn, and the Breton spoke with Anglalos a little more. The battlemages left for the inn, taking the body down from a grumpy Nagasel, and Anglalos rode closer, dismounted and tended to his stallion. "How did it go?" I asked.<br>Anglalos nodded. "We found the bandit. It was the Altmer woman Camindala, and a fairly powerful mage, at that. It's a good thing that Arielle – the Breton – was a healer before becoming a battlemage."  
>I gave a small smile, and brought a bucket of water to his chestnut. We stood around the horses in amiable silence, then my friend broke the silence. "So, Arya, what name does your paint go by?"<br>"I call her Faith," I replied, smiling as I touched her neck, and she blew gently at Anglalos's outstretched fingers. "I suppose you'll need to head back to Anvil to report back on this?"  
>"Yes. Are you headed that way?"<br>"Yes," I smiled. "Maybe we can travel together?"  
>Anglalos grinned, chuckling. "Of course! But, let's head inside, and after I clean myself up, we can talk a little more about everything you've done so far."<br>I grinned back, appreciating the company old friends brought.

* * *

><p>I marked Hrota Cave and Whitmond Farm on my map, and when Anglalos caught me doing that, he went on to mark the shrine of Molag Bal, Brindle Home, Gottlesfront Priory, Shadeleaf Copse, Bleak Flats Cave, Goblin Jim's Cave, Elenglynn, Garlas Agea – which was predictable – Redguard Valley Cave, and far to the north he marked two places: the shrine of Hermaeus Mora, and a fort called Sancre Tor. I had still asked Anglalos why Sancre Tor sounded so familiar, when he told me it had been the birthplace of Reman Cyrodiil, and Tiber Septim had reclaimed the ancient city in a battle against the Nords. "I had visited the place, once: it was sealed shut with a large lock, and a steel plaque was nailed into the doors. I could barely make out what it said, but it was something along the lines of 'Sealed shut by the Grandmaster of the Blades in the 36th year of Tiber Septim's rule'. I wonder why…" he trailed off, and we rode on. I had asked him to teach me a little about the blade, and light armor, and we trained at lunch by the side of the road. We parted ways once we entered the quaint coastal city of Anvil, and I somehow doubted we would see each other for much longer after this. He had asked me to write to him, and to leave the letters at the Mage's Guild halls. I wandered through the city, stopping at Morvayn's Peacemakers for any new weapons and armor that I might like, but ended up leaving after receiving a few smithing lessons, mostly on repairing my things.<p>

Dusk found me at a cheap inn on the dockside, called The Flowing Bowl. I sat at the bar, and a Bosmer called Maenlorn served me some ale. While I was talking to him, he mentioned he had a twin brother called Caenlorn, and to tell them apart, one had only to look at their clothes. Caenlorn wore blue, and Maenlorn wore brown. I nodded, then turned to lean against the bar when he turned to another customer, just as Caenlorn walked in. I almost dropped my tankard. He looked _exactly_ like Maenlorn. He grinned mischievously, walking over to me. "Which brother am I? Maenlorn, or Caenlorn?"  
>"Caenlorn."<br>He laughed, throwing his head back and clapping his hands. "Yes! Yes!" he chuckled some more, then patted my shoulder. "Enjoy your stay here, Kinswoman, and if you need anything speak to either of us."  
>"I'll do that," I grinned, and he wandered through the customers. A group of almost-drunks caught my attention.<p>

"You hear about Gogan?"  
>"Nah, nah!"<br>"Tell us!"  
>The first seemed very pleased with himself. "Well… there's this gang – a gang of thieves is running a scam in town, and he fell for it!"<br>The group burst into loud laughter, with some calling out about what an idiot Gogan was. I turned to Maenlorn, and asked him about the gang. His eyes darkened a little. "Yes, I've noticed some of them in my establishment. They don't break the law while they're here so there's nothing I can do. If you wait around long enough, I'm sure they'll show up." I nodded my thanks. I wanted to find out more about them before I met them, so I retired to a small room on the second floor. I'd find Gogan in the morning.

* * *

><p>I wandered through the city, but didn't find Gogan. I instead found his wife, Maelona, at a water feature near the north gate. I was stunned, mostly because the thieves appeared to all be women, and somehow seduced men into being robbed. Surely a married man would have enough sense to avoid such a situation…. Or at least, that's what I'd managed to pick up on. <em>Clever, actually<em>, I thought as I admired the mermaid statue.  
>"How would you like to get my husband, Gogan, out of hot water?" the Redguard woman asked.<br>I blinked. "Sure…."  
>Maelona gave a humorless laugh. "Believe me, he'll need all the help he can get to worm his way out of this one. To think he'd fall for the gang's scheme... agh! I could kill him!" she fumed, pursing her lips and clenched her teeth. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm rambling and you look confused. Let me explain."<br>"I'd appreciate that," I half-smiled.  
>"The women in the gang use their wiles to lure men out to some remote location and rob them blind. It's been going on for some time now. The city guard hasn't done very much about it, because frankly, the men who are robbed are so embarrassed, they don't want to report it. Take for example that good-for-nothing husband of mine, Gogan. He cared more about their charms than my own," she shook her head muttering to herself: "Good-for-nothing louse of a husband. He's lucky I still love him…."<br>I blinked a few times, feeling a little out of place. "What is it that I can help with?"  
>"When Gogan was, uh... with the women, they took something quite valuable from him. No… it's not what you're thinking. He was carrying a precious family heirloom with him when he was lured out to their lair. It was a small ring given to him on our wedding day. The ring belonged to my mother, and has been in the family for generations. I'm willing to give you all the money I have to get it back. 100 gold. Can you help us?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Thank you. I'm afraid I can't offer you much help, but I'll do what I can."<br>"Is there anything you can tell me about the gang?"  
>"All I can tell you is that the best place to start is at The Flowing Bowl. It's a tavern located outside the city walls near the waterfront. Gogan may be able to give you more information beyond that. Be careful there, though: The Flowing Bowl attracts the worst Anvil has to offer. Always be on your guard."<br>I smiled at her. "I'll remember that."  
>"Nothing much more I can help with," Maelona said, dipping her head. "I'm afraid you'll have to ask Gogan, my louse of a husband, if you need to know anything else. I'm sure he can provide very highly detailed descriptions of the women…. You can find him moping inside our house. Follow me," she finished.<p>

Their house was very orderly, and neat if somewhat cramped. "Gogan! I've found someone who's willing to clean up _your_ mess!" Maelona called sharply, and her Redguard husband appeared at the top of the stairs. He scowled, coming down and speaking to me as Maelona walked into a different room. "I see my wife couldn't keep her big mouth shut. Yes, it's true," he said, cutting me short before I could ask questions. "I lost the family ring to those sirens. I'm ashamed about the whole incident, but not ashamed enough to ask for your help," he spat.  
>"Gogan…." Maelona warned from wherever she was.<br>He rolled his eyes. "I was sitting in The Flowing Bowl, when the most fetching Nord woman you've ever seen walked in with an equally attractive Imperial woman following. After we exchanged words, I followed them out to a farmhouse. Inside, they asked me to remove my clothes and items. Well... I did... and then suddenly they brandished weapons and robbed me. They sent me away with barely a stitch of clothing! Harlots!" he finished, hissing. His expression and tone turned pleading. "Just please, help me get that ring back. I want to save what's left of my marriage."  
>I nodded. "I'll do that."<br>_What an interesting couple_, I thought as I let myself out. _Best head back to The Flowing Bowl, and stay up a little later. After I do some shopping and general looking around._ I headed into the Mage's Guild, and bought a stronger healing spell, and one of the mages even gave training after I asked. Seems that despite their reputed arrogance, they're actually more willing to teach than the Fighter's Guild. Although, they _were_ a little pesky about joining the guild…. I visited the Chapel, and saw a rather run-down mansion standing forlorn and forgotten on my way to The Count's Arms after hearing about a rather inexpensive house for sale, and after speaking to the current owner, decided that 5000 septims was a bit much for the run-down place I had heard about – and just seen. Apparently – or rather, according to the locals – the place was haunted, too. _Perhaps another time,_ I thought, leaving the posh inn and heading down to the docks again.

* * *

><p>Just when I thought the women wouldn't show, they did. An Imperial in red velvet murmured something to her Nord friend, and sauntered over to me. "Never seen you here before. I'm Faustina," she smiled, her red lips full and her cheekbones defined. I understood why men fell for her – she was beautiful. Faustina continued. "You look like you can handle yourself in a fight. And I'm sure you wouldn't mind making a little extra money. Hmmmm..." she pretended to think, forefinger and thumb cradling a fine chin before leaning against the counter next to me, whispering into my ear. "I've put together a, well... a gang. We make money by luring fools out to the middle of nowhere and robbing them blind. Our targets? Weak willed men who are easily fooled into believing they will have their way with us. Hahaha... men are so gullible. I leave the decision up to you. If you want to join up, meet us at the Gweden farmhouse around ten in the evening. I'll mark it on your map," she said, holding out a slender hand for my map. I handed her my map, and she nodded, smiling wickedly. "Yes, there it is. Just to be perfectly clear, we're not prostitutes. We do everything on our own terms, and the men never, <em>ever<em> lay one hand on us." She turned to look at the Nord woman as she approached us. "Oh, and one more thing, if you breathe a word of this to the city guard, you won't live long enough to get whatever reward they're offering."  
>The Nord looked me over. "I'm Signy Home-Wrecker. Be nice to get another pretty face in the gang. Hope to see you there. You can make a good deal of money in our gang. But you have to be willing to show a little skin if you know what I mean," she winked, and they immediately homed in on a wealthy looking man with a wedding band. I rolled my eyes, and headed up the stairs to my bedroll. I'd head over to Gweden Farm tomorrow night, and deal with them the night after. What was the harm in making a few easy septims?<p>

* * *

><p>Faith had complained in her own way when I led her out of the stables just after dusk. She was stubborn, and it took a good deal of coaxing, bribing and eventually my lesser power to convince her that she needed to come with me. We travelled up to the farmhouse, and arrived a little before ten, and knocked on the door. Faustina opened, and smiled when she saw me, standing aside to let me in. "I see you decided to take us up on our offer. Good. We could use another gal in the gang. Here's how it works," she explained, leading me to a basement door. "We case the Flowing Bowl for a likely subject. Namely, we look for a married guy who drinks a lot. Tomorrow night, we'll send you in there where you charm the man and get him to come out to some location we pick to rob him. When he gets there, we make him take off all his clothes, which is very easy by the way," Faustina chuckled. "When they're helpless, that's when we spring the trap. So far, we haven't had to draw one drop of blood. The best part of the whole thing is that the men are so embarrassed, they won't tell the guards! So, the bottom line is, you show a little skin... just a tease. No one touches you. What do you say?"<br>I nodded, smiling. "I think it sounds more than fair."  
>Faustina handed me a key. "Go down, get something pretty on, acquaint yourself with the others, then come back at eleven. Signy will have a target by then."<br>I nodded, wondering exactly how many there were in this gang. I went into the basement, and met a Khajiit woman called Tsarrina. Apparently, she was the last of the gang, which was now four people, me included. I picked out a tan skirt and a low-cut quilted shirt, with a pair of sandals. A few minutes later, we heard Signy enter, speaking quickly with Faustina and then the basement door opened. The Nord woman smiled at me. "Good to have you with us."  
>I smiled back. "It's good to be a part of this. Did you find someone?" I might have been a little too eager in asking, in hindsight.<br>"Oh, yes!" Signy teased, turning to a cupboard. "He really is attractive, and he looks wealthy, too. It's almost a shame to target him." She giggled taking a dagger out and handed it to me.  
>"When will he be here?" I asked, strapping it on and hiding it beneath my shirt.<br>"Eleven, so we don't have much time," Signy said, opening the basement door a little to listen in on the upstairs conversation. We waited patiently, listening as the man and Faustina spoke. "Go," Signy whispered, touching my shoulder. "Follow Faustina's lead, and good luck!" I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. I adjusted my clothes a little, making sure the dagger was hidden and I left the basement, leaving the door slightly open. My mouth almost fell open when I saw the man. Almost. But I just managed to gather myself.

Anglalos stood in the farmhouse, staring at me. _What is _he_ doing here? Surely he wouldn't fall for something like this?_ I smiled shyly, and Faustina kept talking, then turned her back on us. He raised a brow. My smile turned into a grin, and I winked at him. I hoped he knew about Gogan and Maelona…. Faustina turned, and rested a hand on a table. "Now we can't have you standing there all uncomfortable in all those clothes. Why don't you take everything off and place it here on the table?"  
>Anglalos clenched his jaw. "I'm afraid not."<br>Faustina floundered for a moment, then caught herself. "What? What are you talking about? Don't you want to have fun?" she sauntered towards Anglalos. "Come on, don't be shy. Or are you here for something else?" she finished a little bitterly.  
>"Gogan's ring, in fact," Anglalos replied smoothly, folding his hands into the sleeves of his red silk robes.<br>I listened to the movement in the basement: the others were coming. Faustina snarled, standing up straight. "Damn, I knew it. You're working for the city guard, aren't you? I didn't think they would be stupid enough to send someone alone, but so be it. I should have known after I fenced that stupid ring and discovered it was a fake. Worthless! All part of the guard's plan I suppose," she reached behind her calling out. "Ok, girls! We got someone who doesn't want to cooperate!"

I reached for my dagger, and waited for Signy and Tsarrina to come past me. Anglalos stood tall and proud; calm, even, waiting. I grabbed Tsarrina as she passed me, and cut her throat. Signy was on Anglalos, and he pushed her into me, my blade. Faustina was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she appeared before my friend, her elven dagger bloody. Anglalos snarled, and took her by the shoulders. I watched her face widen in surprise, and her body shudder as a lightning spell coursed through her body. Anglalos's face smoothed as he lay her on the ground. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of him, his cold way of dealing with enemies. He looked down at a slash across his abdomen, grimacing and casting a healing spell. Then he turned to me. "I didn't expect to see you here, Arya," he said.  
>I gave a humorless laugh. "I can say the same to you. When did you speak to Maelona and Gogan?"<br>Anglalos blinked, looking confused. "You also spoke with them?"  
>I nodded. "This morning, in fact. You must have been just after me." Then I remembered the basement. "They seem to keep the things they've stolen down here."<br>"Lead on, then," Anglalos said, motioning at the door. I opened it wide, and walked over to the small alcove with a table and drawers. A small jewelry box sat on the table. "Hm, it's locked…. Did they have–_Arya_!"  
>I grinned, already at work on the lock. I sighed happily when it clicked open. "Well," I said, "she wasn't lying about fencing it. There aren't <em>any<em> rings in here." I glanced up at the Bosmer man, trying to look innocent. "I'll bet you know spells to unlock things. Besides, we're not taking anything, are we?"  
>He tried to glare at me, tried hard too, judging by the light in his eyes, but failed miserably as he turned away. "I suppose so."<p>

The door to the farmhouse burst open, and Anglalos immediately had spells ready. Two Redguards – a man and a woman – dressed in Anvil Guard armor rushed into the basement. I sighed, then squinted at them. "Maelona? Gogan?" I asked, touching Anglalos's shoulder to move him out of my way. "Could you explain exactly how, and what…?"  
>Maelona smiled. "We had a feeling you'd be surprised when you saw us in our real uniforms. Ask away."<br>Anglalos got to the question just before me. "So you're not just citizens of Anvil?"  
>"Gogan and I are really members of the Anvil City Watch. I suppose you could say we work undercover," she said, nodding. "We've been trying to foil Faustina's gang for months now. Every time we tried to interview a man who was lured there, they refused to talk. The women in the gang picked married men to seduce for just that reason. It was decided the only way to stop this gang was to send in a stranger. You two fit the bill perfectly. It's a shame it had to end in so much violence, but someone was bound to get hurt sooner or later."<br>"How did you pick both of us?" I chirped.  
>"We weren't sure of whether or not either of you would do it, and since you both came asking, it made sense at the time. You seem to know each other fairly well, too."<br>Anglalos and I nodded, glancing at each other. "What about the gang?" Anglalos asked.  
>"We'll clean up the mess. Don't concern yourself about it. I'm sure you had no choice. If either of you ever find yourself back in Anvil, stop by anytime and say hello. Oh, and please say nothing to anyone about our true identities. You've done well, and here is the reward that I promised," she said, taking out two coinpurses with a hundred gold in each. "Don't spend all the money from the reward in one place."<br>We smiled and thanked her, and Gogan was muttering about cleaning up our mess, and paperwork and follow-up investigations they needed to do. I left them to it, but I suspected Anglalos was a little more interested in helping out. It took a little gentle urging on my part to get him to move along, and only when Gogan snapped at him did he come outside. Faith nickered softly at me, standing quietly beside Nagasel. He looked at me lazily, as if he had much better things to do. Anglalos and I rode back to Anvil together, but parted ways again. It most certainly was an interesting night.

* * *

><p>Now that I had seen Anvil, I wanted to see a few more of the cities, particularly Leyawiin and Cheydinhal. I left a little later that morning than I had in other places, and I briefly considered using the roads. But I gave up on that thought when I saw the distance between Anvil and Leyawiin. Besides, when you can find interesting places in the countryside, like Fort Strand, Smoke Hole Cave, Troll Candle Camp, Gnoll's Meeting Camp, Fort Istirus, Bloodcrust Cavern, gro-Bak Camp, Silorn, Fort Black Boot, Bloodmayne Cavern, and Anutwyll, why travel on the roads?<p> 


	14. A Brief Stop-Over

**A/N:** At long last! Between me neglecting this for _For a Jester's Heart_, and losing the chapter to a virus, I have officially found my backups and I now present to you chapter fourteen!  
>Update: Ok, I've fixed and changed a few minor things in all the chapters so far: chapter 15 should be up in a week or so. I apologise for the delay - I've been having far too much fun writing <em>For the Jester's Heart<em>, so that one is coming along nicely while this one is crying in a forgotten corner. So sorry:(

**Chapter 14: A Brief Stop-Over**

I didn't notice the smell until I was inside the city. Inside Bravil, that is. It was a city with apartment-like, rotting-wood houses haphazardly stacked on top of each other. Argonians and Khajiit roamed the streets, and a few Bosmer were seen here and there, most I think were smart enough to sell Moon Sugar and Skooma to the Beast races. I stopped at Silverhome on the Water to hear about the news of late, and how far Leyawiin was from here. It was apparently two days' light riding along the road, which made me happy from here down, the Great Forest slowly became the Black Forest, and it wasn't a place I would feel particularly safe in, if the descriptions I heard were anything to go by. That, and disease ran wild in the semi-marsh area, and I might have had a naturally higher immunity, but I wasn't entirely impervious to illness. I shrugged off my pack inside the inn, owned and kept by an Altmer man. Apparently he had inherited the place from his father. I sat at a table, and stretched my legs, slouching into the chair. I bought an ale, and as I relaxed a little more, a courier walked up to me. "Arya, Hero of Kvatch?" he asked.  
>I sat up straighter. It had sounded more like a confirmation than a question. "Who's asking?"<br>"The priest sends his regards…" he trailed.  
>"Yes. I'm Arya. Sit," I gestured at the chair opposite me. The courier shook his head, and handed me a sealed letter before bidding me a good evening and leaving. I opened the letter, and let my gaze fall on the signature at the bottom: that of Martin Septim, and just below, Jauffre. I skimmed the letter quickly, marveling at how quickly the Blades's couriers had managed to find me. Briefly, the letter detailed that I was needed back at Cloud Ruler Temple. I scowled: I wasn't going to see Leyawiin yet, but I would. The issues of the world would take me across Tamriel, well, maybe only Cyrodiil. They could expect me on my way some time tomorrow. I really <em>did<em> want to see the Archer's Paradox before I left.

* * *

><p>Sadly, the most beautiful and deadly of bows were all already paid for, or the strangest enchantments were placed on them, like lighting up the area. Why would any sensible adventurer want that, unless they were a part of a larger research group? I shook my head, passing through the rest of the town quickly. There wasn't much to see if you weren't a Skooma dealer, or addict…. Now that I thought of it, I had heard rumors of the Count, or his son, or both – I had forgotten which – was addicted to the drug. No wonder the place looked like it did. I stood close to Faith once at the Bay Roan Stables, and I checked my coin purse again. I could buy a bay, which would be much faster than Faith, but it would cost me a good deal. I pursed my lips: as much as I loved Faith, she and I wouldn't make journeys together much longer. Not where speed was necessary. I patted her shoulder. "Sorry, lady," I murmured to her, as I turned to stride into the stable building.<p>

I was pleasantly surprised to find a bay was only 1000 gold. The stablehand stood beside a strong, dark bay stallion, and I nodded my thanks as I approached. The horse seemed sensible enough. I moved my gear from Faith to the bay, and mounted my new horse. The paint mare seemed to sigh sadly, then started walking back to Weynon Priory. I trotted out, deciding the road would be the fastest way north. After I entered the Imperial Reserve, that is. There were a great many places still left to find.

* * *

><p>I swore impulsively as an undead creature attacked me in Moss Rock Cavern, about four weeks after I left Bravil. I dodged the zombie, charging the necromancer called Raelynn the Gravefinder at the back of a small room of sorts close to the entrance. I swung my katana at her. She dodged, casting a spell, and the Adept with her slashed at my armor with a dagger. I spun, meeting little resistance, but I was still surrounded. I ducked under a haphazard swing by a zombie, and kicked it to my side, swinging my blade the opposite way. I snarled, catching the Adept unawares. Now was my chance: Raelynn was busy muttering a spell as fast as she could, her eyes squeezed shut. I ran up, using a backhand swing to decapitate her. I wrinkled my nose as blood squirted over me, and I wiped my face. I licked my lips, and tasted her blood on them. I sighed, frustrated at myself for doing something so stupid. I wiped my blade, sheathed it and looted whatever was worth taking from the cave, then walked back to the inn. In all, I hadn't done too badly: the cave had been fairly small, though populated with a total of four necromancers and enough undead. They were bad enough in forts, never mind caves. Malene was happy to know that the necromancers were dead, and rewarded me with 95 septims. I excused myself from excited patrons with a round of drinks on me to clean up. I didn't have much daylight hours left, so travel would wait until the morning. I checked on my stallion, who had proved to be a trustworthy if slightly aggressive steed, stroking his head while I wondered what I would name him. I looked up at the sky, as the sun disappeared into the west, and headed back into the tiny inn for my bedroll on the second floor. Before I fell asleep, I marked additional places on my map; five forts, three caves, Hircine's Shrine, and the inn. I stretched out on the bedroll, and slept like the dead.<p>

* * *

><p>I was in frozen Bruma little more than two months after I had started my journey. I was grateful that the end was near, but I knew I would only be travelling to further ends of Tamriel once I had spoken with Jauffre and Martin. As I walked my bay past Wildeye Stables, I found myself trying to conjure an image of Martin's face in my mind. All I could really remember was his eyes, those blue eyes that pierced flesh to see the soul beneath. It was a frightening thing, but strangely soothing at the same time. My stallion blew hard, his body tensing. I came back to the present, listening as I rounded the northern gates of Bruma. I shivered, despite the fur-lined cloak I was wearing, and pushed my horse to a trot to warm him up, then later a canter as we entered brush at the base of Cloud Ruler Temple. It was late, and it would probably be early morning by the time we arrived there. I should have spent the night in Bruma.<p>

I barely registered the calls of fellow Blades as we neared the gates. I was almost sleeping on my stallion, and he was no better off than me. I remember being outside the gates, then inside, being slid off my bay by someone with strong, warm hands, then blissful warmth, and my weapons and most of my armor was removed, and the softest bedroll I had ever slept in welcomed me.

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes closed as I stretched, sighing deeply. <em>Bedroll<em>, I thought, freezing. I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at a ceiling. I frowned before I remembered bits of the night before, and slowly sat up. I was wearing a slightly-too-big shirt with my leather greaves. I found the rest of my things in a neat pile at the foot of my bedroll. I got dressed in my leather, and strapped on my blade as I walked into the main hall. I spotted what looked like a pot of stew, and took a bowl for myself. I sat down at one of the tables, listening to the crackling of the fire. Jauffre and Martin came in a little while after I was done, and the Breton took my hand, smiling before stepping to one side. Martin smiled warmly at me. "It's good to see you again, Arya."  
>I gave him a half-smile. "And you, Martin. Both of you. I suppose my disappearance was a little concerning…" I trailed off, glancing at Jauffre who shook his head, scowling slightly to himself. Martin followed my glance, and chuckled softly. "Well, you had Jauffre in a tiff when we found out you had disappeared. You are quite difficult to track."<br>"'A tiff'? I was ready to ride out after you and drag you back!"  
>"I don't quite travel on the roads so often," I admitted, grinning a little sheepishly. "And I rarely stay in one place for more than a few days. <em>You<em> don't seem concerned about it, though," I nodded at Martin.  
>Martin shook his head. "I knew you would come back, somehow. Either way, it doesn't matter. Jauffre said he has information on the assassins, but he wouldn't say anything until you arrived."<br>I raised a brow. Jauffre nodded. "Yes. I received a letter from Baurus not long after you sent yours. You should go back to the Imperial City. Baurus may have learned something more about the assassins, if I read his letter correctly. You'll find him at Luther Broad's Boarding House in the Elven Gardens District of the city," Jauffre finished before I could ask.  
>I nodded, thinking back to the Redguard I had left behind. "Anything else that we've found out about them, or other Gates opening up?"<br>"No, nothing else so far. I was hoping _you_ could tell me more about Gates, since you've done the most travelling…" Jauffre said, expectant.  
>I shook my head. "None that I've seen. But I have a feeling that many will start opening very soon." I didn't mention how much I hated going into them, or how much the idea of more opening and running in to close them scared me. "What do you know of daedra, or portals to other worlds, Martin?"<br>The priest – _Future Emperor,_ I corrected myself – sighed, a dark cloud crossing over his face. "I know more than I want to about the seductive power of daedric magic." I blinked, and just opened my mouth to ask when he continued. "I haven't always been a priest. In my youth, I followed a different path. Let's just leave it at that." he trailed off, deep in thought.  
>"Hm," I breathed; I hadn't quite expected something like that to come up from a priest. Jauffre added some other details, mostly about staying discrete, and Martin was silent for the most part, only nodding now and again.<p>

* * *

><p>I wanted to stay for another day, and I found Daniéll, and sparred with him for a while. I could hold my own against him much better, remembering what Anglalos had taught me. I still couldn't get past Daniéll's guard, but he also hadn't quite broken through mine completely. Yes, he still beat me, but I was getting better. The blade was really starting to feel like an extension of my arm. I grinned when I took up the bow a few hours before dusk, aiming at the targets. This was something I was good at, something I rarely needed teaching on. I breathed deeply, my eyes on the center of the target. I reached for an arrow in my quiver, drawing my bow as I breathed in again. Lined the arrow up, letting my mind follow the path of the arrow, feel the wind, make adjustments. I let the arrow loose with my breath, and grinned smugly as it landed in the center circle. Not quite the exact middle, but it was where I wanted it. I shot several more arrows, letting each one come faster than the one before. Almost all landed in the innermost circle of the target. Just one went wide with a sudden gust of wind. "You shoot well, Arya." I spun round, looking right at Martin, who was watching me shoot.<br>I smiled. "Well, practice makes perfect. Being a Bosmer helps, too," I replied, gathering my arrows and putting them back in my quiver, walking closer to Martin. "How are you?" I asked, watching him, taking in his brown hair, his blue eyes, the calm confidence of his stance, but also the wariness of one who has seen much, and is preparing for worse. Martin looked to a side, half-smiling, half-sneering. "My head is still spinning from everything that has happened. I'll need some time to adjust."  
>I laughed briefly. "I'll bet."<br>Martin's expression turned serious. "All practitioners of daedric magic are familiar with the almost impenetrable barrier between our world and Oblivion. What the Emperor told you implies that the Amulet is the key to the preservation of that barrier. What I saw at Kvatch... everything I know about daedric magic says that such stable portals are impossible. Yet those gates to Oblivion existed. The old rules no longer apply. Kvatch is only the beginning of what Mehrunes Dagon will do…. I'm sorry, my friend: this still lingers on my mind."  
>I shook my head, gesturing that we walk to the walkway above the gate. "No, it's alright. These portals bother me as well. I just wish we knew more about the spies already, and that this entire mess was over, and peace was on Tamriel."<br>Martin chuckled softly, nodding at a Blade to give us some privacy. _I remember when I could do that, once,_ the thought came unbidden. I shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts. "Something on your mind, Arya?"  
>I glanced up at the Imperial. "No," I lied, quickly amending when I realized Martin was going to be more specific. "Well, at least nothing important. Just wondering about how things are in Valenwood. It's been a few years since I left, and this place –" I waved my hands at Cloud Ruler Temple, though I meant Martin's interactions, slinging my bow over my back, "– reminds me of the place I used to call home."<br>"Tell me about your home."  
>I sighed through my nose, leaning my arms on the stone wall while I thought of the best way to describe home, what it <em>had<em> been like, what it now _was_ like. "There is an old, abandoned fort near the center of Valenwood. No-one is really sure how it came to be there, since my kin don't build structures like that, and it had been standing for centuries before. My family took up residence there in order to bring the forest back into it, to let nature lay claim again to what was once hers. It took many years before vines climbed the cold stone, before trees would lean in over the walls and flowers would bloom," I smiled, thinking back to my childhood and the hours Anglalos and I spent climbing the trees, running along their branches and swinging down on the vines. I almost wished it back. Almost, but something held me back, a whispered truth that something great was going to a part of my life now. "It sounds like a beautiful place," Martin commented softly, turning his back to the view of Bruma, leaning against the wall as well.  
>"It was, it really was," I straightened, deciding I had shared enough of my past. It was gone, something I would never forget, but something I refused to dwell on. "It's getting late, and night is already here. Perhaps we can speak more later."<br>I refused to meet his gaze, which I could tell was a little disappointed. "Alright, Arya."

I was glad he hadn't asked me to stay.

* * *

><p>I finally managed to read the article on the Dark Brotherhood, about the Night Mother and the Black Sacrament. I had carefully avoided the main room when Martin was there, having learned his routine from other Blades, and spent that time hiding in the stables. Daniéll found me there a few minutes after I had made my escape, and finished my article. "So, <em>this<em> is where you're hiding?"  
>I glanced up, tense. I hadn't really heard him come in. "Well, that depends on what you want the answer to that question to be, and what you'll do with that knowledge…."<br>Daniéll grinned, stepping closer. I suddenly realized why I hadn't heard him: he wasn't wearing armor, just warm cotton and fleece, with a cloak. He sat down beside me on the hay, glaring at the article I quickly rolled up. "You really know how to disappear," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him.  
>I sighed, half-grinning. "It's a gift, you know. I've seen some interesting things since, and dealt with some interesting people." I shook my head, thinking of Glarthir.<br>"Really?" Daniéll asked, turning his head to look at me incredulously. "Tell me about them, if you will."  
>"Of course!" I grinned mischievously, recalling my journey and the people and places, even mentioning Anglalos and his methods of teaching the blade. Daniéll asked me a lot of questions then, most of which I couldn't answer, saying only that I'd have to ask Anglalos whenever I saw him again. We spoke for a while longer, and Daniéll told me about his concerns for Cloud Ruler Temple, should a Gate open in front of it. I nodded, agreeing silently. I didn't want to know what would happen if one opened here… I don't think it would end particularly well. It was only when both of us couldn't quite stifle yawns and the occasional shiver when we went back inside. I lay awake for a while longer, thinking of the Dark Brotherhood. <em>Would I ever be able to kill like that?<em>

* * *

><p>I trained in the early morning with Daniéll again, and finally plucked the will to face Martin after last night. Conversation was light, and almost small talk, but it was incredibly awkward, and as soon as the opportune moment came, we excused ourselves hastily and dealt with separate things. I headed to the smith, had him check my things and teach me more about repairing weapons and armor in the field. I took in the information carefully, remembering every detail, and was pleasantly surprised when he let me practice on the Blades armor he was repairing. It wasn't leather, but I supposed the principle was the same. I headed to the main room, deciding to stay and say my farewells this time, and found Martin and Jauffre discussing things quietly, although Martin seemed to disagree with something Jauffre was saying. I bade them both farewell, insisting in leaving for Bruma this afternoon despite Martin's protests. I still wanted a day to see the city, after all, and I wouldn't get it if I left in the morning. I found Daniéll on the ramparts, and we said our goodbyes as he called for the gates to open. I took my stallion and rode out, happy to be on the move again. I was excited to be on the hunt again, to chase down my prey. I had a purpose, and I was ready for it.<p>

* * *

><p>I spent the night at the Tap and Tack again, and was pleasantly surprised to find my fence, Ongar the World-Weary, there as well. My mood was soured a bit though, when I realized how tough he was at bargaining. I sold all my ill-acquired goods, and left with little more than two-hundred gold. A proper cheat, for all my effort! Oh well, I could explore further in the morning. For now, my hired bed called.<p>

* * *

><p>I had decided before midday that Bruma wasn't quite so interesting, having visited most of the stores and both guildhalls, and finding nothing worthwhile, except for a few drunk or hung-over Nords. I set out for the Imperial City, and I could tell my stallion was eager to be gone as well. <em>He still needs a name,<em> I thought vaguely.

* * *

><p>A week later on the Silver Road, just as the trees cleared on a clear, sunny day, I saw the tip of the White-Gold tower. It was breath-taking, seeing the way the sun reflected off the stone was something to see. I pushed my stallion on, cantering down. I passed Sercen, and further west an abandoned ghost village, Aleswell. Another three weeks later saw me riding into the Chestnut Handy Stables, briefly asking a stable hand exactly where Luther Broad's Boarding House was. I thanked him, and headed into the city, going north to the Elven Gardens District. <em>After the main cross road, and first door on the left…<em> I grinned when I saw the sign, and went inside. I closed the door behind me and paused for a moment, scanning the over-full room for the Redguard. I almost missed Baurus sitting at the bar, fiddling with a still-full tankard. I hadn't recognized him in civilian clothes. I wound my way through the crowd, sitting down next to Baurus. I ordered a tankard of ale. I sighed as I looked into the depths of the golden liquid: I had never been one for ale, but since I had started life as a thief, wine had been too expensive, and now I found I preferred this. "Arya, listen," Baurus said suddenly, his head just turned to me. "I'm going to get up in a minute, and there's a guy in the corner – dark hair, reading some book and looking this way now and again – who will follow me. _You_ follow _him_."  
>I dipped my head briefly. "Of course." Proper greetings could wait. I sipped the ale, listening carefully in the crowded common room. When the noise died down a little more, I could hear a page turn, then turn back. He was only pretending to read. I felt a wicked grin spread across my face: I was on the hunt again, and I couldn't wait to catch my prey.<p> 


	15. On the Hunt

**A/N:** I am so sorry… really I am. Owe the completion of this chapter to **CheySkywalker** updating her story. Funny thing is, this one was halfway before I even discussed a writing challenge with Bajazzo. So it's all pure procrastination:3. But here it is, and leave a lovely review: I know at least 3,500 of you are seeing this….

**Chapter 15: On the Hunt**

I was itching to start. It was all I could do to stay still. _Why am I so excited?_ I wondered briefly, then turned on my stool to face the room. Baurus still hadn't moved, and I looked at the man he suspected was following him. He seemed suspicious, or maybe I was just biased. A few eyes turned to look me over more than once, I suppose I couldn't blame them considering I was the only woman in a room full of men, but it was uncomfortable to put it very lightly. I saw Baurus move the second the proprietor, Luther, ducked into a cabinet cut into the stairs. Baurus turned a corner, and the man immediately snapped his book shut, tucking it into his belt as he strode through the crowd to get to the Redguard. _Wait,_ I commanded myself, and stood lazily, then sauntered around the corner. _A door to the basement, lovely,_ I hated basements. They were… _wrong_. I went in, and listened to the silence. Then suddenly came the scraping of steel, and I flew down the stairs, drawing my own blade. I jumped the last few, just pulling Baurus out of the way as I ducked under the summoned mace. Another one with that strange armor. I lifted my blade, feigned to my right and slashed into his right arm. He hissed, dropping his fading mace. I pulled my arm back, and drove it through the weak spot in his armor, in the neck. He fell, gurgling briefly when I pulled my blade free. I was almost sorry it was over so quickly. _How can you be happy about that?_ I questioned myself briefly, turning to Baurus. "Thanks," he said, quickly kneeling by the man and searching his body. "Welcome," I replied quietly, standing still for a moment. Then I suddenly realized my blade was bloody, and I stooped to wipe it on the assassin's clothes.  
>"I am happy to see you, by the way, you just caught me at a bad time," Baurus explained, sounding a little sheepish.<br>I grinned in reply, sheathing my blade as he found the book. "I thought so much." Baurus frowned as he scanned through the book. "What is it?"  
>"What do <em>you<em> know of the Mythic Dawn?" he held the book out to me.  
>I took it, and scanned the short paragraphs. "Nothing, although the name in vaguely familiar for some reason…" I read a few paragraphs properly, confused by the way they were written. There had to be a purpose to it…. "What about <em>him<em>?" I asked, closing the book and nodding at the body.  
>"I'll deal with him, and Luther understands what it means to work with the Blades," he finished before I could ask. I just nodded in reply. "Listen, I think you should find Tar-Meena, a scholar over at the Arcane University. She's supposed to be an expert on daedric cults. Maybe she can help with this. I'll stay here and keep running leads on the Mythic Dawn network."<br>I nodded, tucking the book under my cuirass. "I'll head over now, and see you whenever."  
>Baurus nodded, "I hope you learn something from Tar-Meena about that book."<br>_Me too,_ I thought, turning away and heading up the stairs while Baurus busied himself with the body and blood. Luther gave me a strange look when I returned, and I handed him a few coins to pay for my drink, then went outside. I still had some time to go to the University, and at least find out who Tar-Meena was, and when I could speak to her at length.

When I eventually _did_ arrive at the University, I was told by an apprentice or some-such that Tar-Meena had already retired for the evening, and that I should return in the morning to speak to her. I had scowled, and trudged back to the Elven Gardens District. Might as well stay there, all things considered. A hand grabbed my arm as I was about to head to the Market District from the Arboretum. I spun around, face to face with Methredhel, the Bosmer woman who had also competed for a spot in the Thieves' Guild. I blinked. Apparently she had made it in. "Armand is looking for you," she said, then left, blending into the shadows.  
>"Hmm," I raised my brows then trudged off in the opposite direction. If the Thieves Guild needed me, why, then I would come to their aid! After all, what thief wouldn't?<p>

* * *

><p>Armand had told me that age-old enemy of the Guild, Hieronymus Lex, had collected tax from the poor in the Waterfront. Everyone knew the poor were exempt from paying these taxes! I had been tasked with the honorable job of collecting said taxes and the tax list as well, to return the correct amount to the people. It had surprised me how easy it had been to get into the watchtower, and go up three levels to Lex's private chambers and steal the records and fifty-three gold. I was never one to waste, so why leave that <em>one<em> coin behind? It would get lonely…. Getting out was also surprisingly easy. Guards were being stolen from by a thief under their noses! Shameful, really… Armand had been pleased, but let me keep the gold: this was as much a warning to Lex as the tax collection had been to the Thieves Guild. Well, it had stirred my curiosity that a Dunmer had gotten a reduction for some reason… I'd find out about that later. It was dark and I wanted to spend the night in a bed. I headed back to Luther Broad's, and before I could ask, Luther sent me up to the room next door to Baurus, my things already inside. _Handy, being a Blade,_ I thought, stripping off my armor and slipping into civilian clothes, then crawled into the double bed. This was how one should travel and do business….

* * *

><p>I spent as little time in the boarding house as I could, and immediately went to the Arcane University with the book in a satchel by my side come morning. I had rediscovered the Sigil Stone from Kvatch, and brought it with. Maybe a scholar could tell me more about it and what it did while I was here. Tar-Meena was an Argonian, her scales in rich shade of reds, browns and green highlights. I was a little fascinated, really. She was blunt and to the point. I immediately liked her. "So, I hear you're the Blade who's looking for me," she said when I was brought to her in the Mystic Archives. The Arcane University was actually surprisingly interesting. No wonder Anglalos loved magic…. "Yes," I said, following her to a chair and sat down. "What can you tell me about the Mythic Dawn cult?"<br>She had huffed, and leaned back in her chair, her tail twitching. "One of the most secretive of all the daedric cults. Not much is known about them," she started. I sighed softly. Finding them might be harder than anticipated, and if they were daedric, some kind of chaos was bound to follow. Tar-Meena continued."They follow the teachings of Mankar Camoran, whom they call the 'Master'. A shadowy figure in his own right. They devoted to the Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon, the Prince of Destruction. Mankar Camoran calls for the return of the Mythic Age when Oblivion and the mortal world were not separate. The usual daedric claptrap of the purifying power of Destruction. They hope to bring Mehrunes Dagon back to Tamriel and give us all a good Cleansing," she finished a little scornfully, shaking her head.  
>I clenched my jaw: there he was again, Mehrunes Dagon. This wasn't going to end particularly well…. I pulled out the book. "What can you tell me about this book?" I handed it to her, and her eyes gleamed as she stroked the cover. "Ah, yes: <em>Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes<em>, wonderful! You have a scholarly interest in daedric cults, then?"  
>I nodded quickly. "I need to find them."<br>Her brows seemed to raise. "Find them, eh? I won't poke my nose any further. Official business and all that. I'm used to working with the Blades, don't worry. Say no more," she paused, putting the book on a low table between us. "In any case, finding them won't be easy. I've studied Mankar Camoran's writings a bit myself, at least those that I could find. It is clear from the text that Mankar Camoran's _Commentaries_ come in four volumes, but I've only ever seen the first two books. I believe that his writings contain hidden clues to the location of the Mythic Dawn's secret shrine to Mehrunes Dagon. Those who unlock this hidden path have proven themselves worthy to join the ranks of the Mythic Dawn cult. Finding the shrine is the first test. If you want to find them, you'll need all four volumes of the _Commentaries_."  
>I nodded, wondering where I would get the other three. Tar-Meena suddenly stood, pointing her finger at me as she quickly disappeared between the shelves. She returned with a book similar to the first <em>Commentaries.<em> She placed it on top of the first as she sat down again. "Here; you can have the library's copy of Volume Two. Treat it gently, if you please! As I said, I've never even seen the third and fourth volumes. You should try First Edition, over in the Market District. Phintias, the proprietor, caters to specialist collectors. He may have an idea of where to locate those books."  
>I smiled at her, taking the books and carefully stowing them in my satchel. "Thank you: I think I'll head over there now. I really appreciate your help, and I'll be in touch."<br>She gave me a toothy grin. "It was so nice chatting with you. Be sure to let me know how your hunt for the Mythic Dawn turns out!"  
>"I will," I said, and she led me to the university's reception. I quickly made my way over to the Market District, searching for the book store. As soon as I saw the sign, I headed in.<p>

I breathed in the smell of books and scrolls: it was a scent I absolutely adored. A Redguard in fine clothes stood behind a counter. "I'm Phintias, owner and proprietor of the First Edition. Look around. If I don't have it, maybe I can get it," he greeted smoothly.  
>I headed to the counter immediately. "I'm looking for the <em>Mysterium Xarxes<em>."  
>Phintias nodded. "Ah! You must be referring to Mankar Camoran's <em>Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes<em>. A common mistake," I frowned at his patronizing tone. "It comes in four volumes. The first two volumes are rare, but you may run across them from time to time. The third and fourth are _impossible_ to find."  
>"I need the last two," I admitted. "I was told you're the best when tracking down rare books."<br>He smiled smugly. "Well, I happen to have a copy of Volume Three on hand, but I'm afraid it is a… _special order_. Already paid for by another customer. Sorry," he said, taking in my expression. "Gwinas would be terribly disappointed if it was gone when he came to pick it up. _So sorry_ I can't help you."  
>"Listen, I really need that book…" I tried.<br>Phintias only narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't go back on my word. If you like, perhaps you can wait for Gwinas. He's already late to pick up the book, I'm sure you can talk to him about it."  
>"What about the fourth?" I tried.<br>Phintias frowned. "I've never even seen a copy."  
>I pouted, but settled for his answer. I wasn't going to pay for it if I could convince this Gwinas to give it up. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited, leafing through a few books that were on shelves and tables around me. Eventually the door opened, and a short, blonde Bosmer noble walked in. I assumed this was Gwinas. I watched the exchange take place, and Phintias's wary glance in my direction, followed by that of Gwinas's. The little Bosmer strode out of the shop, robes swirling around him. I remembered the days when I had lived in such extravagance… but they were long gone. I nodded my farewell to Phintias, and followed Gwinas to the Tiber Septim Hotel, where I stopped him in the lobby. "Gwinas, right?" I asked.<br>He looked me over suspiciously. "Yes. And you are…?"  
>"I believe you just bought the third volume of the <em>Commentaries,<em> correct?" I ignored his previous question.  
>"I don't see how that's any of your business."<br>I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, it is. I need that book to find the Mythic Dawn, and I'm willing to pay you for it."  
>"I don't know what 'Mythic Dawn' you're talking about," Gwinas lied, his eyes shifting uneasily, a light sweat on his brow.<br>I growled. "Dammit, Kinsman!" I hissed softly, bending down to his height. "That cult is the _reason_ there _is. No. Emperor!_ They _killed_ him!"  
>His eyes widened, a desperate fear in them. "W-what? I- no, you have the wrong man, I-I'm sure of it."<br>"They are the reason all of Tamriel is in turmoil. I saw Phintias give you the book. Give it to me and help end the chaos," I said coldly. This was actually… _fun_. I narrowed my eyes at the thought, and Gwinas apparently thought it was intended for him. "Here, take it! I want nothing to do with them anymore! I had no idea they were behind it all! I swear, I didn't know… I don't know what you plan on doing with it, but take it! And here," he said, flustered, shoving the book into my hands. "Here's a note to meet someone called the Sponsor. Take it all! And leave me alone!"  
>He scurried away, and I pulled him back. "What about the fourth book?"<br>"Y-y-you can only get it directly from a member! Please, leave me alone!" I let him go, and as he almost sprinted to his lodgings, I could help but think even his robes looked nervous as they fluttered about him. I looked at the book and note, pocketing both, and smoothly walked out, ignoring the stares of a few people in the room with a little difficulty. A grin spread across my face as soon as I was outside. _Now _we were getting somewhere. And I had thought of a few more questions for Tar-Meena, so I'd head over that way. After lunch at the Feed Bag.

* * *

><p>I had managed to read all three books during my lunch, and was left even more confused at the end of them all. There certainly <em>was<em> a message in them, of that I was sure. I just needed to find it. I returned the books to my bag, and pulled out the note before I paid.

_Gwinas,_

_Your interest in the writings of the Master has been noted. You are taking the first steps towards true enlightenment. Persevere, and you may yet join the exalted __ranks of the Chosen.  
><em>_If you wish to continue further down the Path of Dawn, you will need the fourth volume of the Master's 'Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes'. It can be __obtained only from a member of the Order of the Mythic Dawn. As your designated Sponsor, I will pass on my copy to you if I deem you worthy.  
><em>_Study the first three volumes of the Master's writings. Look for the hidden meaning in his words, as best as you are able.  
><em>_When you are ready, come to the Sunken Sewers under the Elven Gardens in the Imperial City. Come alone. Follow the main tunnel until you reach the room with the table and chair. Sit down. I will meet you there and give you what you desire._

_The Sponsor_

"Ooh," I breathed, folding it and tucking it into my armor. My suspicions were confirmed: there _was_ a message hidden in them. I paid for my meal and left for the university. I had quite a few more questions for Tar-Meena before I filled Baurus in on the details. This would be fun.


	16. The Path of Dawn

**A/N:** Woo-hoo! It's another one! My muses kicked in today and I managed to get it finished. Reviews help them help me! Really, it's true: if you know you're consistently going to get at least 2 reviews a chapter, it helps. But anyway, enjoy! And review, peoples! I love them reviews….:D

**Chapter 16: The Path of Dawn**

My head was spinning with the new information Tar-Meena had given me, and I was slowly working through it on my way back to the boarding house. I found Baurus in the same spot as the first time I walked in and sat next to him, ordering an ale on autopilot. "I take it you learnt something," Baurus said, calling me back to Nirn from my thoughts. I nodded, and relayed the information, including the times the _Commentaries_ were written, and the alleged power of the _Mysteruim Xarxes_ itself. The Redguard frowned when I told him that Tar-Meena didn't even have rumors about the size or whereabouts of the Mythic Dawn cult. We were essentially going in completely blind. He agreed with me when I told him I'd prefer to show him the books upstairs, away from prying eyes. Then I showed him the note. Baurus must have read it at least four or five times before he tapped it on the counter, a deep frown on his face. "I have no idea when the meeting will take place, or where exactly that is," I answered before he could ask.  
>He smiled. "I know <em>exactly<em> where that is. I always wondered who put the table in there…. Anyway, the time was what I was really after."  
>"Then we assume that it can happen at any time."<br>Baurus nodded slowly. "I think we should work some more on those books, and head out tonight. What do you say about that?"  
>"Sounds good to me," I grinned, taking the note back and lifting my bag. Baurus paid for both of us, and we took our drinks up with us. We spent a good deal of the afternoon pouring over them, and come dusk, I couldn't take it anymore. I had been over them one too many times, so I offered to have food and drink brought up for us. Baurus had only hummed his acknowledgement, and completely abandoned the books when he smelt the meats. We enjoyed a very tasty dinner, and I especially loved the spicier foods that had been brought up. We chatted for a while, feeling each other out and discussing the books, the cult and the strange things people do for their gods. I had never been particularly religious, but I still respected those who were.<p>

At twilight, we decided now was the time to head out. I buckled on my Blades katana, quiver and slung my bow over my back, and pulled on my leather boots. Baurus had disappeared only to put on bracers and his katana. We both agreed that it would be best to leave the books with Tar-Meena to decipher further. We made our way through the almost-empty city a lot faster than I had this morning, and after a short argument, an apprentice took us to the Mystic Archives. Tar-Meena looked up from what she was reading. "Ah, you're back," she greeted, standing.

I handed her my bag. "We have the first three _Commentaries_; can you go through them and see what you can find? Unfortunately we can't stay," I added, watching her eyes glow when she saw the third book.  
>"Of course! I'd be honored to!" she said, moving to turn.<br>"Oh!" I suddenly remembered the Sigil Stone, holding out my hands for my bag. I could just see Baurus frown. Tar-Meena reluctantly handed me the bag. I pulled out the stone in its wrapping. "I found this stone a few months ago, and I was wondering of you could tell me more about what it is and what it does. You're welcome to do any experiments, so long as you don't destroy it," I said, unwrapping the dark stone. It glowed a faint orange at its core. It hummed softly, and was deceptively smooth despite its rough-looking patterns. The stone was also slightly colder to the touch. Tar-Meena stared in awe at it, and even Baurus had forgotten our mission for the moment. I marveled at their fascination with the Sigil Stone: it was interesting, yes, but I wasn't as enthralled as they were. I quickly threw the cloth over it and put the stone in the bag, handing the entire thing to the Argonian again. I smiled stiffly. "Thanks. Let's go," I said, turning to Baurus behind me and walked out. I was ready for this hunt.

* * *

><p>I wrinkled my nose when we neared the sewer grate. Baurus handed me a soft, thick cloth. I took it, and grinned when I saw him tie it over his mouth and nose. I copied, and he shifted the cover, motioning for me to go first. I nodded, climbing in and heading down the stairs. The smell wasn't as bad through our makeshift cowls, but it was still there. We made our way through the sewers, occasionally coming across a few rats and mudcrabs, and twice we came across a small troupe of three or four goblins. Gwinas wouldn't have lasted two seconds on the route to the meeting place. Finally we reached a spot with a door, and a staircase leading up to another floor when Baurus stopped. I looked at him questioningly when he took a deep breath, pulling down his makeshift cowl and his expression turned very serious as I copied his actions. "Through this door is the room with the table and the chair," he said softly, my sensitive hearing picking it up easily. I nodded. "I always wondered who put it in there…" he smiled, shaking his head.<br>"I can imagine it's not something you'd expect to see down here," I returned, and we both grinned at each other.  
>"Listen," he continued, shifting uncomfortably. "I might not make it through this. But promise me that whatever happens, you'll get the book and stop the invasion!" he hissed quickly when I opened my mouth to protest.<br>I frowned at him. "We'll do this – _together_."  
>He seemed a little more hopeful, but I couldn't be too sure. He nodded curtly. "Up these stairs is a door to the same room. I'd like you to back me up, so you'll be overlooking the meeting."<br>I nodded. I'd be worth more with a bow, anyway. "Good luck," I said, offering him a final grin before bounding up the stairs. The air wasn't so smelly here, or maybe I'd just gotten used to it. I opened the door at the same time as Baurus opened his. Now, we waited for the meeting.

* * *

><p>We didn't wait very long. A Mythic Dawn agent in the long robes and hood came from another passage below, and stalked around Baurus a few times after he carefully, deliberately placed his torch in a sconce. I scowled at him as I took two arrows from my quiver, holding one in my bow hand and the other was nocked and ready. I presumed the agent was the Sponsor. I scowled deeper as he stalked around Baurus, just noting how the Redguard's jaw clenched now and again. I didn't blame him. At this rate, I wouldn't get a clear shot without either missing widely or shooting Baurus, neither of which I wanted to do. The Sponsor started talking. Or rather, speeching. "So. <em>You<em> want to become one of the Chosen of Mehrunes Dagon. The Path is difficult, but the rewards are great! _I_ have the book you seek. With it, and the Master's three other books, you will possess the key to enlightenment!" his voice was full of a zealous passion. If I hadn't been so disgusted by what they had done, I might have been enthralled. The Sponsor continued. "But, _do you_ have the wit and strength to use the key you have been given? If so, I will see you next at Dagon's Shrine. Yes, I think you may…" he trailed, a dark chuckle coming from his throat, a strange look on his face. A light from across the bridge caught my eye. _No, no…_ I thought. Two other members were coming, and one carried a torch. I didn't have much cover where I was, and what I had was dependent on the shadows. I ground my teeth, and drew my bow. I felt the fletching tickle my cheek, but I was waiting for the two agents to come through the gate and give me a proper shot at them. The agents were talking softly, and the Sponsor below went on about something else. The gate across from closed and they had their backs to me.

_Pffft!_

"I _told_ you to come _alone_! Brothers, _KILL THEM_!"

Wooden objects fell, magic resounded below and I let my second arrow fly. The second agent's summoned armor appeared just as my arrow flew, ducked just as it came closer, snarling at me. "I've seen you before! You're the Blade that Brother Astav was trailing!"  
>I ignored the accusation and his freshly-fallen companion and threw my iron bow down and drew my katana, racing forwards to meet him. <em>Wait, wait….<em> I ducked and threw my weight to the right, then pushed up to the left and used our combined momentum to throw my enemy off the passage. Baurus was cornered by the Sponsor at the base of the stairs. I sprinted down, crying out as the Sponsor turned to face me, giving Baurus a chance to get out of his corner while I quickly whizzed past, just dodging the sword. The agent I had thrown off was trying to get up, winded by the sound of it. I leapt forwards, pushing off from my left leg and drove my sword into the second agent, who screamed out: "I do not fear death!"

"_ARYA_!"

I stumbled, a searing pain growing on the inside and back of my left thigh. I screamed out, falling and my blade clattered out of reach. The Sponsor was close behind me as I turned to soften my fall, grimacing as a liquid fire coursed through my veins. His triumphant grin froze in place as Baurus's katana appeared in his chest, a deep crimson before sweeping out. My eyes squeezed shut, and I couldn't quite hold back the second scream in my throat. Hands flipped me over and a small knife hacked through my greaves. "Fire poison. It's deep, drink this," a voice commanded, turning me again. I shivered from the pain, barely managing to get the pink potion down my throat. I felt a little better almost immediately. "Dammit!" the voice hissed, searching the bodies quickly for more potions and something else which he stuffed into the back of his breeches. I focused on the area around me again, and Baurus dropped another two in my lap, and I saw my blood begin to pool. Eventually the Redguard settled for stripping my already damaged greave and cut a thick thong from it. I guzzled the other potions down, hoping and praying that it would at least stop the bleeding: I was beginning to feel very light-headed. "This is gonna hurt," he explained quickly, reaching under my leg and positioning the thong. I nodded, and the world spun. I gasped at the suddenly sharp pain that woke me up as the Redguard tied the tourniquet. He wiped our blades and sheathed them, then picked me up. I squeezed my eyes shut as another wave of dizziness washed over me, and the burning started again.

I supposed with the Blade's extensive knowledge of the sewers, we made it out to somewhere he could find help for me. I was barely awake by then, and the fire in my leg was unbearable again. All I remember was a cool, shadowed building, and a deliciously cold stone slab.

* * *

><p>I awoke on a bed in warm, comfortable robes, for a moment confused. Then the events from the meeting came back to me. I bolted upright, a sharp pulling in my thigh and a hand on my shoulder stopping me, pushing me back down. "Easy there, Bosmer. You've just been treated for a nasty gash and fire poison, so take it easy. There's no rush," a soft, female Breton voice soothed.<br>I looked over at her, taking in soft, modest red robes and a round, gentle face. I took a deep breath, and nodded. "Tell me what happened."  
>She nodded gently. "You are currently inside the Temple of the One, and I am one of the healers here, Elyzanna. Your companion brought you here, saying the two of you had been attacked and <em>you<em> had taken the worst of it, because of the gash and the poison. It was in your system for longer than is ideal, so you've been resting here for two days now," she paused, unsure of whether or not to continue. A pit formed in my stomach, and I instinctively twitched my toes and flexed my leg muscles. Everything was still there…. "What is it?" I insisted.  
>She glanced at her hands before she clasped mine in hers. "Because of the poison damage, and how long it took to get here – as speedy as your companion was – we were unable to heal the gash completely. It will be a few more days before it is properly healed, and it has… <em>scarred<em>," she finished softly, meeting my gaze evenly.  
>I blinked at her, replaying what she had said. <em>It has… scarred.<em> "I want to see it."  
>She drew back gently. "I don't think –"<br>"_I want to see it_," I repeated, and she nodded, helping me up and supporting me as I hobbled to the mirror. I turned, and lifted the rear hem of the robe. I breathed deeply as I took in the curving scar down my leg. It started on the upper part of my thigh, just to the inside and curved down to the leftmost part of the crook of my knee. It would have been a perfectly straight line, had the blade not been poisoned, but as it was, the fire had burned it to a mangled shape, more in some places, less in others. I studied it closely. _I always knew deep down that I'd never get out of this unscathed,_ I thought vaguely. I twisted my body a little more, reaching towards the slightly-red scar with my other hand and tracing it. I drew in a sharp breath at how sensitive it still was, and how cold my fingers felt against it. _It will be a few more days before it is properly healed_, I remembered. I now understood why. I dropped the hem of the robe and turned to face the healer. I forced a brave smile, and before I could open my mouth my stomach protested about the lack of food. I grinned sheepishly, my face coloring as I dropped my gaze. Elyzanna smiled. "Come, we've lingered long enough. And you should eat something," she looped an arm around me as we slowly made our way to a mess hall. The smell of food was absolutely divine. I sniggered to myself at the unintentional word-play. I could take some time off here, and get back to things afterwards. I would probably write a letter to Anglalos while I was at it.


	17. Letters, Thefts, Codes and Maps

**A/N:** I wanted to wait until this one was finished before I posted this and the previous – so I suppose I could have left out the previous A/N. Ah well, it's fine. Here they are, and the next continues with one of the other questlines Arya will be following. Enjoy, and a review is always welcome!:D

**Chapter 17: Letters, Thefts, Codes and Maps**

I spent another four days at the Temple before I insisted on leaving. My wandering side was growing restless, and I hadn't heard from Baurus at all yet. I had been drinking strong healing potions for almost every time I was thirsty, and I was sick of the sweet potion. I wrote my letter to Anglalos, and asked one of the priests to drop it off at the Arcane University for me, explaining that I was sure the mages would send the latter along to whichever guildhall my friend was currently at. I had been sent on my way with comfortable, dark green robes and four bottles of some strong healing potion only the priests knew about, along with instructions on how exactly I should stretch and exercise the muscles in my leg to make sure it would become supple enough after I told them I was going to be adventuring as soon as I could. I walked a little stiffly through the streets to Luther Broad's, testing out my leg and feeling how much I could stretch it comfortably, how much weight it could take. Apparently not much for very long.

When I finally got to Luther Broad's Boarding House, I was eager to sit down and rest my leg. I hadn't expected Baurus to almost run me over when he barreled out the door. "Hey! Watch it – Oh, it's you," I finished lamely when Baurus caught my arms. He looked surprised to see me. "Arya. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Temple, healing…" he frowned, chiding me.  
>I gave him a sidelong look. "I was getting tired of sitting around, and I haven't heard from you since so I thought I'd come looking. Also, the priests said I should be fine so long as I do the stretches they've shown me and start slowly again." I didn't add that it meant I couldn't go thieving the way I wanted to. I shrugged at the thought. "So, what have you found?"<br>"Well, I'm headed over to the University now. Tar-Meena sent a letter saying that she wants to meet up," he shifted guiltily.  
>"You were coming to fetch me first, weren't you?" I guessed, grinning. The Redguard nodded. I sighed softly. I could make it to the University. "Let's go, then!"<p>

* * *

><p>I plopped into one of the plush chairs in the Mystic Archives with a happy sigh. I was <em>finally<em> off my leg. I looked up at Baurus, and he sat down in a slightly more dignified manner in a chair at right angles to mine. The Argonian researcher came from a deeper part of the Archives with a massive grin on her reptilian face. A blind man couldn't have missed it. "Good morning, I think. It _is_ still morning, yes?" she greeted, her tail twitching before she curled it to the side and perched on the edge of another chair, cradling a pouch that looked suspiciously like my Sigil Stone. I smiled. "It's still morning."  
>"Good, good. I never thought I'd be so privileged to see a copy of the third <em>Commentaries<em>, and now, thanks to both of you, I have even seen and held the _fourth_! It truly is wonderful! The amount of insight and knowledge we could gather from the Mythic Dawn cult… the ideas of Mankar Camoran… it's truly awe-inspiring!" she stopped suddenly, breathless from her excited babble about the _Commentaries_. Baurus and I exchanged a mildly amused glance. "But! I digress from why I called you here. We'll take some time to study the writings first, and in documenting them we should be able to determine any hidden messages. It's progressing quite nicely; we have some students and apprentices from across the country coming to study here. Some of our brightest minds, and they manage to keep my Archives, neat, as well. I will keep both of you updated, and let you know when something comes up. At this rate, it should be within a few days at the least, or three weeks at the very most. But," Tar-Meena turned to face me. "I wanted to talk to you about that stone you found."  
>I nodded. "The Sigil Stone," I agreed.<br>Tar-Meena seemed impressed. "So you knew what it was?"  
>I glanced at Baurus quickly. "I had an idea. What can you tell me about it?"<br>"Well, a Sigil Stone can only be found in certain planes of Oblivion, so how you acquired it is something I won't poke my nose into, either. But this particular Stone holds some kind of frost magic. I am fairly sure that if you were to try and enchant something with it, it would pass on those qualities to the object. I believe it could do some serious frost damage on a weapon, and insulate against frost if used on a garment of sorts." Tar-Meena glanced down at the pouch. "It truly is a fascinating object. If you ever come across more of these, could I ask you to send them to me? I would very much like to study them as well," she handed the pouch to me.  
>I opened it to check on the Stone, then drew the strings closed and smiled a little tightly at her. "Of course." She had no way of knowing I would probably see many more of these in my life. "Do you mind if Baurus and I read the four <em>Commentaries<em> from start to finish? I'd like to see what we can find."  
>Tar-Meena nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course! I shall send one of the students to you with them. Perhaps he could be of use, also. He recently completed his recommendations at the various guildhalls in almost record time. He's quite the scholar," she gushed, standing and disappearing.<br>Baurus and I chuckled softly at the Argonian's bubbly personality. "You'll see a lot more of those Stones, won't you?" Baurus asked. I just nodded in reply. I didn't want to remember the Oblivion Gate, or what had been on the other side. Almost silent steps padded closer, and I looked up to see a familiar face. "Anglalos!" I stood, grinning broadly.  
>The tall Bosmer returned my grin, putting the four books down on the table. "Arya. It's good to see you again," he drew me into a warm embrace. I could tell he had read my letter from the way he comforted me. I smiled up at him when he let me go. "Anglalos, this is Baurus. Baurus, this is my friend, Anglalos," I introduced. The two men clasped hands.<br>"So, you're the other genius who's been working through these," Baurus said coolly.  
>Anglalos dipped his head, his robes rustling softly as he sat down across from me. My mouth twitched when my scar pulled a little. Baurus seemed far more alert than before, now that Anglalos was here. I didn't blame him: Anglalos had a smooth and sometimes over-confident manner when he met someone new. It was intimidating at times. "I've read through them each twice, and I must say, Camoran is one of the strangest writers I've read from. Little or nothing of what he says does more than refer to the Mysterium Xarxes, so I can only assume the title was chosen to garner interest in the cult," Anglalos said, glancing at the books before leaning forwards and gesturing us closer. We both knew we'd hear what the other had to say, no matter how impossibly quiet we spoke. He was being polite for the Redguard's sake. "I think the key lies in the beginning of each sentence or paragraph, but I haven't written anything down yet. Competition for who can decipher it the first is quite stiff at the moment," he said softly, his eyes roaming the seemingly empty shelves for eavesdroppers. "I have a chance now, if you can keep the others away."<br>I nodded. "What do you need?"  
>"Parchment, charcoal, a candle and a fireproof bowl. I don't want to leave anything lying around for someone else to find."<br>I made to stand, but Baurus beat me to the chase. "You two work on that so long; I'll go find what you need."  
>"Thanks." I watched him disappear to the counter somewhere to the front of the library. "How are you, Arya?" Anglalos asked softly, shifting the books and placing them next to each other in order. I understood the question behind it was what he wanted answered. "I don't know. It feels strange, as if it's a dream. But I also feel a little indifferent to it, as if I had always known it would happen and I'm glad it finally has," I met his gaze and felt better for having someone like him in my life. He was the brother I never had, the one I would always have to rely on, no matter what. "And you? What's happened since the Siren's Deception?" I asked, a chuckle escaping us both at the mention of the Black Horse Courier article on the Anvil all-women gang.<br>"Nothing that was as much fun, but certainly a few more interesting things. Carahil was impressed with how I had dealt with Camindala, despite not following her orders to the letter and she sent her letter of recommendation to the University. That was when we met up again at Brina Cross Inn," he quickly explained. I nodded my understanding as he continued. "The Fighter's Guild is a little more stingy with advancements, but it's been decided that I should get all the far-out contracts," he smiled at a memory. "I was sent out to several Ayleid ruins along the Gold Coast – Trumbe, Niryastare, and Beldaburo – to clear out and map them as well. They weren't large, I believe I spent about three days in each, but there were enough undead and conjurers to keep me busy." He smiled. "It's times like that I wish I could get away with sneaking around the way you do," he winked, and we laughed quietly. Baurus came back with the things Anglalos needed. My friend nodded his thanks to the Blade, and immediately set to work. He flipped the books open. "First word of each sentence," he breathed, and we set to work, trying to make anagrams and find hidden meanings in nonsense. We spent most of the day working on it, and every now and again one of us would stand, wander through the library and chase away anyone who came close to where we worked.

* * *

><p>It was close to late afternoon when I came back from my latest patrol, and I saw a few piles of notes lying on top of each other. I sighed heavily, thinking we'd never get anything out of it when a word formed. I frowned, leaning forwards. "'Way'," I said. Baurus and Anglalos looked up at me, confused. I grinned at them. "'Way'. Where did these three letters come from?" I asked, waving the page at Anglalos's nose. He wrinkled his nose and pulled back, taking the page. "They're the first letters of the first three paragraphs in book two…" Anglalos trailed, trying to see my train of thought.<br>"First letter of every paragraph. Last one to find it buys dinner and drinks!" I smirked, snatching the first book from Baurus and immediately scribbled down the letters as I saw them: _Green Emperor_. Anglalos had taken the second, and Baurus was busy with the third. I opened the fourth, and scribbled the last down. _Midday sun_. I frowned, looking up at my companions. "Done," I said softly, closing my two books and setting them down on top of each other on the table.  
>Baurus looked at me. "You start with the first book," he said.<br>"'Green emperor'."  
>"'Way where'," Anglalos continued, a smile growing on his face.<br>"'Tower touches'," Baurus added.  
>"'Midday sun'," I finished.<br>We exchanged excited glances. "We did it," I breathed. We had a clue to the Mythic Dawn shrine. We were one step closer to finding the Amulet of Kings, and stopping the Oblivion invasion. But despite this good news, a pit formed in my stomach: they knew we were onto them, and I knew I'd be spending a lot more time _inside_ the Gates than out. I took a steadying breath as Anglalos lit out note pages with magic, putting them in the bowl as they continued to burn. The fires reminded me of what lay inside those Gates, and I felt determination grow within me as the pages slowly turned to ash. I would close all those Gates, each one I came across and I would do it no matter how scared I was.


End file.
